The Favor
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Byakuya needs a favor...get married for two years or Rukia will have to marry Omeada. Ichigo needs his sister's to live in Soul Society with him. It's just a favor. What could go wrong right? FEM Bya/Ichigo Give it a read you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Hey all! My new story! It's a FEM Byakuya story yay~! This first chapter is a bit short but the next will be better. I wrote this up after Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky asked me to write a fem Byakuya/Ichigo story. Now Review and Alert this cause I have the first three chapters ready to go. You know I write fast! It's gonna be crazy funny and romantic!**

_**The Favor**_

"_**The personal life deeply lived always expands into truths beyond itself."****Anais Nin**_

_Chapter one; The price of freedom_

Ichigo was nervous pacing back and forth in the large Kuchiki mansion. Rukia had delivered an envelope from her older sister asking he come for a visit. Ichigo couldn't fathom what the hell Byakuya wanted from him. They had barely spoken since the winter war. It was no surprise, they don't get along. Trying to kill each other over Rukia's staged execution. Is an excellent reason to harbor hard feelings for each other.

The stoic little princess is always looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Like it would kill her to make direct eye contact! I mean really! What is so special about Byakuya anyway? She walks around like everyone is contaminating her sweet noble air. The stuffy, heartless, bi-

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turns around finding her standing behind him with her eyes closed. The long white captains haori floating with her green scarf as she soundlessly steps around to the desk.

"You asked for me to come so...here I am." Ichigo scratches at his head watching her sit down clamping her small hands together to rest on her lap. "What do you want Byakuya?"

"I find myself in a sensitive situation."

"Sensitive?"

"One that requires discretion." She pulls an large tube from her desk drawer and sets a large ornately decorated scroll of her desk. "My clan is demanding a marriage."

"No way!" Ichigo feels slightly warm and the room looks a little smaller than it did just a second ago. Ichigo gets up to run far... far away when Byakuya speaks up.

"Sit down Kurosaki!" Byakuya's finger points at the red velvet chair with her smoky blue eyes glaring at Ichigo. "Let me finish speaking before you run off like a rabbit on fire."

"Fine!" Ichigo sits down in the chair and folds his arms in front of his chest.

"They are demanding a Kuchiki marriage from Rukia."

"From Rukia?!"

"Yes. As you are aware the Omeada family has the only-"

"Oh hell no! You can't let her be married off to that booger eating freak!" Ichigo stands up and leans over Byakuya's desk giving her a scowl.

"I, for once agree with you. So I negotiated with the elders, and have offered to take her place and remarry."

Ichigo's hands suddenly leave the desk and his eyebrow twitches up. "Y-you are are?"

"Yes, I would like you to marry me for two years."

Ichigo drops back into the chair as his mouth falls open. "Me? HAHAHA! Is this a joke? Where the fuck is Renji. I'll kick his ass for this!" Ichigo looks around the room for spiky red hair. "You are serious?"

"Yes, I would consider it a favor and I am willing to reward your time with any monetary amount you see fit."

"Why? You _hate _me!"

"Yes, I believe that makes it ideal. It would be for two years. Just long enough by my families standards to remove any further requirements they would make of Rukia."

"No way!" Ichigo puts his arms out in front of him making a large X.

"It's a simple favor, that's all. I harbor no romantic feelings toward you, and will not require a physical union with you."

"P-physical.."

"Two years is a very small price to pay, that will give Rukia freedom for her lifetime."

"Impossible!"

"If you do this, I will be able to arrange for your family to come and live in Soul Society permanently."

"My sister's can live here?" Ichigo froze in place. Byakuya had hit the one weakness the third division captain had left. His sister's are a constant worry for him living alone in the real world. Since his dad died in the winter war fighting Aizen.

"Yes, I will provide a home and servants for them. After the divorce, I will buy them a house and they may keep their servants and the titles."

"Titles?"

"Yes I am willing to make them Kuchiki's." Her hand motioned to the adoption papers sitting on her desk with two large black swans embossed on the letterhead. "They will be privy to all the subsequent wealth and notoriety of my family. Without the obligations of course."

"Oh man. You know I've been begging that old-fart to let my sisters live with me since I became a captain." Ichigo looks at her sitting there holding the answer to all his problems with a disinterested look on her face.

"Rukia tells me Karin already has significant reiatsu for a human teenager. She will be given a seat in your division under my recommendation upon her graduation from the academy."

"I'll be able to make her sweep floors instead of going out and dying on some lame-ass mission." Ichigo pulls his hand down over his face peeking through at Byakuya's stoic expression. She looks like this is nothing to her. Just a simple favor between...horrible, bitter, I hope you fall on your zanpaktou and bleed out, enemies. "I have one request."

"I agree to your terms." His dark brown eyes notice her hands tremble just for a moment. What could go wrong?

Reviews are food for the bunny. Feed the bunny please!!!


	2. Sneak Attack Trick Attack

**I DON'T BLEACH**

_**The Favor**_

"_**I have an idea that the phrase 'weaker sex' was coined by some woman to disarm the man she was preparing to overwhelm." Ogden Nash **_

_**Chapter two; Sneak Attack, Trick Attack**_

"The man who was a Ryoka once? Unacceptable."

"He is a hero of the winter war, and a captain now. He possesses an extremely high spiritual energy, which will be useful in conceiving an heir." Byakuya replies keeping her face calm and relaxed. She knew she had just sealed the deal promising them an heir. They have all but given up on Byakuya ever having a child.

"Didn't he try to kill you?"

"That was several years ago."

"We have heard he is of questionable lineage."

"If you are referring to the vizard part of his bloodline. I have picked him precisely for that reason. Any offspring will be powerful. The Kuchiki clan will occupy two high positions and maintain them. Our power will expand without the fear of disrupting the balance in other noble families by marriage."

"Byakuya-sama is very shrewd in choosing a husband." They all start whispering with each other discussing the possibilities of strengthening the clans power. "Is he... easily _influenced_?"

"He will do _whatever_ I say."

"Make the wedding tonight."

"To-tonight.. will be fine." Byakuya bows gaining their approval before leaving to find her future husband. _"Kurosaki... I'm so glad you are an idiot."_

Division three;

The hell butterfly floats into Ichigo's office and floats around his head. Ichigo glances up from his patrol roster noticing the black and pink creature. Sticking out his finger he listens to the message and promptly falls out of his chair.

"Damn it!" He jumps up and takes off in a mad dash for the nearest Senkai gate.

**Kuchiki Manor;**

"_Where is the spiky orange haired- half wit!"_ He is late and the elders are just standing here, _staring_ at her like she has been jilted at the altar! _"Kurosaki, I will kill you for this!"_

Ichigo arrives ten minutes later flash stepping into the manor. He runs to the office and straightens his clothes. He stops with a frown, frumps up his uniform then enters the office. "Sorry I'm late." He bows to the elders and stands next to Byakuya. They each take turns signing documents making the marriage official.

"Congratulations Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-san."

"Is that it?" Ichigo scratches at his head looking around from a candle to light or some incense thingy to burn.

"Were you expecting a formal wedding? Byakuya-sama told us you disliked such events."

"Oh, no it's fine." He reaches it his haori and pulls out a small box. "I believe this part is my responsibility." He opens the box and takes hold of Byakuya's hand, then slips the small gold ring on her finger. "It's nothing expensive like your used to," Ichigo turns red in the face. "but these were my parents' and they were happy." He slides his father's wedding band down his finger. "So maybe some of their happiness is you know...in there." Ichigo looks at the floor counting the red stripes on the carpeting. "Maybe some of that happiness will...you know... rub off on us." Ichigo furrows his eyebrows hoping she will say something to get him to stop speaking. "_I sound like a moron, and she looks pissed."_

Byakuya looks at the small gold ring on her hand speechless. She had completely forgot about wedding bands. _"Why would he use something this important..."_

~Part 2~

"Ugh, I'm wearing too many clothes." Ichigo yanks off his uniform and pulls on a pair of old baggy pajama bottoms. He has had them since he was fifteen and they are his favorite thing to sleep in. Climbing in bed he looks at the odd wedding band on his finger, flipping it around with his thumb. "This thing feels weird." He mutters as the door to his room opens. Byakuya walks in the room wearing a ornate navy furisode with her black hair pulled up by three long gold hair pins. "What are you doing in here?!" Ichigo pulls the covers up over his bare chest with a frown.

"Do I need to explain to you how a marriage works?"

"But I thought..."

"Relax. We just have to sleep in the same room." She sits down on a blue chair and snaps her fingers. In through the door walks three women who quickly undress her down to a light weight blue robe. Ichigo keeps his eyes on his wedding band the entire time trying to avoid watching her walk toward the bed.

"Goodnight Byakuya-sama." The ladies exit the room leaving Ichigo alone with his newly acquired wife. Now what the hell does he do with her? She said no sex! She better not try anything!

"Move over Kurosaki." Byakuya points to the other side of the bed. _"Ichigo was on Haruka's side."_

"Sorry." Ichigo scoots over swallowing a knot in his throat, trying to fight the urge to run away screaming like a little girl.

"Your sisters will arrive in two days." She pulls the long hair pins from her hair one at a time. The dark mass falls down her back in a thick wave.

Ichigo watches her set the hair pins on a small table next to the bed. Her fingers lift up to her head making small circles on her scalp. She shuts her eyes and relaxes her shoulders.

"Does it hurt? Pulling your hair back so tight?"

"Only on days that I'm annoyed." Byakuya replies laying down and turning off the lamp on the table. Ichigo lays down and turns on his side facing her back. "Kurosaki."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Her voice turns strangely soft for a moment before she turns away from him.

"Thank _you_, Byakuya. You don't know how relieved I'll be to know my sisters are safe."

"_I do know, Kurosaki. I too have a sister to protect."_

During the night Ichigo heard a knock on the door twice. Each time Byakuya would leave the room, only to return after an hour. He wondered if something was wrong or if is normal for her sleep to be interrupted so often.

Ichigo woke early the next morning feeling something soft tickle at his chest. His hand pulls the covers up over his shoulders and he tries to fall back asleep. Ichigo's eyes suddenly pop open in terror realizing his right arm is draped around Byakuya's waist. With his head nestled in her silky fragrant hair, he breathes in her unique flowery scent.

"_She isn't such a pain, when she's asleep"_

He feels her stirring and jerks his arm away. Next thing he knows, he is face down on the floor. He wrinkles his brow trying to pull himself up, when a small foot steps on the back of his neck holding him firmly to the hardwood floor.

"Marriage...sucks." Ichigo mumbles glancing at his gold wedding band with a pitiful look on his face. _"Wonder what you would say about this mom? Dad would laugh his ass off."_ Ichigo tries to get up when a thought streaks through his mind. "Oh shit, I didn't have time to tell..."

"Good morning, Onee-sama." Rukia slides open the door finding Ichigo laying face down in the center of her sister's room with only pajama pants on. "Oh hey, Ichigo!Good morn-"

"_Ichigo's ... in... there." _

Rukia stops mid-sentence blinking at the room making mental note of the pulled back covers.

"_That's a nice comforter. When did Byakuya get that?"_

She looks at Ichigo noticing he is wearing pajamas...without a shirt.

She looks at Byakuya wearing her sleeping... gown with her leg sticking out, standing on Ichigo's neck.

"_Ichigo is in Onee-sama's room?" _

"_Something doesn't belong here."_

Rukia blinks again as her sister walks into the next room shutting the door.

Ichigo quickly scrambles up from the floor. "Rukia...I can-"

Before he can finish Rukia walks up and slaps Ichigo across the face splitting his lip.

"OUCH! What the-"

"It didn't work." Rukia bites on her finger nail pacing around him. "I can't wake up."

"You smack yourself to wake up from a dream!" He points his finger at her, his gold ring shimmers catching Rukia's eye. "I have been attacked by two Kuchiki women in thirty-seconds! It's gotta be a record."

"What is that?" Rukia lunges her self toward him, he tries to dodge and she ends up on his back, yanking his hand up. "What the HELL IS THIS?"

"Oi! Get off me, you chibi-Godzilla!" Ichigo screams out as the room divider opens. They both freeze in place as Byakuya walks into the room dressed for work.

"Rukia...please control your-" Byakuya notices Ichigo lips bleeding narrowing her eyes. "self around your new brother-in-law."

"My...what?" Rukia stutters before falling off into Ichigo's arms passing out cold. Byakuya walks up to Ichigo lifting her finger to his cut lip.

"It's nothing." Ichigo instinctively licks his lip grazing Byakuya's fingertip with his tongue. She blinks shocked at the strange sensation in her stomach. She clears her throat.

"It's unacceptable, rumors start over such things." Her finger touches his lip glowing with a faint blue hue. "Need I remind you, that a scandal would bring unwanted scrutiny of our relationship." Her dark blue eyes look at him carefully to discern if he understands her insinuation.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean." He pulls Rukia's sleeping body closer against his chest.

"I mean 'that' is off limits until after the divorce." She looks down at Rukia resting comfortably in his arms.

"I'll just put her..." Ichigo walks around glancing right then left. Byakuya walks out the door pointing to the right with the same finger Ichigo licked.

"Rukia's like a little sister to me, a vicious sister who enjoys making me bleed." Ichigo walks past her heading toward Rukia's room. "I haven't really thought about her in that way for a long time." He stops outside of Rukia's door turning toward Byakuya as she drifts past him. "Even if this is temporary, I keep my promises. They still have meaning."

She continues walking, reminding herself not to look back, and take the chance of actually believing what the fool says. She holds up her hand glaring at the small wedding band. "Full of happiness... Ridiculous." She stops for a moment lifting the ring off her finger to look inside. "Forever..." She looks closer recognizing a very familiar symbol elaborately engraved on the inside. "Now that _is_ a surprise, I think I recall seeing something like that in my clan's records."

* * *

A/N; Hey all chapter 2 tadah! I Hope you like it ;D It's just a starting point really. It's gonna to get funny. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter ;D Reviews are food funny my bunny and chapter 3 will show up before Monday ;D

ChillyRaven

Kira michi

gloaming grove

Dark-Fate17

Shiraihime Fuyuki

Bella-chan-93

Icy Fae Tears

piper018


	3. Brilliant Acting Kurosaki!

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Favor**_

"_**Don't ever take a fence down until you know why it was put up." Robert Frost **_

_**Chapter 3 "Brilliant acting Kurosaki"**_

He has been submarined in his own division meeting hall. The surprise party was arranged by Matsumoto announcing to everyone his marriage to Byakuya. She even invited the elders!

"_Marriage sucks."_

"Let us see the bride and groom kiss!" Kyoraku raises his glass gathering everyone's attention.

"_Go Die! You pink Kimono wearing bastard!"_

"KISS!" Everyone soon joins in clinking their glasses. Ichigo glances at Byakuya who's expression is unreadable. _"How can she look so...she looks..." _Ichigo's head tilts looking at the stunning jade kimono that has large golden cranes in flight near the bottom. The small circlet around her head made of mother of pearl looks regal against her shiny black hair pulled up into a large tight knot.

Swallowing a massive knot in his throat, he wraps his fingers around Byakuya's elbow. Reminding himself, his sisters and Rukia's future are depending acting like a real married couple._"Is it too much to ask for lightening to strike me dead?"_

Ichigo tugs Byakuya close enough to give her a quick peck. That is the plan. When his lips made contact with hers, every nerve in his body suddenly sizzles. Before he realizes it his right hand is touching her chin, and his lips open to lightly suck on her bottom lip. _"What the hell am I doing?" _Feeling her lips quiver under his he pulls away in time to see Orihime standing like a statue in the doorway.

"Kurosaki-kun is... m-married t-to Kuchiki-san?" Orihime's big gray eyes blink in confusion then fill with tears as she runs out of the party with her long pink kimono gathered up in her clenched hands.

"_Could this day suck any worse?"_

The Kuchiki elders turn toward Ichigo narrowing their eyes at him along with everyone else at the party. Except for Byakuya who is standing next to him with a blank look on her face. (Well, he guesses that's kind of normal for her.)

"Why is Inoue upset?" Ichigo watches everyone's right eye twitch suddenly feeling a chill in the room. "What?!"

"Ichigo, I thought you knew?" Matsumoto walks over with her breasts almost bursting out of her tight red dress. She leans on Ichigo's shoulder smacking at his back, as she rubs her face against his black uniform. "You can't be that stupid! She has been in love with you since she was fifteen!" She then promptly passes out, falling into Hisagi's waiting arms.

"_Dad... this just might be the worst day ever."_

Ichigo starts to move forward to run after Inoue when Byakuya's hand slides down his sleeve. Glancing over his shoulder he sees the elders glaring daggers at Byakuya. The last thing he wants to cause trouble for Byakuya.

"I know." He whispers to Byakuya allowing her to turn them toward the punch table. Ichigo shoots Rukia a glance, she nods and slips out of the party.

**~Part 2~**

Byakuya walks into her changing room relieved to be finished with the party. Stepping behind the large screen her servants help her change into a plum colored kimono. Her head has been hurting since noon, and she is struggling not to puke. Migraine's are something she is used to since her husband died. The wrenching pain is severe enough to make her shut her eyes. Captain Unohana had told her it was a symptom of fatigue brought on by stress and lack of sleep. Byakuya scoffed at the insinuation that she couldn't handle her daily responsibilities.

Walking around her room she steps outside to the wrap around porch and enters her private bathhouse. The large open air hot spring is her favorite place to unwind after a long day. Lifting the circlet from her head, she releases her hair breathing a sigh of relief. Running her hands through her hair she massages her aching scalp. After setting her belongings down in a small basket, she walks around the high privacy fence and suddenly freezes.

Her eyes widen seeing Kurosaki reclining inthe hot spring with his back to her. She notices him resting on his elbows against the smooth stones, relieved the steamy water covers him up to his waist. Byakuya's deep blue eyes scan up Ichigo's tan arms, lingering on the tightly packed muscles of his back. This is the first opportunity she has taken to observe him, without drawing unwanted attention. He would probably tease her or act like a idiot if he knew she is staring at him.

She lifts her eyebrow, as her eyes fall on his wide chest. Despite her better judgment Byakuya finds him interesting. Her small hand glides over her lower lip remembering the kiss from earlier. _"Where did that come from?" _She had been shocked to her core when his lips slid over hers. It was an unexpectedly gentle heat, stirring something she thought was long dead.

"Psst!"

Byakuya practically jumps behind the privacy wall, and presses her back against it in terror.

"Psst, Ichigo is that you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looks up seeing Renji climb over the outer fence falling into the water in a loud splash. "Renji what the hell are you doing here?"

"Wow, having a soak in the princesses spring." Renji grins wading through the water to reach Ichigo's side.

"So."

"She never lets anyone in here. You must be _special_." Renji sits near Ichigo tugging off his white headband letting his hair down to his shoulders.

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk is too mild a word for what I am. I have sake for blood right now. You would be too if you had to listen to two women ball their eyes out over your ugly ass." He splashes water in Ichigo's direction with his open palm.

"Ugh, I don't want to hear this."

"Too bad. Listen, what the hell are you doing marrying the Kuchiki?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Ichigo replies noticing Renji's sarcastic face. "Ok, It's a little weird."

"A little? Rukia's almost catatonic. Orihime-chan is... hysterical."

"They will get over it."

"Get over it? She has been in love with you for years! You can't be that _stupid_ not to notice!"

"I didn't know!"

"Well, go talk to her."

"Renji, what would I say to her that wouldn't hurt her even more?" Ichigo looks down at the water swirling around in tiny ripples.

"Then use it as an excuse to escape this.." Renji waves his arms around franticly. "whatever this is!"

"I don't want to 'escape'!"

"Oh come on! You can't fool me. You expect me to believe you actually like that walking zombie?"

"So what if I do?"

Behind the wall Byakuya's eyes pop open in utter shock. "_It's just an act. He couldn't possibly..."_

"You really are stupid! She doesn't care about you. Byakuya will never love you. She isn't capable of-"

"How do you know Renji?"

"I have been her vice-captain for a long time."

"That's her job, not who she is at the end of the day."

"Look buddy, I'm just trying to protect you." Renji gets up from the water shaking his head. "And at the end of the day...what you see is all she is capable of."

"You know what Renji. You are right, and that's the problem. No one ever gave a damn enough about her to expect more from her." Ichigo gets out of the water tugging a towel around his waist.

Byakuya slips around the porch to her bedroom barely avoiding Ichigo following after. She is confused by Ichigo's words, and his absurd confidence. Every time she has him figured out, he always manages to surprise her.

She is sitting on the bed when the door opens and he walks inside wearing the same worn out pajama bottoms from the night before. Grabbing the hair brush on her nightstand she brushes at her hair, desperate to look busy. Struggling inside with his words. _"He is just playing the part, that's all it means. Brilliant acting Kurosaki! He isn't going to... care."_

He lays down turning his back to the wall, his brown eyes watching her brush through her long silky hair. His mind is still back at the hot spring in shock over his talk with Renji. He wonders if he meant what he said to his friend. Could there be more to Byakuya than what he sees? Her long hair moves about as she brushes it in sections. A thick lock flicks past Ichigo's nose tickling him with it's feather light contact. Holding it between his thumb and finger he slides it against the pad of his fingertips. _"So soft."_

She goes still feeling Ichigo touching the ends of her hair. Siting very quietly biting at her lower lip, her stomach flips from the strangeness of being touched by him. Feeling a panic cloud over her she sets the brush down and snaps off the lamp. Laying down with her back to him, she closes her eyes struggling with the nervousness of being close to him. _"It's fake, it's a phony marriage. The strangeness is to be expected. I'm fine. I can handle this."_

"Your dress... was pretty." Ichigo frowns, instantly regretting saying something that stupid. Mentally kicking himself in the ass, he waits for her to smack him or order him to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you."

"_I can't handle this!"_ Byakuya screams on the inside. _ "Did I sound breezy? I did right?"_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and fed my plot bunny! Here is the next chapter ;D I rewrote this a dozen times. I'm still unhappy with it. I wanted it to be funnier, but I had to have a serious conversation. So I'm hoping you all review demanding chapter 3! It will be much better I promise! Don't worry it will be super funny! As always reviews get faster updates^^

EbilShiro Thanks!

Kags21 I tried to keep Bya's character the same. I hope you don't mind ;D She will slowly reveal more of herself no worries.  
Tara-Yo I promise it will be fun and sexy!

Icy Fae Tears Awes you are so sweet! /blushes  
ChillyRaven Lol I know I just had to have him beat up once.

Bella-chan-93 ta dah! Now feed the bunny!  
Shiraihime Fuyuki takes carrot and runs away!


	4. If you were mine

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Favor**_

"_**Love cannot endure indifference. It needs to be wanted. Like a lamp, it needs to be fed out of the oil of another's heart, or its flame burns low." Henry Ward Beecher **_

_**Chapter 4; "If you were mine."**_

_The orchard of dead sakura line both sides of his path, like tall impenetrable walls. Ichigo walks over to the rotting twisted trees with sadness. "If you were mine, I wouldn't let you whither away." He reaches out his hand to touch a drooping branch. Zangetsu appears next to him in human form. _

"_Old man, what are you doing here?" _

"_Do not touch the trees." _

"_What's wrong with them?"_

"_They are dying... because no one wants them. They are dying of neglect."_

_Without warning a black blur streaks past his view. Turning toward it Ichigo frowns at the dark reiatsu swirling with malice inside it. Instinctively, he lifts his hand to where his sword should be._

"_I will handle this." Zangetsu lifts his blade high in the air as flood of reiatsu builds up._

"_Zangetsu!" Ichigo furrows his brows as the black blur charges at him only to be intercepted by Zangetsu. _

"Kurosaki..."

"If you were mine...I wouldn't let you whither away." Ichigo mumbles his brown eyes fly open meeting Byakuya's deep blues.

"What?" Byakuya's mouth falls open at his peculiar words.

"Hmm?"

"Think you could let me go?"

Ichigo glances down, his left arm is wrapped tightly around her, his sword is clenched in his right. "Oh, sorry." Letting her go he watches her get out of the bed rubbing at where his hand was closed around her small arm. "Damn, did I hurt you?"

"Were you having a bad dream?" Lifting the long silk sleeve of her navy blue sleeping dress her eyebrow arches at the dark mark still developing. "Normally I wouldn't have been injured by such a grip. You activated bankai in your sleep."

"I'm so sorry" He scrambles off the bed, dismissing his bankai. "Let me see it." Ichigo reaches out to touch her arm, she pulls away heading to the bathroom.

"It's nothing to be concerned over." Byakuya's calm voice muffles when she shuts the door in his face.

"Oi!" He opens the door ignoring her shocked face and pulls up her sleeve. "Shit! It's not bruise, it's a burn from my reiatsu." He lifts her up and starts for the door.

"What are you doing!" Byakuya writhes in his arms her small features flushing red in the face. No one has lifted her in... No one has anyone _ever_ dared to cart her around like a bag of fruit. "P-put me down!"

"Just hold still damn it and let me help you!" He slides open the door with his foot trying not to drop her.

"I don't need help! It's nothing." She kicks her legs at him accidental hitting his crotch.

"Huu~Errp!" Ichigo drops to his knees grimacing in pain, his arms to stubborn to let her go. "Nice aim, I may never have children."

"Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-san, are you having a disagreement?" The tall wrinkly elder standing near the next building eyes them suspiciously. "Something about not having children?" Three more elders materialize from the building glaring at them.

Ichigo feels Byakuya stiffen in his arms from the old man's words. "Haha!" He laughs nervously, with Byakuya's small hand reaching around his neck.

"What do I tell them?" Ichigo whispers holding up Byakuya's body closer to his chest.

"Ichigo-san can not produce an heir?" The group of men begin having a hushed conversation with serious looks on their ancient faces.

"Haha! No problems with that _at all_!" Ichigo gives Byakuya a silent plead for help, his amber eyes panicking. Byakuya's right eye twitches with every word Ichigo speaks.

"Then you are-"

"Hard at work making you a Kuchiki!" Ichigo replies stepping backwards into the sanctuary of their room.

Byakuya sighs shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the scene. _"He couldn't possibly say anything else that would further humiliate me." _

"Leave it all to me! I will have her knocked-up by the fall!" Ichigo slams the door shut then promptly slides down it with Byakuya squirming out of his arms.

"_I am so incredibly wrong! Ichigo must you always prove me wrong?"_

**~Part2~**

"You met Byakuya earlier, what do you think of her?"Ichigo sits down at the dinner table across from Karin, waiting for Yuzu to glide in with a smile. He expected Karin to have questions about his surprise marriage. He also knows lying to Karin will be much harder than anyone else. She is way to smart to just accept things at surface value.

"She is... very beautiful."

"I know." Ichigo blushes thinking about Byakuya's small body laying next to him the night before.

"Why would she marry you?"

"That's so cold Karin." Ichigo leans his head on the table in despair. "I have attractive qualities don't I?"

"Karin! Don't tease Ichi-nii." Yuzu appears with a large pot in her hands followed by two terrified looking servants. "You are very handsome." She sets the dish on the table then sits down.

"Ever wonder why I like Yuzu more than you?" He flicks his finger at Karin's nose, making her stick her tongue out in retaliation.

"I'm damaged from your vile words!" Karin puts her hand over her forehead and falls over on Ichigo's lap knocking him to the floor. "I'll be awake all night in tears!"

"Oh, really? I thought you might be sneaking out to see a certain white haired ice cube maker."

"Oh, you have done it now!" Karin starts kicking him in the stomach with her heel. "Toshiro, isn't an ice cube maker!"

"K-karin! Don't fight with Nii-chan!" Yuzu franticly waves her arms in the air. Byakuya and Rukia walk in the room with their mouths gaping.

"Take it back!" Karin wraps her elbow around his neck pinning him to the ground.

"Someone should warn Toshiro about your violent streak! HAHA!"

Rukia clears her throat drawing attention that they were ready to have dinner. Karin and Ichigo pop into their chairs glaring at each and Rukia sit down as dinner is served.

Yuzu rises to dish out the dinner she spent all afternoon preparing but, the servants grab the ladle before she can. She sits back down with a sad look on her face feeling like her place in the family has been taken away.

"Oooh, Yuzu-chan this looks delicious!" Rukia says noticing her discomfort, trying to ease the girls grief. "I have really missed your hotpot!"

"T-thank you Rukia-san."

Byakuya watches the meal progress as the four of them chat and laugh with one another happily. She starts to feel out of place around the four of them. The longer she sits in her finely crafted velvet covered chair, no more she feels like an outsider. They are familiar with each other, with a pleasant warmth. Their laughter echoes in her ears stirring wrenching pain in her head. Her migraine is coming back with a vengeance. She will not be able to eat for much longer and hope to keep it down. Her eyes flick to the small blonde sister Yuzu, who angered her head chief by cooking the evening meal. Forcing her herself to eat the rest of her portion, she sits quietly with her eyes shut.

After dinner Byakuya retreats to her office with Renji's report on the newest arson fire in her district. It's the third unexplained fire, and this time someone died. So many problems to filter through squeeze at her stomach.

"I wanna know why you married my brother." Karin stands in her doorway with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps you should ask him." Byakuya is not in the mood for this conversation.

"I want to know why YOU married him." Karin places her hand on Byakuya's desk leering at her fearless. "Look at me damn it!" She smacks the antique desk getting Byakuya to look at her. "Ichi-nii... he isn't like you people." Her dark eyes grow soft and her shoulders slump. "He is kind, and gentle."

"He is also stubborn, rash, and strong." She points her hand at the chair inviting Karin to sit. _"Why do I even care what this girl thinks?"_

"Well, he gets that from dad." Karin sits down satisfied by gaining Byakuya's interest. "Nii-chan is trying to fill dad's place in the family."

"You are making it easier for him to do so."

"It's selfish, I hate it." Karin's eyes water, she suddenly gets up and turns her back to Byakuya. "I just want to know if he is safe with you."

"I-I" Byakuya blinks at Karin's back trying to formulate the proper response. Ichigo's words jumble in her mind.

"_No one ever gave a damn enough about her to expect more from her. If you were mine, I wouldn't let you whither away."_

This is bad, this isn't what Byakuya had planned. She shouldn't have asked Ichigo to marry her. Every cell in her body is screaming at her to act like she normally does. To dismiss all emotions as insignificant, and get the hell away from this girl.

"Byakuya is Ichi-nii safe with you?"

"He is."

After saying goodbye to Karin, Byakuya pulls out two books from the locked drawer in her desk. Flipping through the pages of the first book, she looks down at the symbol. How did _that_ symbol get engraved by a master craftsman who died over a two thousand years ago? It's his personal symbol, it shouldn't be there... unless? With her head reeling from pain she writes down in her diary a few sentences.

"_He confuses me, he has always confused me. What did he mean? If you were mine... ?" _Shutting the books she locks them in her desk then walks to her private rooms. Making it to the bathroom barely in time to throw up, it comes fast. The pain is manageable and comforting until her eyes water.

Byakuya strips off her clothes in a panic, steps into the shower turning it on full blast as hot as she can stand. Her skin turning bright pink from the heat as steam rises to humidify the air. Pressing the stopper down in the tub she sits letting the water slowly surround her.

"_I can deal with this. Anything to delay seeing him in that bed."_

The overwhelming silence comforts her. She curls her knees to her chest, and leans her head back on the side on the bath. Her stinging eyes close, anxious to escape the harshness of the bright lights.

"_It feels good to breathe here."_

"Breathe Byakuya! Breathe!" Ichigo yanks Byakuya's body out of the hot water dragging her into the bedroom.

* * *

Chapter 5; "A duet in Solitude "

Hey all here is chapter 4. Ugh I rewrote this twice! I hope you like it! This is gonna start moving along now. I have the next chapter already in my head so I just need to food for my bunny to type it out. So FEED THE BUNNY! I was surprised by the reaction to chapter 3, THANKS everyone! Sorry I didn't type all of the reviewers out this chapter it's late and I'm so tired. I will make it up to everyone in the next chapter ;D


	5. Duet in Solitude

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_The Favor_

"_**To be hollow means you can be filled without limit, right? You lucky bastard. Where else can you find a better future?" Tōko Aozaki Kara no Kyoukai; The Hollow**_

Chapter 5; A Duet in Solitude

_Far...She is conscious of the distance she is traveling. Walking along the white line stretching as far as her eyes can see. Her bare feet smacks the deep puddles of water from the pouring rain, soaking the hem of her pink kimono. The strangeness of the tall mirror like buildings that loom over her bring an uneasiness to her spirit. Byakuya refuses to look left or right, content to continue onward toward an unknown destination._

"_It feels good to breathe here." _

"_Tch..."_

_She stops hearing the strange voice, and the ground under her changes to a rooftop high above the city. Turning her head slowly a tall white form steps down from what appears to be a bird's perch. Her eyes grow wide recognizing the man as Ichigo Kurosaki. Something is different, the one in front of her is familiar. Yes, she fought with this one before on Soukyouku Hill._

"_You are Ichigo's other self."_

"_I don't get what he sees in you." His voice echoes with a striking, venomous killing intent. " I normally wouldn't give a fuck, but King is sad right now." _

"_I have nothing to do with his emotional instability."_

"_Open your eyes! It's a fucking typhoon in here!" He spreads out his hands, holding them apart in the the darkening skyline._

"_I couldn't possibly be the cause of that thing!"She looks up seeing a massive cyclone destroying the building in front of her. "W-where did it come from?"_

_He suddenly appears an inch from her face, his wide grin enjoying the shocking sound uttered from her lips. "Tch, open your eyes." He shoves her with a light touch from his open palm. Byakuya falls downward to the long white line etched into the pavement._

"_How long you gonna walk that line Queenie?" _

Byakuya's eyes pop open to Ichigo's frightened face, his mouth about to cover hers.

"C.P.R! I wasn't doing anything perverted!" He jumps back red-faced scrambling to grab a blanket to toss over her wet naked body.

With the blanket secured around her body Byakuya struggles to remain calm. Gathering what little pride she has left, she rises to sit on the bed.

"Stay here, I'll go get Unohana-san." He starts to leave when she wraps her fingers around his wrist. "Byakuya?" Turning to her with his eyes full of worry, he feels the slight tremor in her fingers. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he slips her fingers down to rest in his warm palm.

"I-um." Byakuya's voice comes out hoarse despite her strained effort to sound fine. "I don't need you to get the doctor, I'm fine."

"At least have her check you out in the morning." Ichigo's fiery brown eyes draw her gaze, before she realizes it her head tilts toward his. "Please?" There is something in the way he said 'please' that resonates inside her. She expected his clumsiness and loud nature when she married him, but not the gentleness that radiates from him.

"Alright." She stands breaking the brief hand contact to open the doors of the next room. He walks in right behind her bumping into her when she stops. "Are you planning on watching me change?" She tugs on the blanket with her smoky blue eyes flicking up to his stunned face.

"N-No! I-I'll just wait behind the door." He gets his feet tangled in her blanket, tripping her to the floor. She lands on top of him with her long wet hair dripping water droplets on his face.

"Ichigo, you _are_ a pervert."

"I-I'm not!" He slides from beneath her practically crawling to the door. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't see your..." His hands move in an hourglass shape. "anything! Except, I did when I pulled you out of the bathtub, but-"

"GET OUT!" Byakuya yells out managing to suppress the grin on her face until the door slams shut. _"So clumsy in a cute way."_

Ichigo shuts the door behind him streaking his large palm down his face. _"She's going to kick my ass!"_ He leans his orange colored hair against the wall in frustration and relief. _"I would have never guessed her haori hides all those curves." _He wipes at the moisture on his face, the soft smell of her shampoo drifting around his nose sends a shiver over his body. _"I am definitely a pervert, when it comes to her."_

"Byakuya, I need to go do something for a bit. Will you be all right?"

"I'm not helpless Kurosaki." She replies coolly opening the door to walk inside their sleeping chamber.

She looks stunning stepping past him. The plum colored kimono with navy blue obi is low cut revealing the tops of her perfect size c breasts. Her midnight black hair laying down her back in a long silky wave to her waist is eye catching to Ichigo.

"I didn't mean-" He looks at her trying not to gape with his mouth open.

"I know you didn't." She walks to the outer door sliding it open to wait for him to exit.

"I'll be gone no more than an hour."

"I survived fine before you arrived here and I will after you leave." She instantly regrets saying something that mean to him. _"That felt wrong. Wait a minute... since when do I care if I hurt his feelings?"_

_~Part 2~_

"Ichi-nii? What are we doing here?" Karin clenches her brother's hand anxious to remove the blindfold over her eyes. "Can I look yet?"

"Not yet." Ichigo guides her to the small garden behind his division and puts his hand on her blindfold. "3,2,1." He lifts the blindfold off just as Toshiro flash steps into view. Ichigo watches for a moment as they see each other for the first time in four years.

"Y-you have gotten taller." She whispers looking up at his handsome face.

"Karin... oh my god." He rakes his hand through his white hair stunned at her long black hair and red lips. "You look so-" They watch Ichigo start to slip away with a smile on his face. "Kurosaki, thank you."

"Never make her cry Toshiro."

"As if I'd cry over anything!" Karin stomps her foot at him horribly embarrassed.

"I _swear_ I won't... Ichigo."

He waves flash stepping away in a puff of smoke heading back to the Kuchiki manor. Stopping at the orange grove he reaches up to pluck two oranges from a tall tree, when a pleasant fragrance he recognizes draws his attention. Leaving the orange grove he steps over a small bridge following the trail of a fragile floral scent.

When the clouds move away from the pale full moon, he struggles not to drop the oranges from his hands. In the moonlight he sees Byakuya walking along the lakeside. Her serene face is faintly illuminated by the blinking fireflies floating around her. It occurs to Ichigo he has never seen anything quite so breathtaking as her gliding through the moonlight with the surface of the lake rippling behind her.

"_There is something I see in her worth protecting."_ Pulling her out of the water with blue lips, was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. He literally held his breath until she gasped for air._ "She more fragile than people think."_

"_Tch, you and Queenie make me wanna puke."_

"_Careful what you say about her."_

"_One sees and does nothing, the other just refuses to see anything. What a pair of-"_

"Stalking is a sign of a perverted mind." Byakuya sits down on the gazebo's white bench.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo comes out from behind the rose bushes to sit next to her. He peels an orange pressing his thumbs in a ring around the fruit in one large section then hands her the fruit.

"You always seem to find me. Even if I don't want you too." Breaking it apart she pulls off a small piece to eat."Thank you."

"Not like that." He hands her his peeled orange pointing at her mouth. "You eat it like an apple, just bite right into it."

"I have never eaten an orange that way." She tilts her blue eyes toward him in the dim light observing the way Ichigo's face is always so honest and inviting. The man has no clue the effect he has on everyone he comes in contact with. Is he incapable of sensing her discomfort around him?

"They taste better this way, trust me." Ichigo takes her hand holding it up to her pink lips trying to persuade her to bite into it.

Byakuya swallows the knot squeezing at her throat and opens her mouth. Her eyes never leaving the soft brown spheres glaring daggers at her. She takes a bite just as the clouds part from blocking the moonlight. She glimpses his face changing from a grin to something softer. His strong furrowed glare turns into a striking tender gaze laced with an intense passion behind his eyes. This is a look she hasn't witnessed anyone make toward her in a long time. _"He looks like he wants...me. Do I want him?"_

His eyes are motionless as the orange juice drips down her lips to her chin. Her expression is full of curiosity mixed with fear. His hand reaches up to wipe the juice away. When his fingertips touch her face she grabs his hand holding it just under her chin as the orange juice drips down.

Byakuya takes his hand before she realizes it and tugs his damp index finger inside her mouth. _"What will you do Ichigo?" _Her tongue lightly flicking the salty, sweetness of his fingertip while watching his reaction to her boldness.

"Captain Kuchiki, forgive me for interrupting your personal time." Renji flash steps into view. His mouth drops open seeing Ichigo's finger inside _his_ captain's mouth. Ichigo pulls his hand back and steps away from her.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya's eyes stay focused on Ichigo's blushing face.

"There has been another arson and fatality."

"Alright."

"Ichigo, you will-"

"Renji... you will refer to him as captain in my presence. Understood?"

"Yes captain. Captain Kurosaki, you should come too."

"You want my help?" Ichigo watches as Byakuya normal expressionless gaze returns to her face.

"The fatality was from your division."

"_I've been around girls before. Most pretty in their own unique ways. Byakuya stands above them all. She takes all the thoughts in my head and silences them. Could I be wanting more? I have never wanted anyone before. I want to kiss her, to touch her... she is like fine porcelain."_

* * *

**_Hey all! Here is Monday's update =) I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! SO many! Just as a reminder the rating is changing this week. As always feeding the bunny will result in faster chapters. Yes I love cake! Yummy! I have gotten some interesting PM about this story. All I can say is OK I'll write a Yaoi edit__ If __you want one! LOLZ _**

_**I hope you enjoy! Love Fuzzi**_


	6. Fear of Fire

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "How far and How Long" by ****Todd Kuffner and Alyssa Bernal (can be found on letube)**

_**The Favor**_

_**How Far and How Long**_

"_**Tell me what it is  
Tell me what you want to see  
And I'll try to be it  
I'll try to be that thing.**_

_**'Cuz your desires are like  
Opportunities for me  
To help an angel."**_

_**Chapter 6; Fear of Fire**_

The faint smoke from the fire is still snaking it's way up in the air as the group arrives as the division six's warehouse. Byakuya makes her way around the wreckage,(now fully dressed in her uniform and haori) with care not to disturb any evidence. Walking into the adjacent building a powerful odor hits her nose like a stone.

"There is a body somewhere in here." Byakuya's blue eyes flick around the piles of ashes looking for charred remains.

"It's over here Captain Kuchiki." Kira's somber face tilts to the blackened form leaning against a wall near a cooling unit.

"Someone is playing with us." Byakuya puts a cloth to her face and pulls out her sword with her right hand.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo walks up behind her wrinkling his nose at the black body propped against the wall.

"The body should have a unique smell, if you ever smell a body that has been burned you never forget it. This body smells slightly sulfurous, without the hint of metallic sweetness." She taps at the body knocking it over revealing a section of untouched wall. "The wall behind the body isn't burned." Her eyes narrow at the contradiction. "That doesn't make sense."

"Assume I have no clue what you are saying." Ichigo takes a file from Kira with the shinigami's identification inside. "She is from my unit, fresh out of the academy."

Ichigo arches his eyebrow as Byakuya returns her sword to her scabbard then lifts her pant leg grabbing a small blade tied to her shin. "Organs and spinal fluid have different smells. This body doesn't have them." Pressing her knife into the body with a dull crunch, she removes the clean looking blade with a deep frown.

"No organs?" Ichigo scratches his head looking around at the burnt building's skeleton.

"Could the murderer be trying to cover up an organ theft?"

"Hey Byakuya, I know I'm new at this C.S.I. Bullshit, but if I was covering up a crime. I'd plant a body to keep people from figuring out what I stole." He walks over and starts looking inside burned out boxes.

"Ichigo, leave the thinking to Captain Kuchiki. It's not your strongest asset." Renji passes by Ichigo with a group carrying the body out on a stretcher.

"I'm certain the victim was put here with its' organs already removed, before the fire." Byakuya stands up suddenly marching over to where Ichigo is standing, she leans over to glance inside the empty box."Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, I'm just saying it's normal to investigate a death first then the scene. Everyone will be distracted by the death, it gives the criminal time to escape with whatever they stole." Ichigo looks down at the strange scuff mark itched deep into the floor. He follows the gash into the next room, to a wall where it stops suddenly.

"Renji, I want two lists of the full inventory of the warehouse on my desk in the morning. One before the fire, one after the fire."

"You are seriously listening to Ichigo?" Renji almost trips on a bright red axe laying on the floor from shock. "It's like a joke that's not funny, just that awkward moment when people stare at you like your an ass. And...you are giving me that look right now."

"Abarai...have you forgotten what I told you?"

"I-I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Renji stumbles into a box falling into it, forcing his legs up in the air.

"Do not make the same mistake again." She turns away to leave, when Renji's hand grabs her wrist.

"You aren't acting like yourself. You marry him out of the blue, and now you are defending him. What am I supposed to think?" When she doesn't reply he pulls her toward him as he stands up. His hand tightens around her wrist. "It's a lot to just ignore!"

"My marriage doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't! You were _my_ captain long before you became _his_ wife!"

Ichigo standing next to Kira watches Renji squeezing on Byakuya's hand with a deep frown on his face.

"Captain Kurosaki, aren't you going to say something?" Kira whispers to him his eyes falling nervously to the ground.

"No, Byakuya can handle herself." His brown eyes simmer noticing Renji's knuckles turn white while squeezing on her wrist.

"She is your wife, you have every right-"

"Kira, she may be my wife, and believe me when I tell you I want to protect her. But, I refuse to under mind everything she has worked hard for."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Ichigo puts his hand on Kira's shoulder to reassure him. "Between us I'm having a hard time standing in this doorway watching him put his hand on her." Ichigo grits his teeth together and curls his fingers into a fist. "I want to go over there and punch him in the face."

"What's stopping you Captain?"

"Two things. First, Byakuya is wearing her haori right now, so she is Captain Kuchiki. That means she can handle her own subordinate without me butting in. Second, ever seen her pissed?"

"No sir."

"It's unforgettable. Her bankai still takes my breath away. It's a clear reflection of her pride. Pride in her family, pride of being a captain, and the pride of a strong woman. If I go over there right now and interfere. I'm stepping on that pride, by saying she can't handle her own vice captain." Ichigo returns to the other room to investigate the wall where the marks lead to.

"Remove your hand Abarai." Her cold blue eyes glare daggers at Renji with disdain.

"Why him? You could've picked from the best bloodlines Soul Society has to offer."

"Who says I didn't?"

Renji's hand drops to his side, his dark eyes watch her walk slowly away with her green scarf floating in the breeze.

"You could've picked me."

_**~Kuchiki Manor~**_

Byakuya feels Ichigo's reiatsu as he returns home an hour after her. Her eyes lift up into slits as an orange head tiptoes over to the dressing area. The shadows of the night, blanket her open eyes focusing in Ichigo's direction. She studies him as his clothes slide off his muscular shoulders dropping to the floor. Ignoring the spreading warmth on her cheeks, the view is entrancing. His strong back, narrow waist, and large hands are captivating. Her long lashes flutter at his exposed backside; her teeth bites at the inside of her cheek. It's a struggle of will to avert her gaze away from his tempting body.

Even after reminding herself it's improper luring at him without his approval. She still can not shut him out. Could anyone? Doubtful, Ichigo is at the center of everything in motion, and she is is becoming affected by his gravity. Why didn't she realize before now, how attractive he is? This isn't good, she is fighting on the inside to be honest with herself.

She has always felt a pull around him. The weight of his presence tugs on her more with every night she sleeps near him. He has that vibration around him. Byakuya can almost taste the passion dripping from his lips. Ichigo will be an incredible lover, it's obvious how he will be from his actions. Strong, gentle, and when unleashed a fury will rage inside him. It's terrifying to be around that kind of heat. The fire he possesses is dangerously intense, and she knows it's going to cause problems. He will burn her. The interruption earlier was an inconvenient relief.

_"Why am I testing Ichigo's interest in me?"_

"_You like him Byakuya-sama."_

"_Senbonzakura... Why do I! I don't want to!" Byakuya pouts inside._

"_Ichigo-sama, is fearless, free, warm, and open. Everything you wish to be."_

"_You had that list prepared didn't you? Fine! I can make my own list. He is trouble, a brat, and way too-"_

"_Much like you." Senbonzakura laughs._

"_You are annoying me."_

"_You sense it don't you. The shift in your heart."_

"_Ridiculous." _

"_Do not let your fear control you, Byakuya-sama."_

"_Fear doesn't control me. My principles do."_

"_Then you won't mind if I fold a thousand cranes for him?"_

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Pink ones!"_

Her connection to Senbonzakura is cut off by a knock on the door. She watches Ichigo yank up his pajama bottoms and race to the door.

"I need to speak with Byakuya-sama."

"She is resting. Is it something I can help you with?"

"N-No Ichigo-san, I must speak with her."

"Is something dead or on fire?" Ichigo asks watching the night sky light up with an aporouching thunder storm.

"No."

"Then talk to her in the morning." Ichigo moves to shut the door when the servant puts his foot in the door.

"As leader of the Kuchiki family, she has obligations you must understand this."

"Listen, I don't give a damn about obligations." He pushes the man back from the door grabbing his white uniform. "Byakuya sleeps three hours a night, and never complains about being tired. She goes all day without resting, then almost drowns in her bath tub from exhaustion."

"If she can't handle her responsibilities..."

Byakuya frowns and almost gets out of bed until she hears Ichigo's angry voice holding her in place.

"I keep my mouth shut about her job, and family bullshit, but I'll be damned if I let you talk about her like she is incompetent. I care about her!" Ichigo surprises himself at his outburst, but ignores his revelation to focus on being angry.

"You are much different than her previous husband."

"If he were here, I'm sure he would be pissed too."

"Ha! Haruka? He didn't love her. _They_ bought him for her."

"Bastard!" Ichigo releases his clothes letting the man fall to the ground. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's true Ichigo." Byakuya appears in the doorway with her silk night robe wrapped tightly around her small body. "What this man says is true." Her voice cracks betraying her stoicism, she promptly vanishes back inside the bedroom.

With her heart beating rapidly in her ears she runs to the bathroom. Her hands fumble for the lock in vain, Ichigo opens the door. She turns toward the shower desperate to hide her face long enough to gather an ounce of control over her emotions.

"Tell me." Ichigo's voice is soft, full of compassion as his arms circle her from behind. Her eyes clamp shut when his warm hands touch her arms.

"_**If I tell him, If I explain my past. Would he understand, that I am afraid now? I'm terrified of the emptiness inside me, of the void in my soul that longs to be filled by what he offers. I fear I have nothing to give. Most of all...**__**That I don't have what he hungers for." ****Byakuya Kuchiki -Personal Diary**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

_****__**Hey all here is the next update! So things are moving forward with them in a nice pace. I fretted over this chapter, with the slight change in Byakuya's first husband. I hope it's ok, that I am turning 'Hisana's-Haruka's' character a bit. The story will NOT focus on that for long, so don't give up and stop reading it. I had to take a bit of liberty with it. I want to thank everyone who has embraced this story and took time to review it. It means so much to get feedback over something that can take hours to write! As always feedback means faster chapters from me! You know I mean it so review, review! I can post the next chapter super fast I have already planned it out^^ So feed my bunny some nice review carrots! THANKS!**_

_****__**Aria6-anon reviewer, you are very clever! However the quote at the bottom of the last chapter was Ichigo. I will put a reference from now on to say who the bottom quote is. Thanks for your feedback**_


	7. Reason and Obligations

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel**

_**The Favor**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**In Your Eyes**_

"_**...all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside**_

_**  
in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
**__**  
...love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter 7; Reasons and Obligations**_

"Tell me." Ichigo's voice is soft, full of compassion as his arms circle her from behind. Her eyes clamp shut when his warm hands touch her arms.

"What could possibly be the benefit of telling you about Haruka." She tries to pull away only for him to turn her toward the wall length mirror covering the bathroom wall.

"You need a reason to talk to me?" Ichigo cups his hand around her jaw gently as he stands close enough behind her to breathe in her sweet-flowery scent.

Her pulse speeds up feeling Ichigo's body hover close to her. His free hand pulls out her two hair pins releasing the shiniest dark hair he has ever seen. "Look in the mirror."

"Why?" Her soft red lips barely move as she quietly replies. Her deep blue eyes move up slowly to rest on his reflection meeting Ichigo's soft amber spheres. _"He is too close."_

After a long moment of silence, Ichigo moves his head down near her ear. "Do you see me standing next to you?"

"Yes." Her voice is nearly inaudible, only a fragile whisper escapes her lips.

"You aren't alone." His mouth stops an inch from her neck. "Let me in."

His words spark through her faster and hotter than lightening. Her breath catches in her throat. On impulse she turns around to show him she isn't afraid. Her courage quickly flees when her eyes flick to his parted lips then up to his face. His expression is pleading for her to offer him something, anything tender.

For a moment he considers walking away, to give her the space she wants. Ichigo throws that idea out of his head with one glimpse in her eyes. The subtle craving reflecting in her mysteriously ash blue eyes drives him to his breaking point.

"Byakuya, I'm gonna kiss you unless you stop me." He leans his head close to her mouth, drawing her body near his.

"Do you want me to stop you?" Her neck arches as she lifts up on her tiptoes in anticipation.

"Please don't." His mouth connects with hers sending a shiver down his spine. Ichigo is relived she is soft and supple, accepting his lips sliding slowly over her mouth. He leans over her urging the sensual kiss to continue. His hands press lightly on the small of her back easing her body to fit snuggly inside his arms.

The knock at the door causes them to separate from each other with a gasp.

"Yes?" Byakuya's voice is slightly shaky observing the lustful face in front of her.

"Byakuya-sama, Abarai-san is here to speak with you."

"Thank you."

He watches her leave the bathroom before leaning his hands against the foggy bathroom mirror.

"Wow." His vision twirls just a bit when he opens the door to go to bed. He lays awake sleepless until her small body stretches out next to his. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, he was letting me know there's a captain's meeting in the morning."

"It's after two. If anyone else knocks on the door I'll answer it. You rest, I can wake you if it's really important." Ichigo turns on his side in his usual position facing her back. After a few agonizing moments, he musters up the courage to wrap his arm around her waist tugging her toward his warm chest. "I-It's cold tonight." He winces waiting for her to shove him off the bed in contempt. To his surprise, Byakuya scoots closer to him grabbing her pillow to tuck under her head.

_**~/~**_

Byakuya walks into the dinning room nodding to Yuzu as she serves breakfast.

"Ichi-nii left an hour ago." Yuzu sets down a bowl of rice in front of Byakuya then a plate full of food. "He left a message for you." Yuzu does her best Ichigo impression by wrinkling her eyebrows with her hand on her hips. "'Don't forget to go see Unohana-san.'" She giggles sitting down in the soft chair to eat.

"I was hoping he would forget." Byakuya mumbles before nibbling on a bit of fish. "Oh, Yuzu this is delicious."

"Really? Thank you Byakuya-san!" Yuzu looks at Byakuya as she taps her chopsticks on her lip.

"Go on, ask me whatever you are curious about." Byakuya shuts hers eyes, her head is pounding already and it's only eight o'clock.

"I want to know how you met Ichi-nii. Was it romantic?" She puts her elbow on the table laying her chin in her open palm with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Love at first sight?"

Byakuya's eyes open into slits noticing the sweetness oozing from Yuzu's personality. "I tried to kill him and failed."

"What?!" Her mouth falls open before she can take a bite of food. "K-kill?"

"Yes." Byakuya replies without changing her expression.

"H-how about the second time?" Yuzu shakes her head trying to figure out how on earth they fell in love.

"I was interrupted trying to kill him. I would have succeeded if not for that damned Were-cat."

"Were-cat?" Yuzu gags on her rice almost falling out of her chair in shock. "Third times the charm?"

"We tried to kill_ each other_ that time."

"I-I'm a-afraid to ask again." She lowers her head struggling with the feeling of having too much information.

"Do not worry. Ichigo is very difficult to kill." Byakuya stands up to walk out of the room. Glancing at Yuzu's look of utter confusion she sighs. "I'll tell you a secret imouto." Byakuya lightly smiles at Yuzu's brightening face. "I could have killed him the third time, but I didn't."

Yuzu's face falls watching Byakuya glide out of the room. "Ichi-nii... you have a masochistic side."

_**~Part 2~**_

He is so incredibly bored. The captains meeting keeps dragging on and on. Ichigo is content to half listen to old man Yama's monotone voice. His attention focuses on a certain dark-haired captain who stubbornly refuses to return his glances._ "Look at me! Just a small gaze to let me know you like me."_

He can smell her perfume from across the large gap of the meeting hall. His mind keeps recalling the heated kiss from the night before. Saying he liked it is an understatement of epic proportions. He loved kissing her and wants to do it again soon as she will let him. The big question is... Will she let him? Her lips are so much softer than he expected a woman to have. Ok, to be fair he hasn't kissed another girl to make a comparative. He can't help wondering if the increasing hum between them was normal. The twinge in his body makes him clear his throat.

"You have something to add Captain Kuchiki?"

Ichigo's eyes swish around the room hearing several snickers.

"Ichigo-kun, Yama-jii asked you a question." Shunsui elbows Ichigo in the side. The meeting ends when Yama-Jii turns to leave. The captains begin to leave stifling chuckles with their hands over their mouths._"What's so funny?"_

"No, he asked Bya-"

"Tch, You seriously don't know?" Zaraki rolls his eyes at Ichigo then pushes past Soi Fon to leave.

"When you marry into nobility, you take her family name you moron!" Son Fon storms out in disgust.

"Huh?" Ichigo scratches at his head.

"HAHA! You're her bitch!" Zaraki howls a wild laugh walking outside.

"Icchy is Mrs. Byakushi now. Teehee!" Yachiru pops up from almost nowhere to climb up on his wide shoulders.

"I'm not a MRS! I'm a guy damn it, and that makes _her_ Mrs. Kurosaki!" He stomps away, with his haori whipping around his ankles.

_**~/~**_

Ichigo sits down at his desk to sort out the growing stack of paperwork.

"How _dare_ you keep information about the arson investigation from me." Byakuya's shadow falls over Ichigo's desk quickly joined by her hands pressing against the smooth wooden surface.

"_Oh, shit! Renji... you promised not to tell her."_

"Byakuya, I can explain." Ichigo stands lifting his hands up into the air.

"I do not want an explanation. I want to know what you are hiding from me." She walks up to him grabbing his haori forcing him to look in her eyes. "Tell me what was behind the hidden wall in my warehouse."

"No." He turns his face away wrinkling up his brow.

"You _will_ tell me or I will _make _you."

"I'm very busy, I'll talk to you later tonight!" Ichigo scrambles out the office door trying to make it to Kira's office.

"I can't believe you are keeping things from me." Her voice drops to a whisper. "After I let you spoon with me last night." Byakuya's face flushes bright pink at her confession. Ichigo's mind flashes back to last night and the wonderful feeling of having her next to him. He trips on a wastepaper basket and falls to the ground in a thud.

Byakuya shakes her head grabbing Ichigo's ankle and dragging him toward his office. Soon as the door shuts Kira and Rangiku's heads pop out from his office.

"Should we call for someone to help us? Perhaps Rukia or Renji?" Kira gives Rangiku a terrified look.

"No way! We would ruin their foreplay." Rangiku flashes Kira a nice view her of breasts and flash steps away leaving her giggles behind floating in the wind.

"You can run... but, you can't hide." Kira says in a serious voice before a thin grin streaks across his pale face. The hunt is on, he only hopes to catch her before she falls in Ukitake's koi pond again.

"Oi! Byakuya!" She watches him stand nervously to his feet.

"Now tell me, I'm getting impatient."

"If you tell me about your first husband. I'll tell you what's was behind that false wall." He leans a foot against the wall behind him to watch her reaction.

"You are blackmailing me?" She looks at him with a repulsive look in her eyes. Lightening flashes outside the window beside Ichigo sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"No!" He folds his hands in front of his chest. "I just wanna know something and you want to know something. It's a trade."

"I don't make deals."

"You did with me." She starts to walk to the door when Ichigo pushes her back into the wall.

"You bastard! You have no idea what you are asking of me!"

"No I don't! I would if you would just open up to me!" His hands press flat against the wall on each side of her angry face. "What did he do to you?" He leans his head down near hers.

"I was young, foolish." She turns her head to the side staring at the shinning wedding band on his finger. "I thought I had found something that was just mine." She slides down the wall as the rain begins to pour outside the nearby window. "I didn't realize..." Her body trembles with the memories pressing on her heart.

"Wait." Ichigo lifts her up from the floor setting her in his chair. "Behind the secret wall of your warehouse was a message written in the victims blood. It said, 'Burn not thy fingers to snuff another man's candle.' Whatever the hell that means."

"Why did you tell me before I could-

"I don't want you tell me something painful out of obligation. I want you to tell me because you want to." He sits down in front of her in the small space between the chair and his desk.

"I didn't find out until five years into our marriage." Her head turns to look out at the storm clouds swirling and the rain beginning to fall outside. "I caught him with the elders in an argument. I overheard the whole arrangement. They had paid him to not marry me. He took the money and married me anyway."

"I bet they were pissed."

"They offered him more money to leave before I could have a child." She walks over to the window desperate to face away from his soft expression. "He refused saying he was content playing husband to a fool."

"Bastard."

"It was only five years." Her voice cracks betraying her resolve to remain emotionless. "That's nothing right? Just barely a blink of an eye."

He puts his hand on her shaking shoulder and turns her to face him. She tries to hide her tear streaked face with her hands.

"I only knew my mom for six years. Time doesn't matter-"

"I was so stupid!" She screams out in a burst of pain that resonates in her chest. She jumps out the window in a flash step running through the torrent of rain. Ichigo takes off following close behind her.

"_**I'm near her, but not next to her. I find myself anxious for a place in her heart. Is that what being in love with someone means?" Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Hey all! Here is a nice big update ;D I really hope you review! I worked all night writing this. So feed my bunny some nice reviews. Special Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the many, many, more who have fav/alerted this. ;D *__**hint, hint please review too!**_


	8. The Game Begins

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_**The Favor**_

_Dedicated to my new friend Tom. You always make me smile._

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_**Do not seek the because - in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions." Anais Nin **_

_**Chapter 8; The Game Begins**_

"_**What do you do when the tears refuse to come? What do you do when they refuse to stop?"**_

Byakuya ignores the soaking cold rain, that's making her uniform stick to her like a second skin. The storm raging over Soul Society echoes the chaos inside her mind. How could she let him see that sickeningly weak face? Amidst the flashing of lightening and the growling thunder she senses Ichigo lingering just behind her. Despite reminding herself that running away is undignified, she presses on. Sprinting farther and faster than her legs want to go.

"_Why does he have to be so fast!"_

"_Byakuya-sama...isn't it time to stop running away from your feelings?"_

"_What feelings are you referring to Senbonzakura?"_

"_You have admired him since-"_

"What!" Byakuya suddenly turns on the ball of her foot to face Ichigo. Their feet touches down on the winding steps leading to Soukyoku Hill. "What do you want from me!"

"I-I don't know!" Ichigo yells back at her straining his voice to be heard above the downpour. His eyes follow the water running down her pale complexion. He can tell what the rain hides... He knows if he were to taste the rain dripping from her smooth cheeks, it would be her tears, her pain. "You are changing something in me." His hand moves the long strands of fallen hair concealing her eyes. "I _have_ to find out what it is."

"_The things he says to me. Do I dare believe in them?"_

"_You can't run forever. Ichigo-sama sees through your defenses."_

She grabs the wrist still lingering near her hair to push him away. "I'm not here to satisfy your curiosity." Her hand releases him and she turns to walk away with her head up high. "Leave me alone Kurosaki."

"You are _impossible_ to leave alone." He replies reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Your presence dominates me."

Her eyes shut hearing him speak words that trigger a wave inside her stomach.

"Open your eyes!"

"_Tch, Open your eyes Queenie."_

She stumbles on the slick steps, from the shock of hearing the other Ichigo's voice ringing in her mind. He tugs her quickly to his side to keep her from falling down. His head curls into the crook of her neck to whisper in her ear.

"I think about you at the office, looking out my window at the large sakura blooming in the quad. I can't focus during captain's meetings from wanting to you to look at me. At night when I lay next to you-"

"Stop!" She moves away from him putting her hand up in front of his face. _"I don't want to hear this!"_

"No!" Ichigo watches her reach for her sword, he pushes it back inside the scabbard. "Listen to me!"

"How dare you touch my blade." She frowns letting her anger rise. "I will kil-

"Would you just shut up!" His scream echoes around the area, as if it obeys his command the storm calms. He immediately regrets raising his voice to her. "I-I'm sorry." Ichigo watches in shock as her smoky blue eyes open and settle on him.

"I'm listening." The sun peeks out behind the drifting clouds breaking the darkness in long beam hitting the top of her rain-soaked head.

"At night when I lay next to you..." His voice is velvet soft, he studies her subtle reactions to his words. "...I wait for you to fall asleep so I can smell your hair."

"You do?" It's crumbling, falling down from his words. Will she allow herself to be swayed once again by sweet words? Only to fall into an unknown place of uncertainty and fear. The fear... It's a choice, her choice. She observes the honesty reflecting on his face and movements. He is so incredibly vibrant, he hasn't a clue the look he is showing her.

"Yeah." Ichigo's hand reaches over to her, threading her wet locks in his fingertips then lifting them up to his nose. "You smell like the flowers that bloom at night around your hot spring."

"Most people think I smell of sakura." She steps back against the rock face just behind her. "I-It's actually tuberose."

"I'd know this smell anywhere." Leaning his hands on the cliff side around each side of her head, he breathes in a deep breath of her intoxicating fragrance.

"_I believe he would."_

Byakuya watches him leaning closer his intense amber eyes slanting down to her lips. The twinge in her stomach grows with excitement anticipating his kiss. She shuts her eyes, waiting for the soft sensation of his lips brushing over hers. She waits...and waits some more. Cracking her right eye open she sees him leaning over her just gazing at her with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Byakuya, I'm not gonna kiss you."

"What?" Her mouth falls open in shock.

"As much as I want to, I'm not kissing you anymore."

"Can I ask-"

"I'll wait." Pulling back he folds his hands over his chest and furrows his brows together. "When you are ready, come to me."

"You seriously think I'm going to beg for your attention!" She storms down the stairs trying to pull her water soaked hair back up into it's normal tight bun.

"What's wrong Byakuya..." He calls down to her with an arrogant grin on his face. "chicken?"

"As if I'm scared of anything." She turns around marching back up the step to scowl at him.

"Then come on, kiss me already."

"Never! You should realize how lucky you are I've allowed you to kiss _me!_" She stands in front of him indignant with her nose in the air. Her cheeks are bright red with her heart beating so fast she could power a major city.

"Yeah..." He takes a step down to walk past her. "but, you did let me." He turns his head over his shoulder as he continues down the winding path. "And you liked it."

"_That insufferable bastard!"_

"_He has a point, you do enjoy his-"_

"_Who's side are you on Senbonzakura!?"_

"_His. You need a good-"_

"Bastard!" She screams down the stairs, surprising even herself that she could yell that loud. "Y-You will kiss me before I will kiss you again!" Byakuya takes off in an impressive flash step heading straight for her office.

Storming inside she slams her office door and sits door at her desk in a huff. Grabbing a letter opener she starts to jab at her desk, when Renji step in.

"Something on your mind Captain Kuchiki?"

"Domestic violence." She replies gritting her teeth seething with anger.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Renji starts to sit down at his desk when the letter opener flies toward him zipping through the air from across the room.

"Byakuya-chan, it's not nice to try and kill your subordinates." Ukitake catches the sharp pointed blade and tucks it inside his haori with a grin.

"Get out Renji." Byakuya thumps her fingernails on her desk watching her mentor sit down in front of her.

"I just got here." Renji's eyes pop open at her furrowing eyebrows. He snatches up his paperwork and dashes out the door.

"I haven't seen you this worked up in years. Something happen between you and Ichigo-kun?"

"He had the audacity to say I was afraid of him!" Getting up from her chair she begins turning circles around her desk.

"Are you?" Juushiro's eyes follow her movements with a hint of amusement on his lips.

"Don't be absurd!" She snaps back at Ukitake who brushes it off completely unfazed. "Why would _I_ be afraid of _him_!"

"You like him..." Ukitake's voice is calm ringing a unavoidable truth in her spirit. "don't you?"

"Ridiculous." She mumbles flopping back in her seat, then placing her elbows on the back to lean her chin on.

Ukitake stands up walking behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder. This was so nostalgic to the two of them. Her getting irate and venting her troubles on her one confidant and teacher. Juushiro may be one of the only people left who have seen this side of her. The wild, unsure, almost childlike side, she desperately tries to hide from everyone else.

"Bya-chan, if not _him_ then who _would _be worthy of your affections?" He leans down and pulls up a stray lock of her hair to tuck behind her ear.

Ichigo bursts through Byakuya's office door to find Ukitake stepping away from her with a flushed face. _"What the hell?" _He can ignore the lock of her hair in his hand but, the guilty look on the man's face tells Ichigo everything he needs to know. It'll have to wait, there's a larger problem to solve.

"There's been another fire."

"Ah, well. I'll be on my way then." Juushiro walks slowly past Ichigo careful to avoid eye contact. "Please give some thought to what we discussed Captain Kuchiki."

"Of course Captain Ukitake." She answers as she rises to leave for the newest fire. "Captain Kurosaki, I don't recall you being assigned to_ my_ arson investigation."

"Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you!" Juushiro pops his head back inside the door. "Ichigo-kun is now assigned to help you in the arson cases." His white hair lifts slightly as he walks away with a huge grin on his face. _"Yes, That was a good start to push him over the edge. Now for her." _His mind clicks on the bright light bulb in his head illuminating the perfect person. _"Yes, she will do nicely."_

_

* * *

  
_

Special thanks to ChillyRaven for reading this over for me^^.

This update is a tad short due to Plot changes and locations. The next update will be amazing! I want to thank the many people who reviewed and alerted. It means a lot to me!!! As always reviews mean faster chapter so reviews my friends and I will update again by Saturday! FEED THE BUNNY CARROT REVIEWS!! Love Fuzzi


	9. It's Instinct

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Dedicated to Zer0Justice For the best review I've ever had. Seriously Thank you! **_

_**To ChillyRaven for staying up late to read it over for me^^**_

_**To Aria my anon reviewer^^ I hope you like the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The Favor**_

"_**I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman." Anais Nin **_

_Chapter 9; "It's Instinct"_

"You gave me your word." Ichigo's eyebrows furrow deep with his frown set like stone across his tan face. "Why did you tell her Renji?"

"She's my captain I am obilga-"

"Don't bullshit me Renji!" Ichigo grabs Renji's black uniform yanking him inside the remnants of his burned out shell of an office to try and talk some sense into him. "If you told Byakuya everything. You know what she would be forced to do!"

"Let go of me,_ Captain_ Kuro-"

"Ass-"

Both men break apart when Byakuya strolls in and begins surveying the damages. They drift in opposite directions looking for clues while shooting each other angry glances. Byakuya bends down noticing a strange white fabric only partially burned embroidered with black thread.

"_Hehe, Take this Kurosaki." _Renji picks up a broken chair leg and chucks it at Ichigo hitting him square against the nose with a loud whack.

Ichigo's head recoils back as he falls into the next room landing in a pile of soot and debris. He hears Renji snickering at him while he scrambles to his feet in a daze.

"Everything alright?" Byakuya asks popping her head up from her crouched position near the burned out window frame.

"Fine." They both reply masking the seething hatred in their voices. Renji gives Ichigo his best grin with a glimmer in his eye. Soon as she walks around the half incinerated wall Ichigo and Renji's eyes lock on each other with a spark of lightening streaking between their heads.

"I believed in you to do what's right for _her_." Ichigo whispers releasing a hint of hostility in his voice plastering a scowl on his face. "I'm so disappointed in you Renji."

"You are breaking my heart buddy." Renji turns away not noticing the drawer sliding out from the bottom shelf of the metal filing cabinet. "Fuu" His ankle twists colliding with the steel causing him to tumble forward to the dust covered floor with his butt up in the air.

"Did something fall?" Byakuya's calm face appears in the shattered remnant of the window from the outside.

"Oh no that was Renji. He had to get a_ realllly_ close look at something." Ichigo replies with a satisfied smirk.

"Did you discover something Renji?" Byakuya asks as a hell butterfly lands on her finger to give her a message from the fourth division.

"Yeah..." Renji grinds his teeth together trying to get his foot out of the open cabinet drawer. "Ichigo's a bas-"

Ichigo shoves the next drawer out with his foot clipping Renji's jaw forcing his head up with a loud cracking sound. "ah!" His voice comes out strangled, tears fill his eyes.

"We have to go to the Relief Station. The autopsy is finished."

~/~

"Do you think it's strange that the victim was already dead when it was put in the warehouse? I mean why burn a body that's already dead?"

"The whole case is unusual." Byakuya sits on her stool in front of the vanity pulling out the two long hair pins to free her hair. "I'm more concerned with the odd message left in the victims blood, and a secret door I didn't know about in my own warehouse."

"Those hair pins, where'd they come from?" Ichigo asks walking up behind her and grabbing the brush off the cherry-colored surface. "You wear them all the time, I just wondered are they special?"

"On the day the Kuchiki clan became a noble family, the Spirit King sent them as a gift" She looks at him through the mirrors reflection running the brush through her hair.

"Oh, So they are unique?"He continues sliding the brush through her hair, content being able to touch the soft dark mass.

"In a way. He sent all the female leaders of the families hairpins. Although they differ in design. Mine have the sakura blossom from my family crest, Shihoin Yoruichi's has a crescent moon." She lifts the gold hair pins showing him the dangling sakura flowers.

"Only two pair exist then?" Ichigo eyes the delicately handcrafted sakura bloom with interest.

"I would assume." She turns toward him bending her leg up causing the fabric of her robe to slip. _"He is prodding for information. What is he searching for? "_

Ichigo's eyes flick down to the smooth skin of her bare leg, and the small dagger strapped to her upper thigh. He doesn't notice her moving over him until it's too late. Byakuya forces Ichigo's shoulders down on the floor of her bedroom and straddles him.

"Oi!"

"Why are you so curious about my hair pins?" Her robe slips further, drooping down her shoulders, revealing a creamy white shoulder blade and the tops of her breasts.

"T-They are pretty." Ichigo stares at the soft looking orbs close enough to reach out and touch. _"They are...very pretty." _He nervously turns his head away trying to push her off. His hand brushes something soft making him swish his head back in her direction. Ichigo's brown eye's gaze at her lips instantly, causing him to snake his tongue over his mouth quickly.

"Do you see something you like?" Byakuya leans closer to him puckering her lips slightly.

Ichigo watches in awe as her hair slides from her shoulders to pool on his bare chest. _"Oh god...She smells so good. Tuberose, tuberose, tuberose, you are a wicked little flower."_

"Kiss me Kurosaki." She whispers tilting her graceful neck to entice him further.

Ichigo is stunned at her. The arch of her neck to her shoulders. The delicate way her lashes curl against her cheek when her eyes are closed. His body begins to tighten with excitement feeling her thighs rubbing against his torso. He only needs to lean his head up and he can slide his lips over hers. He wants to kiss her, more than he has wanted anything before.

"Byakuya..." His head lifts off the floor within a inch of her lips.

"Yes?"

"Tell me something..." He glimpses a slight curl at the corner of her mouth. "Do you really want me to kiss you, or are you just trying to win?"

"..." Byakuya boils with anger at his accusation. Her body snaps up and she gathers her robe around her body protectively.

"There is a visitor at the gate to see you, Byakuya-sama." A knock at the door and the servants voice makes Ichigo scramble with his face red.

"I'll be right there." She answers smoothing her robe as she moves to the exit. "You _will_ kiss me first." Byakuya flicks her hair behind her shoulders opening the door. "And Kurosaki..." She glances at him, running her eyes over his lean muscular body. "At least _try _to put up a fight." She giggles softly vanishing around the rooms wrap around porch.

"Oh I'm doomed." He looks down at the sizable tent in his pants shaking his head. _"Shit! Please god tell me she didn't notice!"_

"Well, if it isn't the Romeo of Soul Society." Renji's voice echoes through the night air.

"Renji?" Ichigo walks outside with his mouth wide open bewildered at Renji's body almost defying gravity hanging from a tree trunk with his legs wrapped around it.

"Hey ass-" Renji hiccups loudly, his whole body shakes causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo rolls his eyes trying to lift Renji up from the ground. "You are drunk again?" Ichigo drags Renji around the other side of the building so Byakuya can't see his current condition. Leaning him against a wall he folds his arms in front of his chest. "You will get in trouble if Byakuya finds out."

"Byakuya...Byakuya. She is not my problem." Renji points his finger out following Ichigo's movements. "The two of you are my problem!"

"How is that?"

"Everything was fine until you had to go and m-marry her!" Renji swings his fist at Ichigo hitting the air and falling toward the ground.

"Renji, go home sleep it off. We can talk tomorrow." Ichigo catches him and helps him stand up straight. He releases him to walk away when Renji's right foot lands with a puff of dust on Ichigo's backside. "Ooof!" Ichigo falls on the dry ground with a thud.

"You don't know what she needs. I have known her longer than you!"

Struggling to his feet Ichigo points his finger at the irate red head. "What is your problem with me all of a sudden!" Ichigo stomps at Renji. "You haven't acted right since..." Ichigo stops mid-sentence as it all becomes clear to him. "Hey Renji." Ichigo's voice calms. "Are you in lo-"

Renji senses what Ichigo is about to ask, whirling around grabbing him and crashing into the wall behind them. They break through the wooden planks crashing into a pond.

"You give her back to me you asshole!" Renji starts kicking at Ichigo's backside bobbing his body into the water over and over causing a giant wave to ripple. "She even _listens_ to your dumb-ass now!"

Ichigo dives under the water turning toward Renji. Snatching his leg he jerks Renji into the water face first with a huge splash.

Renji hits the warm water with a loud smacking sound. Twisting his body he pops right back out to the surface giving Ichigo a large uppercut with his fist to his jaw.

"You aren't so tough without your big sword to hide behind!"

"Bastard!" Ichigo snags Renji by the hair slamming his forehead to his knee. Taking a deep breath he smells Byakuya's tuberose scent, his eyes spot a section of blooming white flowers. _"Oh that's tuberose?" _

"Tch, gonna take more than that to make me give up on her." Renji's fist aims straight for Ichigo's serious face.

"I'm falling for her."

"What?" Renji's fist stops just before it makes contact with Ichigo's nose.

"I'm sorry Renji." Ichigo shakes his head. "You can hit me all you want but..." His brown eyes lower to the swishing water. "It won't change my mind. It's instinct, when I look in her eyes I see it. I see _her_."

"Y-you mean it don't you?" Renji's face changes from anger to shame. "Swear to me.."

"On my soul...I'll never let anyone hurt her." Ichigo rests his hand on Renji's shoulder. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I'll screw up I'm sure, but I'll never leave her. I'll die first."

Byakuya's deep blue eyes widen in surprise from behind the dividing wall on the bathhouse. She slips back into her room running directly into the bathroom.

"_He wasn't lying..." _Her hands drift up to her face to cover her the spreading blush and smiling face. _"Ugh! Why couldn't you have told me that before the bet!"_

"_He kind of...did."_

"_Shut-up Senbonzakura! I have to figure out how to win this bet as fast as possible."_

"_Just lose."_

"_Unacceptable! Kuchiki's never fail!"_

"_Then you know what you have to do..."_

"_Oh god...You can't mean?"_

~/~

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I wonder if you would help me teach Byakuya-chan one last lesson?" Ukitake smiles opening his door to let her slip into his home.

"Bya-Boo still hasn't learned..."

* * *

**_Hey all! Fuzzi here with your update! Now I have to say a special thanks to the many, many people alerting and favoriting! I'm sooo happy! I just wish you all would review! Please? pretty please? *makes bunny eyes* thanks again and look forward to the next chapter! As always my reviews equals me uploading twice in one week! Cya ya!_**


	10. and the winner is?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta by Chillyraven. *Cheers!**

**For Icy Fae Tears, and her awesome gift box! ^.^**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The Favor**_

_  
"__**Love is often the fruit of marriage." Moliere **_

_**Chapter 10; ...and the winner is...?**_

Ichigo's mouth drops open in utter terror as Yoruichi slips a hand under his uniform to caress his chest. _"Stop touching me!"_

"Shihoin Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing?"

"_Oh shit!"_

"Oh! Byakuya-Boo." Her yellow cat eyes flick over to Byakuya's frowning face. "I've decided to take Ichigo."

"Is that so?" Byakuya replies emotionless as she walks toward the woman she considers her greatest rival.

"_Are they going to kill each other?!"_

"Well, I don't see how you would mind. You aren't using him." Yoruichi teases Byakuya moving her hands to slide Ichigo's clothes down his broad shoulders.

"Oi, I mind!"

"Shut up!" Both women yell at Ichigo causing an eerie silence to fall around the scene.

"_Hey Dad. Ever wish you could rewind the last 24 hours of your life just to change one stupid decision? I do." _

_**Last Night;**_

Ichigo slides open the door to his bedroom. Stripping off his wet clothes he yanks up his pajama pants just before the bathroom door opens. He watches Byakuya walk past him without a word to her changing room shutting the door quietly.

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief, thankful she hasn't yet discovered her hot spring has a busted wall and is missing half it's water. He knows it's inevitable that in the morning she will be pissed off beyond all reasoning. Sitting down on the bed they share he leans over and smells her pillow. Her pleasant flowery fragrance is becoming a comfort to him.

Scooting over to his side of the bed he pulls back the blankets and tucks his legs underneath. The door to Byakuya's changing room opens again. Ichigo's mouth drops open in shock as Byakuya steps inside wearing a pink cotton tank top and a snug fitting pair of pants.

"Human clothes?!" He didn't know she even had human clothes!

"Yes, Rukia gave them to me. I know they are a little tight, but they are still adequate for exercise."

He blinks as she lays down a thin blue mat on the floor then stands in the center of it. His eyes slowly slide up her legs to her round bottom. The room suddenly feels warm, very warm, warmer than he is comfortable with. He watches her pulling her leg straight up next to her head.

"_What is she...oh my god... flexible."_ He falls off the bed when she starts moving her body in long languid stretches. "Oof!" His orange head peeks over the side of the bed just as she arches into a back bend. Byakuya's breasts catch his attention, the roundness, the way they defy gravity, and the tiny nip-. He averts his eyes feeling a fiery pressure in his groin. "_Is she for real?"_

"Are you injured?"

He looks up finding her laying across the bed, her smoky blue eyes staring directly at him an inch away.

"Whoa!" Ichigo presses up against the wall, his arms jerk up terrified. "W-What was that you were doing?"

"Yoga." She leans her lovely face closer to Ichigo's intense gaze. "I started practicing Yoga when I was sixteen." He watches her extend her right leg in front of her, with her left behind her. She rotates her hips pushing her spine into a graceful curl then lifts her arms above her head. "This is the monkey pose."

"Monkey pose? " He swallows the knot in his throat staring at the way her body curves perfectly. _"I can't see why it's called that."_

"Oh? Are you interested in Yoga?" She turns to Ichigo and flashes him a tiny smile.

"_Yoga is the world's greatest gift to mankind... S-She is going to win."_

"_Tch, just take her."_

"_I refuse to lose!"_

"_Pfft, fine. If I were you-"_

"_Yeah, well..you aren't."_

"_Give me time... Who knows, maybe I'm exactly what Queenie needs."_

"Yoga..." He mumbles gazing at the back of her neck when she turns away. The absence of her uniform and normal sleeping robe is giving him a rare glimpse at the graceful looking area of her neckline. "Yoga..."

"Yes, would you like me to show you a position or two?" She stands in the center of the mat looking at him.

"_She wants to teach me positions!?"_

"Kurosaki...?" Ichigo hears her light giggle as she opens the door to her changing room. _"She thinks she can mess with me, and just because I'm a guy I'll give in! Gonna take more than some stupid Yoga to wear me down Byakuya Kuchiki!"_

"Eh, Yoga's alright...I guess." He climbs back in the bed and folds his arms in front of his chest. _"You wanna play hard ball, I can too!"_

He lays down waiting for a body to slide next to his, eager to begin his plan. _"Woman, you are going down!"_

Not a moment later she arrives wearing a pale pink silk sleeping robe with her long black hair cascading down her back. He is patient, letting the lamp click off and her breathing to slow before he turns away taking most of the blankets with him. It's a chilly night and he is positive he will get a reaction out of her. The blankets begin to pull toward her. Ichigo tucks the comforter under his arm and holds it firmly.

"I-Ichigo..I'm cold. You are taking all the blanket." Byakuya's voice is quiet as she tugs on the covers. "Ichigo?"

He turns over, pressing his shirtless chest heavily on top of her while continuing to feign sleep. He feels her body grow stiff and her breathing quickens.

"You are too close." She tries to push him away, but Ichigo doesn't budge. "I can't sleep when you crushing me!"

"_Haha!" _He can't control himself. His chest shakes in a silent chuckle.

"You bastard!" She uses a bit a reiatsu and shoves him off the bed in a loud thud. "Stay on your side!"

"Oi! That wasn't very nice!" He barks back her ready to climb back into bed.

"I'm warning you Kurosaki... I'm not afraid to kidou your ass if you get out of line." Byakuya yanks the blankets up and turns away from him.

"Aren't you worried... people might find out you are an abuser?" He drops into the bed making sure to jar her around as much as he can. "Scandal!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She kicks at his shins with her right heel.

"Ouch! Damn it that hurts!" He flops his leg over the bed pinning hers. "I would shout it from Soukyoku Hill!"

"Figures..you have no pride." Byakuya retorts wrapping her free leg on top of his. Ichigo retaliates quickly rolling over on top of her and pinning her arms above her head.

"Pride? What do I need that for?" His brown eyes are muted in the dimly lit room hiding the spark of enjoyment in them. "When you have enough to fill _all _of Soul Society."

"Release me this instant!" Byakuya's chest heaves up and down from the wrestling match. She begins to squirm under him growing more pissed by the minute.

"No!"

"Ouch!" Her face contorts in pain and her arms go limp.

"Oh, Byakuya I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt-" Ichigo starts stuttering apologies profusely rolling off of her and flipping on the light. He bends down next to the bed taking her hands in his and checking for injuries.

"Sucker!" She moves to kick him, he dodges quickly making her fall from the bed in a heap of silk.

"Ha! Who is the sucker now!" Ichigo stands above her gloating over his victory, when his right leg is yanked from under him. He drops to the floor next to her. Ichigo senses her trying to gain the upper hand, and rolls over fast on top of her again. By now they are both panting for air and angry at each other.

"Looks like I win this battle, Queenie." He leans toward her flushed face with a sly grin on his face.

"Queenie?" Her face turns a darker shade of red at the nickname. "You've never called me that. The other-"

He takes a deep breath of the long soft hair splayed out, shimmering in the pale moonlight streaming from the cracks in the doorway. She is beautiful like this. Missing the trappings of her rank and social status, all that's left here beneath him is the woman. Even more seductive and mysterious as each day passes. This woman is showing him a world he thought he could never experience.

"Byakuya.." His face is closer now, just a breath away from her soft red lips.

"Yes?"

"I give-"

The knock on the door sends them scrambling in opposite directions. "Yes?"

" Byakuya-sama, The person you have been looking for has been found." The servant calls from outside the door.

"Thank you." She walks to the exit straitening her clothes and vanishes.

Ichigo is left behind wondering who Byakuya has been looking for. Also why does god not want him to kiss her. "I wanted to kiss her damn it!"

**Flashback end;**

"_Dad, I should have kissed her. Now I may never get another chance!" _Ichigo watches the too women glaring daggers at each other as a terrifying silence blankets the small training ground he had discovered this morning while trying to walk off last night's sexual frustration.

"_I gotta hand it to ya king, I never imagined we'd get two hot chicks fighting over us!"_

"_They aren't fighting over you!"_

"_Tch, you be technical. I'll be practical, go kiss Queenie!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"It's clear you are just letting Ichigo go to waste." Yoruichi yanks Ichigo's left arm to follow her.

"Oi."

"That." Byakuya points her long delicate finger to Ichigo's writhing form. "Is mine." Byakuya moves quick in an impressive flash step grabbing Ichigo's other arm.

"Oi!"

"Oh, so you do want him then?" Yoruichi's yellow eyes sparkle with amusement in the high noon sunlight. She pulls Ichigo a little closer to her side, Byakuya immediately pulls him back.

"No one takes anything away from me." Byakuya pulls him from Yoruichi's grasp. Grabs both sides of his haori and tugs him against her body. She crashes her lips over his in a fast heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

_**Hey all as promised a new chapter! I truly hope you all like it. Thanks to the many people who alert/fav! Thanks to the people who take time to post my a review. I'm super grateful, I've had a rough couple of days and everytime I get a review it keeps me from giving up! Love Fuzzi.**_


	11. The Black Lotus

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thank to ChillyRaven for the beta work^^ Dedicated to Aria6 and her sister ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The Favor**_

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
-Lao Tzu **_

Chapter 11; The Black Lotus

Byakuya walks into her office. Flipping to the marked page of the old book she pulls off her wedding band to compare the symbols. Her mind reels recalling last nights meeting with the only known relative of the master craftsmen responsible for the rings design.

"_Are you positive your grandfather engraved this plain looking band?" She asks as the older man looks closely through magnifying glass at the wedding band. "He normally does more elaborate pieces."_

"_Without a doubt Byakuya-sama. This is my progenitors work. " The man turns the ring gazing at the small lotus painstakingly engraved on the inside of the band. "Oh my, this is indeed an important artifact."_

"_Artifact?" Byakuya picks up the ring slanting her smoky blue eyes downward for a closer look._

"_Yes, this piece is one of a kind. The Spirit King gave the heads of the noble families gifts."_

"_I am aware of that." She points to the two golden hairpins lightly chiming in her hair._

"He gave out one ring to a special family; The Kuroihasu." The old man sits down wiping a layer of sweat from his brow. "How did you obtain such a priceless artifact?"

"_It's not important. What do you know about the family."_

"_The family seal is here." He points to the ornate lotus with a small flame floating above it on the inner band. "It appears incomplete or missing something."_

"_That symbol is not in the Kuchiki records as a family seal."_

"_It wouldn't be. The Kuroihasu family predates the current noble families." _

"_If the Kuroihasu predates the current noble families, that would mean they outrank them."_

"_Yes. The Kuroihasu, or The Black Lotus family were the first noble clan. However, they gave up their status to serve the Spirit King. They became the founding members of the zero squad."_

Tucking the book back in her haori she feels another migraine flaring up. Placing her fingertips to her head she makes small circles trying to ease the painful ache.

"Why would the Spirit King give The Black Lotus family a plain looking wedding band as a gift, and what is it missing?" She slides the ring back down her finger then continues pondering Kurosaki's family tree. "When he finds out, I wonder what he will do?" She slides the ring around her finger with her thumb. "Will he stay?" The tremor in her hand gives away the inner turmoil of her heart. Has she fallen that quickly...that deeply over someone so frustrating?

"Someone leaving Byakuya-chan?" Jushiro Ukitake walks to her desk with his typical warm smile on his face.

"What do you know about Kurosaki's family history?" Byakuya folds her hands in her lap glaring at her mentor for any reaction.

"Why are you curious all of a sudden over Ichigo-kun's lineage?" He sits down in the wooden chair across from her.

"Don't you find it odd how quickly his spiritual energy increased in that first year? He went from completely off our radar to surpassing a captain in six months. I find it even stranger that no one speaks of how such a feat is possible. Just who is he to be able to learn on the level of a prodigy?"

"Have you checked-"

"Don't lie to me. You know there is no family under the name of Kurosaki listed in the Great Spirit Libaray _or_ my family's archives."

"Maybe you are checking the wrong name." Ukitake stands aburptly turning in the doors direction.

"I have a hypothetical question for you my dear sensei." She stands behind her desk with her fingers splayed on the desktop.

"Yes?" He keeps his voice calm despite how his mind anticipats her next question. _"Byakuya-chan...be careful. Some knowledge comes with a responsibility."_

"If I searched under the name Black Lotus. What would I find?"

"Nothing...that family doesn't exist." He shuts his eyes struggling with keeping his breathing normal. "However, the act of searching may bring you... unexpected results." He flash steps away anxious to escape any further inquiries that may expose his knowledge of Ichigo's bloodline.

"_Ukitake is warning me. If I make his nobility known.. He... would become too powerful? No...The Black Lotus clan would claim him as an heir. He would be taken away from me!" Byakuya's head tips up sensing a surge of familiar reiastu. "Rukia is flaring her reiastu." She walks out of her office focusing on her reiatsu. Heading in Rukia's direction her heart begins to beat wildly. "Why would they take him? The Zero Squad is filled with promoted captains?"_

"_Yes. The Kuroihasu, or The Black Lotus family were the first noble clan. However, they gave up their status to serve the Spirit King. They became the founding members of the zero squad."_

"I...think I know why." Byakuya flash steps outside her manor as a huge explosion sends her flying back against a granite wall. Her eyes open to a wall of flames and a heavy screech of reiatsu followed by Ichigo appearing next to her.

"Byakuya are you alright?" Ichigo grabs her by the arms turning her to look in her face. "Shit you are bleeding."

"It's nothing." Byakuya sees a path of ice cut through wall freezing the area next to her. The ice cuts through the flames drenching the walkway with a massive amount of water. "Rukia.." Byakuya senses Rukia's spirit energy drop suddenly. She flash steps inside finding Rukia's body surrounded by a tall cone of ice inside the kitchen.

"The reiatsu here feels like an arrancar. Ruk-" Ichigo's voice is stole away by the image of Rukia arching over Yuzu's body encased in the ice. "Yuzu..."

"Rukia has encased them both in ice." Byakuya touches the solid cold mass lightly with her fingertips.

"Move I'll break it!" Ichigo pulls his sword from behind his back ready to strike the ice.

"Wait." Byakuya holds up her small hand to stop him. "Ichigo, look." She points down at the two small bodies huddled together with red ice crystals plastered on Rukia's head and Yuzu's side. "Rukia is keeping them alive inside the ice cone."

"I'll get Unohana-san."

~/~

"Kurosaki, I'm going to return to the crime scene and check for any evidence."

"No, stay here with Rukia and Yuzu. I'll go and look for clues." He begins to walk away when Byakuya's hand touches his shoulder.

"I am the leader of my clan. I shou-"

"Byakuya, please stay with them?" Ichigo turns his head looking down at her with a stricken face. "I-I'm not the calm one. I'm not good at just waiting. I'm going to find the bastard that dared lift a hand to my sisters, and attack my home."

"_Sisters... his home? Have we become a family when I wasn't looking?" _Her hand slides off his white haori to her side. She blinks in shock as he presses his lips to her forehead lightly before flash stepping awa_y. "Ichigo, I have so much to tell you. Be careful."_

Glancing around the waiting room Byakuya keeps her composure regardless of the situation. Karin and Toshiro sit on a small sofa with their hands interlaced. Byakuya can not tell who is holding who's hand between the two of them.

Her smoky blue eyes turn to stare blankly at the door that leads to Rukia and Yuzu's operating room. She stands perfectly still, emotionless, and waits for news. The door opens and Unohana Retsu walks up to her with a grave expression on her normally serene face.

~/~

"Yo, Renji." Ichigo looks around the gutted kitchen with a stiff frown on his face.

"Well, hey there Romeo." Renji reaches inside his uniform pulling out something gold. "Adultry is illegal is Soul Society. Just so you know."

"Not right now Renji. It's not like I wanted Byakuya and Yoruichi fighting over me earlier today. Did you bring it?" The red head holds up the golden hairpin to watch Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo clenches his fists at his side as Renji nods. "The first victim was one of my subordinates."

"Yeah but the hairpin was found behind a door captain Kuchiki didn't even know about. With a message that is a warning to not get involved in other people's affairs." Renji looks at the hairpin twirling it around between his fingertips.

Ichigo lifts his eyebrows at Renji's insight.

"I looked it up alright!"

"Then they burned down my office." Ichigo scratches at his head trying to discover the fires connection.

"Ichigo...wasn't Byakuya at your office the day before?" They both look at each other realizing the one thing each fire has in common. "Hey Ichi-

"I'm already ahead of you." They both run to Byakuya's bedroom and find a gold hairpin sitting on her vanity."

"Someone is trying to kill my wife."

"We will just have to catch them before they do."

"Catch...right." Ichigo picks up the matching hairpin feeling a tightening his his chest. The thought of someone hurting Byakuya ignites an anger inside him that he hasn't felt before. "Renji, I'm going to need your help convincing Byakuya to take a small vacation."

"Just tell what you want me to do buddy."

They walk to the Relief Station coming up with a plan to get Byakuya to agree to a 'vacation.' Which will actually be protective custody.

"So tell me Ichigo..How good _was_ that kiss this morning?" Renji elbows Ichigo in the side making him trip into a nearby tree.

"Bastard!" Ichigo dusts off his haori then lifts his head to glare at Renji's smiling face.

"Well? Was it good?"

"Gentlemen don't kiss and tell." He marches ahead of Renji with a gleam in his eye and his hand drifting up to touch his lips.

"_Hey Dad, I wonder if you felt it when you kissed Mom. That great moment in your soul when you realized her value. When you knew you loved her. People describe it as magic or some kind of tingle. I didn't feel that when she kissed me this morning. Her kiss made me feel like I was the luckiest bastard alive. I want her Dad. I want to breathe her in. I want her to look at me without that fragile mask she wears so willingly. More than anything I want to be worthy of her. So when the mask does crumble... she will feel proud to love a guy like me."_

_

* * *

_

Hey all! Well here is is! I hope you enjoy-joy! Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me the past few days ;D Fuzzi is gettin her groove back. To prove it here is a chapter I worked all night last night! So review to let me know what you think! Please? ;D


	12. Does it show?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

Beta By ChillyRaven yay! Dedicated to Grinja For reviewing^^

* * *

_**The Favor**_

**_"Only the weak are cruel. Gentleness can only be expected from the strong." Leo Buscaglia_**

****Chapter12; "_**Does it show?"**_

"Why does today have to be sunny and beautiful?" Byakuya walks through the burned out remnant of her kitchen fighting back the urge to throw up. "Please rain." Her throat tightens, forcing the suppressed grief in her heart to surface. Ichigo flash steps next to her, causing her haori to ripple from his reiatsu.

"Byakuya, I'm leaving now." Ichigo bites his lower lip struggling to keep from touching her. "I should be back before sunset with Inoue."

"Alright." She turns as Ichigo walks past, their elbows bump into each other. _"Please be careful, Ichigo."_

"Byakuya." The contact is enough to push Ichigo into following his instincts. "Take off your haori."

"Whatever for?" She blinks trying to figure out his meaning. Ichigo grows impatient, his desire for her is growing at an alarming rate. "Ichigo, what are doing?"

"I am going to kiss you..." He tugs her haori off her shoulders dropping in down to the dirty floor. "not the captain of the sixth division, or the leader of the Kuchiki clan. Just you."

"W-What?" A deep blush flares out on Byakuya's pale face. She takes a step back holding her hands in front of her. "You can't be serious." Her back bumps into the kitchen wall. "This isn't the time."

"This is the perfect time." Ichigo places a hand next to her head, and another gently pulls out the gold hairpins from her black silken locks. Her hair unfurls draping down in a soft dark wave. "This is the woman who captivates me." His eyes drop to her lips for a moment before leaning close to brush his lips over hers. His heart beats faster the longer he lingers over her soft lips.

Byakuya is stunned by his words, and his gentleness. Her mouth opens to him in quiet submission to his soft persuasion. She senses his hand tremble slightly as he slides his calloused fingers over her cheek. _"Why Ichigo? Why are you so careful with me?"_ She hears Ichigo release a timid sigh when he breaks the kiss.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "I don't want to leave you."

His words make her body twist inside. _"I feel so naked around him." _Once again she is left with an overwhelming desire to bare her soul to him. "_Does it show?"_

"Renji is going to stay here until I return." He watches her eyebrow lift and before she can speak he silences her with his fingertip on her damp lips. "Don't fight me on this. It has nothing to do with your abilities or how strong I know you are. I'm not leaving my wife unprotected while I'm in the living world. "

"_He called me his wife."_ Byakuya resists the urge to reach out and touch his face. "Captain Unohana says the reiatsu saturating her wound is like an espada, and it's responsible for her brain...damage. Ichigo, do you believe that Inoue Orihime can reject the massive damage Rukia suffered?"

"Inoue healed me many times. Even when I was near death from an espada attack." He turns away from her to look outside at the blooming sakura in the courtyard. "I don't know, but I have to try."

"When you return I have something important to tell you." She twirls the wedding band around with her thumb.

"Do you want to tell me now?" Ichigo looks at her nervous expression stepping toward her.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Renji's face panics seeing Byakuya inside the destroyed kitchen. "I mean Captain Kurosaki, the gate is ready. Captain Ukitake says you can leave now."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo waits to hear what she has to say.

"When you come back. I have several things to say." Byakuya takes her hairpins from Ichigo's hand and leaves the room.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you...doing...whatever." Renji stammers nervously shifting his weight around from foot to foot.

"Oi! We weren't doing _that_! You pervert!" Ichigo stomps outside, his brown eyes lifting to the pink flowers blooming on the sakura tree. "Renji..."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Tch, like I'm doing this for you." Renji slaps Ichigo on the back with a wide grin on his face.

"Don't try to take my girl while I'm gone."

"Can't make that promise, buddy." Renji looks at Ichigo's worried face and sighs. "Actually, I was thinking about asking Orihime-chan out for a date." Renji flicks his eyes at Ichigo with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Inoue is out of your league." Ichigo laughs relieved Renji isn't bitter about his relationship with Byakuya.

"You any different?

"Hell yes!" Ichigo grins holding up his right hand showing his wedding band. "Half the battle is already won."

"Eh, That just means she can't run away from your ugly ass."

"Byakuya could try..but I'd find her."

_~/~_

Stepping out of the bathroom Byakuya pulls her nightgown around her body. Tying the light pink belt into a bow her deep blue eyes slant over to the empty bed.

"Ichigo, where are you?" She whispers tugging back the comforter to sit down on the bed. She removes her hairpins to set them on her nightstand. The knock at her door startles her. She rises quickly dropping the family treasures on her pillow. With her heart in her chest she reaches up to the sliding to door open it, when she hears a voice calling from the other side.

"Captain?"

"Yes Renji?" Disappointment fills her body realizing it's not Ichigo on the other side. He is four hours late.

"I just heard from Captain Ukitake. The gate was activated twenty-minutes ago, but he has yet to enter it. That's all we know."

"Thank you Renji." She hides the concern for the orange haired-shinigami with her usual stoic reply.

"Captain, I'm sure Ichigo has a good reason for being late. After all, he has you to return too."

She doesn't reply to Renji's comment, instead she returns to the bed. Grabbing her hairpins she sets them on the nightstand, then switches off the light. Her eyes flick over to the vacant spot to her right. "Well, I don't miss you at all, and I refuse to worry about your... cute ass." She huffs looking at the empty space now Ichigo's rightful place. Scooting over to Ichigo's side, she pulls his pillow into her arms. Byakuya rubs her face into it breathing in his sun-kissed fragrance.

"Damn you for making me miss you!" She yells into the pillow before hitting it with her fist."Damn you for making me worry!" She hits the pillow a few more times before yanking the covers over her head. "Bastard! You better come home." She whispers sadly before falling asleep. "You better come back to me."

~/~

"_Run faster, Ichigo." _He tells himself feeling his blood dripping down his sides and face. _"I am going to make it back to her. I have to, I promised her." _He turns quickly at the intersection and stops in his tracks. He is surrounded by mirrored skyscrapers that extend up into the sky. The shriek grows louder behind him, urging him to continue to run. Turning left he sees a building with a huge tree growing its branches up along the length of the reflective glass. With nowhere else to hide he climbs up the tall structure. It feels like hours pass as he scales the dead tree limbs. With the top within his reach, Zangetsu appears.

"Old man?"

"It is time." Zangetsu reaches down from the roof yanking Ichigo up. "Go forward."

Ichigo gasps at the orchard of dead sakuras lining the rooftop in two long rows. Glancing up ahead he notices a great sphere of clear water. Inside the sphere he is stunned to see Byakuya curled up in the fetal position. He dashes quickly to the hovering orb with Byakuya sleeping inside. Her long white dress floating weightless in the water. Suddenly a menacing black mist swirls blocking his path to her.

Zangetsu pulls out his broad blade holding it up with a blast of reiatsu. "Show your true form." The zanpaktou spirit calls to the mist as it takes the shape of a man with bold violet eyes and short brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo grits his teeth as the man touches the sphere. "Are... you Haruka?"

"She is mine." Haruka's voice growls. Byakuya stirs inside the orb, her body arches up, and her face winces in pain.

"Oi! Stop it! You are hurting her." Ichigo watches her eyes open. She floats toward him with her hands on the barrier. "Let her out of that thing!" Ichigo reaches out to touch the waters surface when Haruka points Byakuya's blade at him.

"She is my wife, you can't have her." Haruka snaps his fingers. Suddenly Byakuya's eyes bleed thick bloody tears dripping down her face. "Her tears... her pain... her devotion... her love are mine only."

"You are wrong, Byakuya doesn't belong to anyone. She is her own person."

Haruka holds his face near the sphere and gazes at Byakuya. "You are so pretty when you cry." She begins convulse, her hands pound on the orb. His expression changes from love to a wide menacing grimace. "She is drowning in her own tears and grief." Haruka lifts Senbonzakura up and slashes at Ichigo. "I'm the only one who wants her."

"That's bullshit, you are dead!" Ichigo begins to panic watching helplessly as she claws at the barrier.

"I'm the only who loved her, who will ever love her." Haruka smiles as Byakuya slides down the sphere grabbing at her throat. "Poor little girl left all alone in that big dark mansion to die of neglect."

"Byakuya, you aren't alone anymore." Anger stirs inside Ichigo. He refuses to lose her. He just found her, and isn't ready to let her go.

"No one would even miss her, or cry for her if she died."

"I would miss you!" Ichigo feels Zangetsu appear in his hand. Lifting his sword he moves to cut down Haruka when Senbonzakura vanishes. Ichigo walks past Haruka and places his hand on the watery surface. "I'm not like him." The orb bursts sending a flood of water over the roof and down the sides of the building in long waterfalls.

Ichigo is sent in the rush of water to the buildings edge. Against the current his pulls himself back up, and watches in shock as the scenery changes. The dead trees begin to blossom pink sakura, and the water stills forming a lake. Ichigo walks forward to meet Byakuya who is standing in the center of the lake wearing a white sun dress with her hair laying free down her back.

"_Tch, took you long enough to get through to her."_

"_Not right now, I'm going to check on my girl."_

"_Careful... one step at a time King."_

"_Tell me one thing..."_

"_Nah, Haruka's really dead, and now he is dead in Queenie's heart too."_

"_Which spirit world are we in? Mine or hers?"_

"_Tch, Do I gotta tell you everything? Figure it out yourself, dumb ass." _

_**Click**_

Ichigo's eyes pop open the same time as Byakuya's.

"I'm back."

"You are late." She replies softly hiding her smile in the pillow her arms are curled around.

"I come home to find my pillow is stolen and a beautiful woman has curled up on my side of the bed."

"I'm keeping them."

"The pillow or the side?" He lifts a lock of her hair, bringing it to his nose to breathe in it's sweet smell.

"Both."

"Then I guess I'll keep this." Ichigo whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around her to tug her closer to his chest.

* * *

**_Hello all! Fuzzibunniez here With an update ;D yay! I do hope you enjoyed it. It was very hard for me, this update. One of the hardest I've done. I spent a large chunk of my day writing this Labor of Love for you all. Reviews are love...and I need love. Sniffs *makes bunny eyes* Please drop a review. I could use some feedback ;D All those people who favorite and alert how about a review to thank me for my time ;D The next chapter will be a significant one in their relationship so please give me some encouragement!!! All My Love Fuzzi_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Only For You" by Trading Yesterday**

**Dedicated to T149man, you will know very soon ;D**

_**Beta work by ChillyRaven; Thanks Boo!**_

_**The Favor**_

"_**Only For You."**_

**_"Blinding darkness surrounds me  
and I am reaching for you only  
this hopelessness that drowns  
all that I believe  
will be the one thing that I need  
for you only._**

**_there's a hunger it's slowly growing  
chasing shadows but never knowing  
if all that I have done  
is keeping me from you  
than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue  
to return to you."_**

_**Chapter 13; "Only For You."**_

Ichigo's eyes pop open the same time as Byakuya's.

"I'm back."

"You are late." She replies softly hiding her smile in the pillow her arms are curled around.

"I come home to find my pillow is stolen and a beautiful woman has curled up on my side of the bed."

"I'm keeping them."

"The pillow or my side of the bed?" He lifts a lock of her hair, bringing it to his nose to breathe in it's sweet smell.

"Both."

"Then I guess I'll keep _this_." Ichigo whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around her to tug her closer to his chest.

_"For how long Ichigo? How long until you grow tired of my coldness? How long until the Zero Squad takes you away to serve your family?" _Byakuya lifts her hand up to a beam of moonlight streaking through the room. The gold band seems to taunt her as it glints in the glow of the pale full moon. "_This_ is becoming comfortable." She returns her hand to the muted shadow of the room. "_This_ is only a favor."

Hearing her soft voice Ichigo gently turns her towards him. He presses his hands around each side of her small shoulders to look at the shimmering blue eyes partially eclipsed in the dim light of night. "Remember when I agreed to this favor, what I asked for in return?"

"Yes, you asked for me to owe you a favor."

"I wanna use my favor."

"What do you want?"

"_This_ ." His hand lifts pointing to her chest.

"I have no right to refuse you." She shuts her eyes and turns her head away.

"Oi! I don't mean _that_!" He curls his fingertips around her chin tugging her gently to meet his intense gaze. "I want to see if _this_, is more than just a favor."

"Why?" Byakuya struggles to keep from biting at her lower lip.

"_This _is becoming irreplaceable to me." His thumb makes small circles on her soft cheek. "You told me once you thought Haruka was the one thing that was only yours."

"I was young and innocent. It's not possible to have that type of... affection from a man."

"It is possible. You just asked the wrong man. I can be that for you...." He watches her lips tremble from the weight of his words. "Yours only." He places a small kiss on her forehead before slipping over to his side of the bed. Before sleep settles over him Ichigo hears her whisper words that draw a smile over his face.

"You make me want to try."

~/~

"Dad never talked about his past. It was like history began for him when he met Mom." Ichigo lifts Byakuya's wedding ring up to the light with a skeptical look of his face. "So you are saying this little ring makes me..."

"The highest ranking noble in Soul Society."

"Was it painful to say that to me?" He cocks his eyebrow at her with a mischievous grin.

"I died a little inside." She replies without changing her expression.

"Haha! You made a joke!" Ichigo pokes the tip of her nose to watch her squirm. "I'm starting to rub off on you."

"_You have no idea..." _Byakuya thinks to herself trying to hide the blush streaking across her pale cheeks. "What will you do Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Eh? Do?" He slides the ring back on her finger and looks at it shinning in the morning sunlight.

"You are nobility surely you must realize the import-

"Yeah...whatever. I don't care." He scratches at his hair leaning his back against the wall next to Byakuya's vanity.

"You don't..care?" Byakuya's mouth falls open in shock. He can't possibly not be affected by this! She shakes her head trying to figure out his reasoning_. __"The way he just stands there so oblivious of his own sensuality. Makes him irresistible."_

"You said the zero squad serves the king, in this other dimension?"

"Yes." She pushes her second hairpin in her hair holding it in place.

"Like hell I'm going there. I have more important people to protect here." His amber eyes gaze at the way her mouth puckers as she speaks_. __"I want to touch her." _

"Who could be more important than protecting the ruler of our society?!"

"You." He yanks out the hairpins and sets them on the vanity.

"What are you doing?" Her hand reaches for the gold hairpins, when his closes over hers.

"Wear your hair down today." His hand moves slowly up her arm sliding along the soft skin to her chin. "For me?"

In that moment, Byakuya felt like her skin was the only thing keeping her in place. "A-alright." Her stomach feels light when he dips his head down and lightly presses his lips over hers. His kiss is steadily becoming more contagious. She closes her eyes and for the first time relaxes enough to return his kiss. It's a rush of delicate sensations making her insides twist and her heart pound. The incredible gentleness from his lips mixed with her own simmering desire spin her head.

Ichigo's hands suddenly wrap around her, causing her to tumble off her seat. Before her head can hit the floor his hand swoops underneath to block her fall. The kiss doesn't break, and becomes more heated. The small sound that escapes her throat encourages him. He wants to take everything she offers him and hold her close.

Byakuya's mind screams at her to pull away from him. This isn't the time for such a thing. Her heart and body ache to reach up to touch Ichigo's soft looking hair. Just one little caress can't hurt. Moving her right hand up to his face, a knock at the door makes her hand freeze.

"Ignore it." Ichigo whispers pulling his lips away from hers. His eyes heavy with desire notice her hand near his face_. __"She was finally going to touch me. Whoever that is I'm going to-!"_

"Captain." Renji's voice makes Ichigo's blood run cold. _"Go die Renji!"_

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya's voice comes out stiff and annoyed.

"Captain Unohana is asking for you, and Captain Kurosaki."

"Thank you."

~/~

"I'm afraid the unique reiatsu saturating Kuchiki-san's wound is giving Inoue-san some difficulty. It's going to take so time." Unohana points to the two sleeping girls with a serene look on her face. "I have put them both in a coma to reduce the chance of permanent brain damage, and they are living on life support. Yuzu-san will heal in a few days, she wasn't exposed to the reiatsu. However, if satisfactory progress isn't made with Rukia-san. I'm afraid she will not recover completely."

"I understand Captain Unohana. How much time do we have before a decision must be made?" Byakuya stares stoically at the two girls laying on the white bed linens.

"What are we talking about here?" Ichigo's eyes watch Byakuya's lips tighten as she speaks.

"Captain Unohana is saying that Rukia must be removed from life support if she experiences brain death."

"No way!" Ichigo waves his hands franticly in the air at the suggestion. "Inoue can fix her! She fixed me!" Ichigo looks around for the short red head. "Where is she?"

"I asked Inoue-san rest." Captain Unohana smiles leaning toward Ichigo. "Do you believe you can heal her Kurosaki-san?"

"Umm, no. " Ichigo stammers nervously as a strange heaviness presses at his neck. "I'm sorry Unohana-san."

~/~

His words from last night echo in her mind during the captain's meeting. She doesn't listen to Captain Kurotsuchi complain about a thief breaking into his laboratory and stealing the files on Urahara Kisuke. Instead her eyes lift slowly to the man standing across the room. Only he has had the ability to influence her. _"When did I first look at him with different eyes?"_

_ "On Soukyouku Hill, Byakuya-sama."_

_ "That's right." _Her mind flashes back to the time on Soukyouku Hill when he spoke words that carved into her soul.

"_Sorry. I still don't understand." Ichigo turns his body in her direction. "If I were in your position, I think I'd still fight the law." His piercing brown eyes reflect the honesty of his words._

_Her eyes grow wide for a moment, the gasp from her lips almost lost on the breeze. "So that's it...I was never his enemy to begin with. From the start, he was fighting the laws of Soul Society itself." She turns her back to him pondering the mistake in her judgment, and the blossoming curiosity of the man she had tried to kill. _

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, My sword has been shattered by the free-spiritedness __of__ yours." She takes a step forward._

_ "Byakuya-sama, why are you walking away? Why didn't you use 'that' ability?"_

_ "Senbonzakura, perhaps there is more to this man than meets the eye."_

"_I will no longer pursue Rukia. This duel is your victory..."_

It only takes him a minute to notice Byakuya's interest in him. Ichigo stands still watching her tilt her head slightly, as her sultry blue eyes flick from his eyes to his lips. He may be inexperienced in the ways of romance and women, but it didn't take him a second to understand the look on her face. _"She, has decided something."_

The meeting adjourns, quickly the captains filter out leaving Byakuya and Ichigo walking out last. Her heart aches, pounding in her chest. She reaches a hand meekly over tapping on the top of his. He gently takes her hand in his, a small goofy smile stretches over his face. She doesn't change the stoic face she is famous for, or look his way. She is content with giving him the small gesture of her trust.

He pulls her quickly behind the adjacent building pressing her back against the high white wall, to gaze at her. The air becomes heavy around them, as they stare at each other. His hands tremble with a desire to embrace her. He refuses to act on his impulse, instead waits for her to bridge the gap between them. _"Come on, be brave."_

Byakuya inhales a sharp breath, taking in the fierceness of his presence. Her vision suddenly fills with him. Her hand uncurls from a fist, reaching up she tugs her haori down her black uniform, her scarf following after. Ichigo pulls his haori off with his right hand dropping it on the grass next to hers.

She takes a step toward him, her eyes dropping to his lips. Reaching up with her right hand she lightly touches his chin then slides her fingers down to his uniform. Curling her fingers around the thick fabric of his uniform, she tugs him close.

His hands run through her long black hair she wore down especially for him. Ichigo's eyelids lower to her face, his brown eyes observing her closely as she accepts his lips sliding over hers. Byakuya is fragile and feminine for him only, and he will cherish her. His hands slip under her collar exposing the delicate skin of her neck. His mouth abandons her lips for her soft fragrant neck. His tongue flicks out to taste her skin. Ichigo, hearing her whimper at his touch rubs his teeth gently over her pulse point before lightly sucking on her sensitive neck.

Byakuya feels the skin he touches turn to fire. Her hands suddenly wrap around his waist in desperation to hold onto him. Shutting her eyes, the fire spreads inside becoming a flame. "I knew..."

"What did you know?" Ichigo lifts his lips to her ear allowing his breath to tickle the damp skin. He leans his body closer to hers, enjoying the softness of her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Once unleashed, you would be a fury."

"For you only." Her thoughts are soon lost; his mouth claims hers again. This time opening her mouth to him, she entices him to flick his moist tongue inside. Soft moans drift out of her throat echoing in his.

She steps back abruptly breaking the kiss to pull on her haori and wrap her scarf around her neck. "Renji... in five."

"I'm gonna chain him to a tree or something." Ichigo yanks on his haori as Renji arrives carrying luggage.

"Captains, here's your stuff. Please be careful on your trip."

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya lifts her eyebrow at Ichigo's lack of surprise. "What trip?"

"Hey, Gramps asked you during the meeting this morning." Ichigo grabs the luggage and starts walking toward the nearest senkai gate. "You have to take a vacation."

"I do not remember being asked-" She groans inside, realizing she wasn't paying attention. "I'll just request to stay near Rukia. She is very ill after all." Byakuya starts to walk around the corner to the division one barracks.

"This plan isn't working!" Ichigo elbows Renji reminding him to say his next line. "Say something!"

"Ummm, Captain! You can't do that!"

"Why not Renji?" She turns toward Renji narrowing her eyes at his suspicious behavior.

"Be...because you haven't had one since you've become captain! A-and Captain-Commander said it was not optional." Renji cocks his eyebrow at her praying that she will believe him.

"I see." She watches Ichigo and Renji shoot each other relived glances. _"What are these two scheming?" _She notices Ichigo heading for the gate, and decides to go along with whatever half-baked idea he has concocted. It will be amusing to see how quickly she can extort information out of Ichigo. _"My dear husband... you don't stand a chance."_

_

* * *

Hey all! I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter! I know I am ;D I want to say thanks to all the people who took time to review. You make my day..you really do! I have lots of people reading and alert/Fav-ing come peeps shoot me a review! I'm putting out these chapters super fast ;D All My Love Fuzzi_


	14. It was then

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Favor**_

"_**Familiar acts are beautiful through love." Percy Bysshe Shelley **_

_**Chapter 14; "It was then..."**_

"I hope you don't mind staying at my old house for a few da-" Ichigo's voice fell away watching a pale leg slide out from under his comforter and curl seductively over the top of the blue and white fabric. "Whoa."

"I do not mind." Her voice comes out in a soft purr. "Did you have a pleasant shower?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stutters feeling his face burning hot. He may never be able to look at his childhood room in the same way _ever_ again. His eyes follow the subtle movements of the blanket as she scoots over in his small bed.

"_Hey Dad, I think my wife is trying to seduce me. I'm almost positive she is lying naked underneath my blue and white comforter... right now."_

"Did I use all the hot water?" She sits up, causing the blanket to slip down her shoulders._ "Tell me what you are hiding from me." _ Her left hand pats at the space next to her, inviting Ichigo to lay next to her.

"Hot water?" He blinks stunned at the way the blanket barely covers all the right places.

"Earlier, when I took my shower?" Her hand lifts from the bed, she curls one delicate finger slowly to draw him toward her.

"No."

"No?" She struggles not to laugh at his incredible shyness, and conflicted face. "You aren't coming to bed?"

"Oh, god yes." Ichigo replies, subconsciously running his tongue over his lips. He steps toward the bed tugging off T-shirt over his head.

"So I did use all the hot water?"

He freezes in place with the shirt over his face. "What?! What are we talking about?"

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Her lips curl up in a wide grin. _"It's so easy to twist him up."_

"I-I don't know anymore!" He throws his shirt on the floor and folds his arms in front of his chest. "Make some sense woman!"

"That wasn't nice." She lays back down in the bed turning away from him feigning hurt feelings. _"It's almost criminal to mess with him this much."_

"I-I'm sorry!" He sits on the bed angry at himself that he raised his voice at her. "Byakuya I didn't mean to yell at you." He turns off the lamp on his desk and lays down next to her in the small bed.

She moves over him quickly straddling his waist, planting her thighs along his hips."How sorry are you Ichigo?" She lowers her hips rubbing against his groin watching his eyes blaze with passion. Leaning over his body, she slides her bare skin against his chest. _"I wish he would just tell me already!"_

"I-I can't think straight." His eyes travel down to her breasts only inches away from his lips._"I...wasn't wrong. She is totally naked!"_

"You were groveling, please continue."

"I'm...very... very sorry." He leans his head up to steal a quick kiss when she turns her head away.

"Sucker." Byakuya shows him a genuine smile followed by a light chuckle.

"Oh, you are a bad, bad girl." Ichigo grabs her around the waist and pushes her back against the second half of his bed. Her hair fans out on the bed in a dark wave. "To think, you have everyone fooled into believing you aren't any fun."

"Squeal on me, and I'll only deny it."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama..." He grins watching her face turn bright red. He leans his head down to kiss her pink lips when his phone rings. "If that is Renji I will kill him!" Ichigo reaches for his phone biting at his lower lip trying to suppress a low growl in his voice when he answers.

"Someone better be dead!" He says opening the small white phone. " Yeah... we have soul candy.

What?! We are on our way!"

"Ichigo, what is it?"

"Get inside your gigai right now!" Ichigo scrambles inside his closet tossing out clothes to Byakuya.

"What is happening?" Byakuya fastens her dagger to her shin, then quickly dresses.

"We have to get to the shoten right away."

"Why?"

"The shinigami's have put a warrant out for your arrest."

"Absurd!"

~/~

"Abarai-san was found an hour ago with Kuchiki-san's hairpins driven into his chest." Urahara 's shaded eyes tilt over to gauge Byakuya's reaction.

"I took them off this morning, and left them on my vanity."

"Is he dead?" Ichigo asks watching Byakuya sit gracefully down on a large purple cushion next to a low table.

"No, his condition is critical. Renji-kun fought off his attacker to protect Rukia-san's room." They all glance at Byakuya's lack of response.

"Have I been disowned yet?" Byakuya asks sipping on a cup of hot tea refusing to show any emotion over something out of her control.

"The elders believe Kuchiki-san was trying to kill Rukia-san."

"They can't believe that bullshit!" Ichigo screams out as Yoruichi enters the room."Byakuya isn't capable of killing her own sister!"

"Right..because Bya-boo hasn't _ever_ tried to kill Rukia-chan before." Yoruichi reaches behind Byakuya and wraps her arms around her in a big bear hug. Yoruichi rubs her cheek against Byakuya's leaning close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Fucked him yet?" Byakuya's right eye begins to twitch. "Is Ichigo as good as we all think?"

"Shihoin Yoruichi... release me at once."

"There's a bet with the Women's Shinigami Association that Ichi can go three rounds in one night."

Byakuya drops her tea cup on the table. _"Three... really?"_

"He can go four right? I bet four." She pokes Byakuya's blushing nose with her fingertip. "Don't be shy, you can tell me honestly."

"Bitch!" Byakuya swipes at Yoruichi as she dodges behind Kisuke's smiling face.

"Oh, beautiful women are orbiting me. I'm in heaven." He replies watching the women twirling around him.

"Oh come on Bya-boo! I'm drooling to know just how big Ichigo's-" Yoruichi's mouth is covered by Byakuya's hand. She jerks her into the next room and slams the door.

"Out with the real reason you came to the living world." Kisuke snaps his fan shut and presses it to Ichigo's chest.

"Mayuri's lab was broken into, and the thief took a file of yours."

Suddenly a high pitched cackle comes from the next room. "YOU HAVEN'T!"

Kisuke clears his throat trying to focus on Ichigo's problem. "I'm listening."

"The old fart thinks you might know what the theif was searching for. After the break in the attacks started... well no the fires at the warehouse and my office were first."

"Wait... what warehouse?"

"The division six warehouse was burned-"

"Oh this is bad. I used that warehouse to store something important." Kisuke takes off his hat and pulls out a small key from the inside of the green and white striped lining. "There is a door locat-"

"The fire was used to cover up whatever was taken. What you know about this."

"The files had the location, and how to use the device I stashed in the division six warehouse."

"What's so great about this device?"

"I used it to make the Hogyoku."

"Let's just keep a machine around that can kill a million people!" Ichigo throws his hands up in the air in frustration.

"No one can work the device properly but me."

"Oh... that's good."

"Yes, However, it can restore life or make someone stronger. All you would need are some organs."

"Well, damn it!" Ichigo notices Kisuke's face turn grim. "How much stronger are we talking about?"

"If a normal shinigami uses it; They would be captain class or higher, but if it is an arrancar..."

"I can see where this is heading."

"One more thing. It's about Rukia-san." Kisuke leans forward to whisper in Ichigo's ear when the door slides open and Byakuya glares at both the men.

"What about Rukia?"

"Captain Unohana reported that she was found on the hospital floor. The attacker disconnected her from life support. " Kisuke pulls of his hat revealing his messy blonde hair and grief stricken face. "I'm truly sorry Kuchiki-san."

"You are saying imouto is dead?" Byakuya's smoky blue eyes seem to swirl with sadness. She fights the urge to vomit the tea churning in her stomach. _"Who ever did this, will die. I swear on my soul, they will die by my hand."_

Ichigo watches her face flinch under the weight of Urahara's words. On reflex he reaches out and takes her hand tugging her next to his side. "We need a place we can stay for the night. A place no one knows about, and has nothing to do with either one of us."

"I know a place." Yoruichi speaks up, with her yellow cat eyes slanting over to Byakuya's. "I found the quincy boy staying at a cabin the summer you went to Soul Society the first time. It's located on the top of a mountain next to a waterfall."

~/~

"_Ichigo took my hand as my heart broke. It was then I discovered that one touch from him. Would be the end of me." Byakuya Kuchiki; Personal Diary_

"_Hey dad, Byakuya stepped without hesitation to stand next to me. Saying in silence every word I longed to hear. It was then, that I knew this love will take my everything." Ichigo Kurosaki_

_

* * *

Hey all! This chapter is a bit short I'm sorry! The next chapter is going to be quite long and I didn't want to rush through it. :D I hope you all don't mind! I am sooo happy to get the reviews and alerts/favs going out for this fic. It keeps the from feeling a bit sad during the holidays. The dorms here are silent and I am alone. However, The next chapter will be the one you all are waiting for! For Christmas I would love my fic to get 200 reviews! So please send me a review and I will upload a very juicy update. I swear Renji won't pop up in chapter 15!!!! SO review my lovely's oh please wish me a Merry CHristmas with everyone reviewing!!! All My Love Fuzzi_


	15. I'll keep them safe

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Gravity By Vienna Teng**

**Special Thanks To ChillyRaven, with you i'd never have the nerve to upload anything^^**

**I listened To "This Love." By Craig Armstrong while writing this. I put it on repeat and this happened!**

_**The Favor**_

"_**Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call  
Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall**_

_****_

But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me

Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth

So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me

This is the same place  
No not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No not the same place we've been before

_**Hey love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
Your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
On me" **_

_**Chapter 15; "I will keep them safe."**_

The silence between Byakuya and Ichigo blankets the room with a heavy unspoken grief. Ichigo is no stranger to pain. His mother's death left a scar on his heart that took years to overcome. His father's passing came at a time when all hope had been lost. Both taken away by the very evil he fought against. His amber eyes trace the flitting of the white sleeveless dress she is wearing as she steps out the front door. He is still for several minutes, struggling in his seat with the choice to follow her or give her the solace she desires. _"Hey Dad, is this what it felt like? Watching me cry alone on the riverbank all those years ago when mom died?"_

Shutting his eyes the face of Rukia Kuchiki appears. The invisible bond they shared in some of the toughest moments of his life, is crumbling from the knowledge of her passing. His mind continues forward to one face, a beautiful pale face that wears a mask of nobility and reason. He has seen through that mask and made promises to be a safe place where her true self can bloom without fear. Standing up he opens the door of the cabin and lifts his eyes toward the lone figure in the distance.

Her silhouette is striking in the large landscape of the cliff side. As the near full moon rises behind her. Byakuya's slender figure stands graceful on the precipice with her face pointed up at the midnight skyline The dim moonlight illuminates the shear linen fabric of her dress giving Byakuya an ethereal quality. She resembles an apparition almost floating in place. The beautiful mysterious white lady with long dark hair flitting in the breeze. The flowing skirt of her pure white dress lifts with the gentle movements of the night air. Ichigo feels a twinge of jealousy for the wind's ability to slide unseen caressing such smooth skin.

Swallowing a knot in his throat he steps closer to her. Rustling grass under his feet draws her head to turn toward him. Ichigo's breath is taken away by the single tear streaking down her expressionless face.

He watches her panic, swiping at the traitorous tear before bolting toward the river on her left. "Don't turn away!" Ichigo takes off in a dead run after her. Byakuya's bare feet pad soundlessly on the dew kissed grass as she flees. Pursuing right behind her as the translucent clothing of her evening gown ripples near his outstretched fingertips. Ichigo manages to clamp his hand around her wrist before her feet touch the water.

"Let me go Ichigo." Byakuya's voice cracks under the force of her breaking resolve.

"No." He replies fighting to keep his voice calm. Determined to prove to her it's alright depending on him.

"Let me go Ichigo!"

"No." He yanks her against his chest wrapping his arms around her. Byakuya wrestles away from his grip, she trips falling to her knees.

"Please! Just let me go." She continues fighting against his firm grip around her waist crawling toward the river. With her arms outstretched in desperation, she sinks her fingers into the wet grass as he continues to pull her body closer to his.

"I'll never let you go, not now or ever again." Ichigo's hand slips around her clutching the thin fabric covering her stomach. "I never thought..." Ichigo leans his head against her back. "silence could be so painful."

Byakuya grows still, her face dropping against her extended arms. His words sinking deep inside the core of her soul. "Why do your words drag me into you? Like gravity."

"Just take a breath and let it fall... the pain... everything." He feels her stomach trembling against his palm. "Your tears... are safe with me." Ichigo hears her inhale a deep jagged breath. "I will keep them safe."

"Ichigo." The tears fall in thick wet ribbons, pouring down her face. He turns her to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms surround his strong supporting shoulders allowing her face near his neck. She clings to him feeling heartache rise up from her soul drenching the collar of his thin blue shirt. She breathes deep savoring his fragrance between sobs.

"I've lost everything."

"Not everything, I'm still here."

"If I'm not my sister's protector, the leader of my clan, or a captain of the sixth division. Who am I? "

"Those are thing's you do. Not who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You flip my center pieces." Ichigo wipes a tear from her confused face.

"I do what?"

"You see my Dad would buy me these jig-saw puzzles. I think I was about seven at the time, and my mom's death was still difficult for me to deal with." Ichigo winds a long strand of her hair around his fingertip. "He would come home every day with a puzzle for me to solve. I would start with the edge pieces and work my way inside to the center. Every time I would find four solid brown pieces that didn't fit. I couldn't see the full picture." He pauses for a moment to rub his cheek against the soft skin of her shoulder. "I knew it was my mom's hair and face, but I didn't have the last few center pieces to see her eyes. I would get angry and walk away from the table each evening for seven days. Until the eighth puzzle. I sat down to work on it as my dad looked on from over my shoulder." He feels her hands grab the back of his shirt tugging him closer. "When I came to the four brown pieces again. I looked at my dad and began to cry. He put his hand on my head and lifted a brown piece up. I watched him flip it over then place it in my palm."

"The four pieces were upside down?" Her lips move against his neck as she speaks softly.

"Yeah, I was so anxious to assemble the picture that I forgot it was a puzzle. I couldn't see that they fit. That they only needed a little flip to make the picture complete." Ichigo puts his hand on her chin to look in her eyes. "Keep flipping those pieces Byakuya." He brushes her tear stained cheek with his lips. He smiles at her before pulling away, when she grabs him around the shoulders yanking him against her chest.

"Flip." She smiles looking into his simmering amber eyes. "I'm flipping this piece." Her fingertips gather the fabric of his shirt tugging it over his head and laying it down behind her.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo's mouth drops open when she begins planting a small trail of kisses down his neck. "Ohhhh, be sure."

She doesn't respond to his jittery voice. Instead she takes his hands and places one around her back, the other on her right breast.

"Oi! You can't just go right to second base!" He snatches his hand away like her skin burned him.

"Why not?" Byakuya grabs his hand and has him slide the thin strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"I haven't done this with you." His hands fold in front of his chest stubbornly. "I'm not about to ruin it by skipping over-"

"Have you done this with anyone before?" Byakuya leans her lips closer to his while her fingertips curl around his chin. She is surprised as a streak of jealousy ripples through her.

"No!" He flushes bright red.

She chuckles lightly against the damp skin of his neck. _"He is so pure-hearted."_

"Hey I could have! I had plenty of offers!"

"Why didn't you then?"

"I met a woman with skin of fine alabaster, and captivating somber eyes. She barely looked me in the eyes, but reminded me of my duty to protect a town. This woman... who rarely gives her approval of anyone, told me she was counting on me." Ichigo watches her panic for the second time that night. She begins to scramble away when he grabs her wrist.

"I did not say that." She shuts her eyes turning her head away from him. "I said you weren't of any use to the Gotei thirteen with your current level of power."

"You knew even then my power had surpassed the other captain's. You believed in me." He pulls her body underneath his to rest on his shirt. "After the war It was you who nominated me for captaincy."

"I-I was one of many who recommended you." She folds her hands in front of her chest trying her best to look indignant. "You aren't special at all."

"That's too bad." He leans over her dipping his head near her shaking lips. "You are special to me... Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya feels her body stir with desire and her face turn crimson hearing the rare honorific spoken from his soft lips.

"Oh, you like it when I call you Byakuya-sama." Ichigo watches her pale skin flush red. He bites at his lip watching her tremble, and on impulse he pulls her up to sit on his lap. Threading his fingers into the nape of her hair. He holds her in place. His amber eyes move over her skin slowly searching for the right spot. He lowers his head down and lightly touches his lips to the corner of her mouth.

The contact is brief but sends a ripple through Byakuya's body. She notices his eyes travel her face again to her exposed neck. His lips draw up and press against her pulse point, his teeth grazing the delicate flesh. This time she breathes in a jagged breath struggling to hold still on his thighs. His seduction is slow, deliberate, and full of intensity. She finds herself anticipating the next touch. Praying that it will be longer than the last. He does not disappoint. She notices his eyes flick up to her forehead, and shuts her eyes. His lips linger above her brow traveling lightly over her eyelid before lifting back up to her hairline.

He slides his right hand from her neck waiting for her deep blue eyes to open and gaze up at him. He moves his fingertip to the corner of his mouth inviting her to return his kiss. Her eyebrow flicks up for a moment then her head slowly moves closer to his. She presses her lips to his, feeling his hands travel down her back to her waist. She slides her hands up his shoulders and opens her mouth to deepen the kiss.

His reaction is immediate. He gathers up the fabric of her dress in his palms pressing her closer to his waist. Breaking the kiss his mouth travels down her neck slowly. Her sweet fragrance cocoons around him, enticing him to run his nose along her skin to breathe her in. "Byakuya." When his mouth reaches the top of her dress, his hand follows the silky fabric up to the zipper. He pauses to glimpse at her. His fingers hovering on some invisible boundary waiting for her approval.

Byakuya notices him grow still. The look on his face expressing so much more than she thought she could ever deserve from a man. She slides her hands down the bare skin of his back and smiles hearing his strangled moan. Her hands continue exploring his taut muscles, gliding the pads of her fingers over the bumps and ridges of his abdomen. Reaching his pants, she slips her small hands under his waistline and feels him slide the zipper down on her dress.

Ichigo's head lifts up, a hiss escaping his pursed lips. Her fingers sliding up and down his erection make his body swirl with passion. He feels her mouth claim his exposed neck and begin to suck lightly along his collarbone. His hands pull down the white dress unveiling her breasts to the night air.

Byakuya's shoulders shake as his warm hands glide over her. She prepares herself for the inevitable roughness of his hands to seize her breasts. Her eye lids flutter as the pads of his thumbs brush her nipples causing them to perk instantly. Her breath catches feeling his hands gently curve around the bottom of her breasts._"I should have known he wouldn't be rough." _She gasps feeling the excitement building in her.

Ichigo lifts her off his lap removing the white dress. Tossing it aside he sets her on his shirt and tugs off his pants. His eyes flicking down her pale skin that seems to glow in the moonlight. Ichigo's need for her rises with every passing minute. He plants his knees between her legs, leaning over her small curvaceous body. Ichigo slides his hand up her thigh to rest on the soft curls of her sex. His mouth covers her again this time slipping his tongue past her wet lips to her hot mouth. Pressing a finger between the soft folds, he groans at the wet heat waiting from him. His erection is aching to feel her surrounding him. The tip of his finger finds the small sensitive bud. He lightly makes circles, encouraged as her body shivers under him.

"Ichigo." She sighs breaking the lasting kiss.

"Hmm?" He manages a mumble before moving his tongue over her hard nipple.

"Don't make me wait any longer." Anxious to feel him inside her. Byakuya moves her hips up in a good position for him.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." His jaw tightens as his hardened member slides across her soft wet curls. He pushes inside her carefully, overwhelmed by her tightness and moisture.

They gasp together, their eyes locking on each other with intense passion. It's good between them as he leans over her arched back. Moving languidly in and out of her snug heat, he is already struggling to take her slow and gentle. "You are so warm." Determined to make it last he focuses on her desired filled face. Her smoky blue eyes entrancing him, pleading with him in silence to go faster.

Byakuya slides her heels up his calves to press on his bottom. Her hips begin meeting his motions driving her to climax with intense pressure. "Ah, Ichigo."

Soon as he feels the small gush of hot fluid around him he can't stop himself from increasing the pace. "Byakuya... I feel you." He slides inside her quicker, moving faster against her soft but, firm body.

"Ah! Ichigo." Leaning up, her hands grab at his shoulders as another orgasm breaks her normally quiet nature. She feels another building inside her, a stronger wave making her arch her neck back. "Oh, my please."

"Am I hurting you?" He stops suddenly terrified.

"Why have you stopped?! " Her face is red and full of desire. "Don't stop!"

"Sorry!" Ichigo grins feeling her legs winding around his waist. When he continues his thrusts her sounds become enticing pressing his orgasm to the brink. His rhythm increases fed by the light humming of her voice.

"Big one..." She gasps clutching at his body with all her might.

He feels her insides grab at him pulling his climax out of him. "Oh I like the big ones." He lurches forward no longer able to contain the sweet pressure. Bracing himself with an arm to keep from falling against her, his chest heaves in the aftermath.

Byakuya pulls him against her, his head resting between her breasts as they gasp for air. "Ichigo promise me something."

"Anything"

"Never die on me." Her hands thread into his sweaty hair holding him close. "Swear."

"I swear." His amber eyes close listening to her pounding heart near his ear.

"Oh and do _that_ to me again."

"I swear." He chuckles reaching for her hand to lace their fingers together. "Byakuya, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't runaway from me, when I tell you I love you."

"What?" Her hands shake, and her eyes widen in shock.

"Swear."

"I-I swear." Byakuya's heart stops for a second.

"Byakuya?" He turns his chin toward her scared expression.

"Yes?" Her eyes gaze at him peering back at her with an overwhelming genuine countenance.

"I love you." The usual furrowed eyebrow relaxes, revealing a handsomely seductive expression on Ichigo's face.

* * *

Hey all! Here is your promised holiday treat! I hope you like it ;D I'm very nervous! LOL! enjoy and review^^ All My Love Fuzzi


	16. I'll bare the sin

**DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without ChillyRaven and Tommo2304. _Please read the whole chapter! Quitting in the middle will not give you a proper view of the events!_**

_**The Favor**_

_**Chapter 16; "Baring the sin."**_

Before Byakuya opens her eyes she knows Ichigo's arms are wrapped around her protectively. Her lips curl up in a soft smile feeling his body warming the space between them. She recalls him carrying her to the cabin just before dawn.

"_Byakuya, I have to tell you something." Ichigo lifts her up to head toward the cabin._

"_You are finally going to tell me the real reason we traveled to the living world?" She loops her arms around his neck._

"_You knew I was lying about the vacation?!" Ichigo freezes in place with his foot mid-step, and a panicked look on his face. _

"_Of course." _

"_Then, why?"_

"_Maybe..." Her fingers walk around his shoulders to poke his nose. "I got tired of Renji always interrupting us."_

"_O-Oh, you bad, bad girl." Ichigo opens the front door to the cabin and carries her to the bed._

"_Squeal on me. I'll only deny it." Byakuya flashes him a quick smile. She wraps the blue bed quilt around her then reaches for a hairbrush from the night stand. "You tangled my hair into knots."_

"_I think you are the killers target." He grabs the hairbrush and begins combing her hair._

"_Explain why you think that."_

"_The arsonist follows your movements, and the hairpins are clearly meant to-"_

"_What hairpins?" She takes the hairbrush from him and points it at him like a weapon._

"_U-Um, at the warehouse fire and then at the Manor incident, the killer left a gold hairpin similar to the set you wear."_

"_What else are you hiding from me?"_

Byakuya slides out of the bed careful not to wake Ichigo. With the knowledge of Urahara's missing device and the attacks focusing on Kuchiki family members. She feels a surge of anger, flow through her for reciprocity. Her sister's death will be answered for.

The one piece of evidence she hadn't divulged to her sleeping husband was the remnant of an old haori she found on Ichigo's burned out office floor. She had suspected someone else entirely, until learning about the hairpins. However, if she is the target. She will give the killer precisely what he wants.

"I hope you can forgive me." Turning toward his sleeping body she brushes a orange lock from his forehead. "For not telling you that I love you." Byakuya pulls out of her gigai and opens a portal to Soul Society. "I hope you can forgive me... for handling this my way." She walks through the gateway arriving at Soukyouku Hill. She sends out a flare of reiatsu to draw the killer to her location.

~/~

"Ichigo... Ichigo."

"Hmm?" Ichigo lifts his hand out toward the voice yanking the small body into bed with him. He presses his nose to the soft hair breathing a deep breath. "Byakuya... where's the tuberose? I like the tuberose." His hand snakes around to her breasts. "Did they get smaller?"

"Get off me you pervert!" Rukia curls her hand into a fist and gives Ichigo a strong uppercut. Then his eyes pop open...

"HAHAHA!" Yoruichi howls watching Ichigo pull the covers over his body knocking Rukia to the floor in one swift motion.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo blinks rapidly with his eyes peering over the edge of the sheet.

"I-I am not that much smaller than onee-sama!" Rukia folds her arms over her breasts with a crimson face.

"M-Midget?" Ichigo catches a pair of pants Yoruichi tosses at his face. "We thought you were dead." Slipping them on he walks around the bed and pulls Rukia into a big bear hug.

"Ichi-"

"Captain Unohana, called me an hour ago." Yoruichi drops into a nearby chair and snatches an apple from the basket on the table.

"But, she said Rukia was dead?"

"Unohana announced Rukia's death so the killer wouldn't come back to the division. She wasn't happy about the damages. She told me Orihime-chan finally figured out how to reject the strange arrancar reiatsu."

"I knew she would!"

"Oi, Ichigo. Let her breathe."

"Just because I'm in a gigai doesn't mean I don't need oxygen!" Rukia gasps for air raising her fists at him. "Where is Onee-sama?"

"She isn't here?" Ichigo looks around feeling a sudden heaviness settle around his heart. "Oh no, She wouldn't." He scrambles around looking for his clothes in a panic.

"Ichigo." Rukia puts her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "There's something else, you should know. It's about the man that attacked Yuzu and I."

~/~

She sends up another short burst of reiatsu to draw the killer. Her mind is still with the knowledge that she must end the attacks on her family. She calculates having three minutes before Soi Fon will show up with her clansmen and order her arrest. Three minutes is plenty of time to expose the murders true intentions, and deal justice to the man that dared draw a blade to Rukia and Yuzu.

Sensing movement she pops her blade up from it's scabbard with her left hand and readies herself. Nothing happens for a long pause until Byakuya hears an eerie voice echo behind her. She whirls around toward it, only to feel the slice of metal against her skin.

"Wi..."

She side steps to the right narrowly missing her throat being slit. She raised her hand to her neck and she feels blood trickling down the inside of her uniform. This enemy may be fast but they can not best her. She has had the finest training a shinigami can be offered.

"Enough show yourself." She draws out Senbonzakura ready to go into shikai. "Scat-" Suddenly a robed man appears in front of her. His sharp claws reach for her throat again. The nails grow outward and converge forming a long thin black blade.

Byakuya changes her assault direction to appear on his left. His hands grab at her haori ripping into it with the long blade. She lifts her hand pointing her index finger up at her target. "Bakudo sixty-one; Rikujōkōrō." The wide golden beams of the kidou slide down around the concealed man's midsection.

A sick dark reiatsu crumbles the kidou before Byakuya can lift her sword to strike.

"Wife..." The cloaked man points his long blade at Byakuya.

"I am not your wife." Byakuya replies calmly watching the man's body movements. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki's wife."

"MINE!" The response causes a deep frown to appear on Byakuya's pale face. The dark reiatsu fluctuates as a loud scream roars toward Byakuya and uses it as a chance to strike at the cloaked man. Flash stepping next to him her blade cuts into his shoulder. Black blood drips along Senbonzakura's smooth surface.

"About time." He gurgles lifting his fist up in the air. There is blood now running down his back and the gash on his shoulder was deep.

_"Who is this? He seems confused."_

Awakening from her thoughts he appears in the air in front of her in a cloud of black smoke, his sword swooping down. They lock blades, sparks shooting out from the friction of the metal scraping each other. Byakuya grimaces under the pressure and pushes away from him twisting sharply to meet his next blow. The cloaked man slashes her sword away and reaches out with his hand. His sharp fingers ready to scratch at her face as he grasped Byakuya's neck throwing her back. She hit the ground hard and gasped for breath as blood ran down her chin. Byakuya rose to her feet. Through the darkness she can see one eye visible through his hood.

The cloaked man erupted into hysterical laughter and swung his sword wildly around him as he built up his reiatsu. Byakuya followed suit as they stare each other down.

"I'll take you back. You'll see." The attacker bellowed clasping his fingers into a tight fist.

In a quick burst of cherry blossom petals, Byakuya was gone. The mans eyes widen in shock as Byakuya appears behind him with her blade at his neck.

"You will pay for baring your fangs at my pride." Raising her finger Byakuya prepares a final blast. The lightning rocketing from the tip of her finger and striking the mountain. Byakuya frowned as the attack was greeted by a sinister laughing.

"Saikai; Kurosaki." His hood drops revealing a contorted face burned beyond recognition on one side.

"Purification by black flames?"

"My blood... this is my power!"

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya whispered raising her hand as several towering blades rose up behind her. They rise tainted black and release a foul reiatsu. _"No, Senbonzakura isn't moving?"_

The insane laughter of the man rings out once more. Byakuya's mouth drops opens in shock as the blades of Senbonzakura stand black and silent around them. "Kurosaki, is the name of your zanpaktou?" It all becomes clear to her. All the pieces merge together forming a picture of the twisted face in front of her. "Isshin Kurosaki, Why are you doing this? Did you not once serve the Royal House?"

"My Masaki...my beginning." He stomps toward her pulling out two golden hairpins.

"I am your sons wife." She points her index finger at him, firing a Pale Lightening. It streaks from her finger crashing into him and through his shoulder causing him to drop the hairpins to the ground.

Byakuya watches the man bend over. Isshin's gaping wound in his shoulder, the smoke drifting from it as he touches his wound cursing the burning sensation. Taking no pity, the graceful lady shoots him in the other shoulder. Isshin roars in agony as he staggers backwards.

Byakuya fires again. The lightning struck him in the leg sending him down to the ground in a thud. Blood splatters down on Sokyoku Hill's dry cracked earth from the freshly gaping wound.

"You mistake me for her." Byakuya sighs unleashing her final Byakurai and skewering Isshin's second leg. "I do understand why." She whispers lifting her hand up to show her golden wedding band. Her eyes watching Isshin twist and writhe, his wounds bleeding profusely flit with sadness. Byakuya raised her head to Isshin's insane gibbering. _"He has been resurrected by Urahara's machine completely changed. There is no devoted father in the sick soul in front of me. His power source is arrancar."_

"We promised to be together forever!" Isshin cried holding up his hand to her.

"You... took her away? A servant of the Black Lotus family, took a royal bride?"

"No one can have you but me. Byakuya spins around, her haori flowing with her as she went.

"_It makes sense. They would seal his powers, and punish her by making her human."_

"They will all die!" Isshin screamed at her as she holds out her hand. A golden light formed around her forearm

"Bakudo four, Hainawa." The ropes threaded themselves through each wound bringing him down to his knees. His pain choking him as they tightened themselves around his arms and legs and laced through his wounds. He growled as the black shadows around him begin to seep onto the ropes burning through them. Noticing, Byakuya pointed at him, each rope glowing a brilliant gold. "Bakudo sixty-one, Rikujokoro.'" The ropes whipped outwards and vanished into thin air, turning into six bars of light which locked themselves around each of the man's limbs.

"You turned each one of your Hainawa's into Rikujokoro's!?" His eyes widening with surprise as four sets of the spell lock onto him.

Byakuya looks at him through stone cold eyes as the man hung his head. The dark reiatsu suddenly dissipates around him. She lifts her eyes up to see Senbonzakura's blades become pure white again.

"Ichigo is close... and Karin." Isshin's eyes turn back to dark brown. Half of his face twisted and the other half showing the tears streaming down his face. "Please..."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo screams out heading for her location followed by several people including the young sisters.

"Senkei." With hesitation Byakuya raises the barrier between herself and the Kurosaki sibling's. The large blades hover in the silence. "Have you regained your senses Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Only… temporary." His body hangs motionless as the dark reiatsu begins to eat at the bakudo.

"Tell me who caused this?" She leans down and picks up the hairpins to hand them to Isshin.

"Mayuri..." He shakes his head. "Keep it. The Kurohasu is yours and Ichigo's birthright."

"Is there a way to reverse what has been done to you?" Her eyes focus on the steady erosion of the golden bars.

"No. My time is over. It's Ichigo's time." He lifts an eye up to her expressionless face. "If he is a horrible husband it's my fault."

"Ichigo is... why women fall in love." She replies giving him a rare smile. "He is kind, and gentle."

"He-he, Masaki you hear that Ichigo's a good man!" He shouts proudly at the darkening sky. "I need a favor, my daughter-in-law." Suddenly the large dome around them begins to shake.

"Ichigo is getting impatient." Byakuya replies hearing the screeching sounds outside Senbonzakura. She leans forward to hear him whisper the words she expected to fall from his lips. "Alright."

"One last thing. The Kurohasu...keep it on you always." He points at the wedding band on her finger. "When all hope is lost, it will save you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Isshin replies as the bakudo's slowly start to break away. "Hurry!"

Byakuya feels Ichigo breaking through the barrier. She flash steps a distance from Isshin and watches as he reverts back into the monster. Raising her hands up just as Ichigo appears in the small crack her reiatsu swells. _"No son should be forced to kill their own father. That is a sin I can bare for him." _

"Byakuya!" Ichigo's head turns toward the figure in the center of the dome running at Byakuya. "Dad?"

"Shukei," Tears slip down her face as her hands close. The blades of Senbonzakura stop moving as the man almost reaches Byakuya.

"Byakuya!"

She opens her hands again watching Isshin drawing closer. "Shikei." The blades fly out in unison impaling Isshin four steps for Byakuya's open hand.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Isshin manages a faint smile before turning to dust and fading away.

The power of Senbonzakura fades away as Byakuya drops to the ground. _"Please forgive me, Ichigo."_

_

* * *

  
_

_A few notes about this long update. First thanks for reading it! If you enjoy it Please Review! A lot of time went into this chapter. Next the abilities;_

_Kurosaki, can be translated as Black flames. _

_Isshin is translated as a sudden shift in behavior or personality. Ergo, I believe he went through a massive change when he met Masaki._

_Masaki can be translated as the beginning. As I try to explain here (In the fic.). She was in fact the Royal daughter and became human to be with Isshin a member of a family sworn to protect her._

_The combining of the Hainawa and Rikujokoro is possible according to the bleach wiki._

_Shikei- is translated as death penalty. The swords converging on Isshin I believe are possible. Byakuya said to Ichigo they wouldn't come at him all at once. Not that they couldn't. Please forgive me for my indulgences^^. _

_I hope you enjoyed the fight scene! The story isn't near over! So please stick with me!_


	17. His wealth of words

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For Bella-chan 93; I hope you don't get grounded anymore! **

_**The Favor**_

_Chapter 17; **His wealth of words**_

She wakes from her slumber opening her eyes to see Captain Unohana's warm smiling face.

"Kuchiki-san, please remain at the relief station overnight. I need to monitor your exposure to the unusual reiatsu." The gifted healer turns away from Byakuya's field of vision revealing Ichigo standing in the corner with his arms folded in front of his chest. The sour look on his face, and furrowing eyebrows tell Byakuya all she needs to know.

"_I have lost him." _She moves her ash blue eyes back to Unohana's as she speaks to someone at the door. _"I have lost him before I had a chance to love him back." _

"Kuchiki-san, I will send someone in for a blood test in the morning. If you need anything please call."

"Thank you." She nods watching Unohana leave the room quietly. Her eyes flick over to Ichigo soon as the door slides shut. "Ichi-"

"I have something to say to you, but before I do that. There are a few people here who need to speak with you." Ichigo walks quickly to the door trying to avoid eye contact with Byakuya. Opening it he motions for the others to enter the room.

Byakuya sits up in her bed as Captain Soi Fon and Ukitake walk in. Ukitake has a worried but, releived expression on his face, and Soi Fon looks annoyed as usual.

"Byakuya-chan, I'm am glad you are alright."

"Skip this nicey-nice shit." Soi Fon interrupts Ukitake. "Just tell me if we can expect any other stalkers that are bent on killing Kuchiki's."

"Now Soi Fon is that anyway to speak to Bya-Boo?" Yoruichi appears in the window holding a large pink gift bag.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon rushes over forgetting her anger and smiles at her beloved princess. "Yoruichi-sama, I have a brand new saucer for your milk. I also found a nice plump mouse for you to eat." Soi Fon blushes dark red when Yoruichi's hand touches her shoulder. "The mouse died after I explained to him he was a gift to you." Soi Fon looks down broken-hearted. "I know that bastard Urahara had something to do with it." Soi Fon raises her fist to the sky. "He is just trying to make me look bad!"

"Yo Ukitake, give this to Bya-boo for me." Yoruichi drops the bag in Ukitake's hands before being whisked down the hall by Soi Fon.

"You know, to any one else. That might have sounded strange." Ukitake grins setting the bag on the nearby table. "I'm glad you are alright." Ukitake pats her on the shoulder before glancing over in Ichigo's direction. He had moved to the window during the commotion with Soi Fon, his back is turned away, his gaze now fixed on the sunset.

"Is this ordeal finished?" Ukitake asks sitting down next to her on a nearby chair.

"He... told me Mayuri Kurotsuchi is responsible." Byakuya replies watching Ichigo's hands curl into fists.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake replies before Ichigo whirls around like he is going to say something. Byakuya and Juushiro turn their heads in his direction to wait for his inevitable loud response.

Ichigo says nothing. He returns his gaze back out the window scowling in silence.

"Do you have any idea of his motive? Although I must confess the Captain causing so much trouble comes to no surprise."

"In Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi warned Ichigo he would get revenge on him for his insults. In my opinion he will not stop until all of Ichigo's family are dead." Byakuya answers refusing to seek-out Ichigo's tall form blocking the sunlight through the window.

"I'll be on my way." He moves over to the door to slide it open. His brown eyes flicking from Ichigo's back to Byakuya blank expression. "I'll inform the Commander."

"Ukitake-san." Ichigo speaks without moving from his spot. "Wait until morning."

Byakuya notices Ichigo wasn't asking, he was telling him. Ukitake nods before exiting the room quietly.

"One last visitor for you."

Byakuya watches as Rukia walks into the room holding the family scarf in her hands.

"I-Imouto?" Byakuya rises from the bed quickly with a shocked look on her face.

"Onee-sama." Rukia lifts the scarf up to Byakuya. The moment ticks by between them in an awkward silence.

"Tch." Ichigo walks over to Byakuya and nudges her closer to Rukia with two fingertips. He slides his hand down the underside of her arm until he reaches her exposed wrist. He can feel her pulse racing, and her hand shaking as he lifts her hand to rest on Rukia's head. "I love you, Midget." Ichigo says tapping Byakuya's hand on Rukia's dark hair.

"Onee-sama." Rukia drops the long green scarf and throws her arms around Byakuya. Ichigo releases her in time to catch the scarf and moves back to the window. He pulls out his phone to dial, listening to Rukia's cries, and Byakuya's soft reply.

"You were very clever... encasing yourself in the ice."

Ichigo shuts his eyes shaking his head.

~/~

"Alright, here we go." Ichigo waits until Rukia leaves before lifting Byakuya up by the waist and climbing out the window.

"W-what are you doing?!" Byakuya squirms in his arms as he carries her to the roof. She grows still seeing a bunch of pillows and baskets sitting around. "What is this?"

"It's a date." He looks at his phone with a crooked grin. "I even have a gift for you."

"This really isn't the best time for such a thing."

Ichigo puts his fingertip over her lips, and lifts his eyebrow."Byakuya, sit next to me." He points to a large cushion and watches her sit down. He covers her with a light blanket as the stars begin to appear in the cloudy night sky. "It just about time." The skyline lights up as a massive ice dragon circles above the buildings in the distance.

"Captain Hitsugaya has just activated his bankai?"

"Yup, my gift!" Ichigo pulls her over to his lap wrapping the blanket around them. The sky suddenly becomes clear and snow begins to fall and collect. "I was beside myself. What do I get for a woman who already has everything?" The snow changes into a massive column of ice flowers. "Ice flowers!" Ichigo exclaims pointing his hand up to the large blooming structure.

"Captain Kurotsuchi's reiatsu is coming from the pillar?"

Ichigo's phone rings. "Yo! Hey Karin." Ichigo curls his head around to look at Byakuya's shocked face. "She likes the flowers." He snaps the phone shut and wraps his arms are Byakuya. "Did you really think Toshiro would let Mayuri live after making Karin cry?"

"Ichi-"

"It's unforgivable." Ichigo's voice drops low as his lips move against her ear. "When I woke up and you were gone. I couldn't feel you, or smell you." His hands slip around her white robe to pull her to his chest. "I worried." His fingers slide up her sleeves and brush away the hair from her neck. "_Never_ again."

"I-I swear." Byakuya whispers, closing her eyes as his lips touch her neck. Her shoulders drop under the weight of his words. She looks at him struggling not to throw her arms around him and cry her eyes out.

"Byakuya, are you crying?"

"I have something in my eye."

Ichigo is an ever moving force in her life, and she spins around him lost in his gravity. He speaks with an openness she will never attain. Without saying much, Ichigo can speak volumes. His actions, his words, rarely fall to the ground in waste. He speaks to the very atmosphere with fearless ferocity, and then whispers to her soul a healing breeze.

"_Words are so unbreakable, and have such power over us. We collect them in books to teach our young, and savor them like food for the soul. Once words are spoken they can never be collected and returned to the solitude of our minds. Words...we use them to invoke our swords and Kidou, to destroy our enemies, they rip, bind and bruise our spirits. Healing uses no incantations, giving life is a silent, thankless gift, to repair the damage words do. At least that's what I thought, until hearing him say those words...Never Again. How can he do that? Make his words mean so many incredibly beautiful things? Upon the cutting edge, I find myself once again, imprisoned by my own unwillingness to expose my heart." Byakuya Kuchiki- Personal Diary_

"_Hey Dad, Byakuya protected the memories we have of you. Could there be any better way to prove your love?" Ichigo Kurosaki_

~/~

"Very well, we will consider the death of Mayuri Kurotsuchi a closed matter. I thank the noble of Kuchiki for it's cooperation." The Captain-Commander motions for Captain Hitsugaya to speak.

"Kurotsuchi said the machine in question has been stolen. His daughter backs up that information with this video surveillance." Hitsugaya plays back the fuzzy recording showing two females giggling as a large portal opens next to them.

"You're a dead man Kurosaki... DEAD!" A large hand reaches out pulling the machine inside. The two girls, a blonde and a dark hair girl walk in after. All the captains turn to look at Ichigo with a annoyed look on their faces.

"What?"

"Hehe, Piss anyone off lately Ichigo?" Zaraki's mouth stretches out in a wide grin.

* * *

Hey all! This update is short. I'm not sorry it's a holiday treat! LOL Happy Year and new story arc! It won't be as long as the one before it. However, there is still lots of comedy and romance heading back into the story. As A quick note. I didn't change the story at all. I had intended to do what was done from the start^^ I hope you like it! Also I hope you enjoyed the smut I provided. I have inside my magic laptop chapters of the smut kind, and will include it only if the reviews comment on the smut. I wasn't sure how people liked it. I would like to have more. I just wonder if you the reader don't mind? Let me know ok? All My Love Fuzzi


	18. Elsewhere

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Elsewhere by Sarah Maclachlan**

**Dedicated to ChillyRaven; My friend and beta. You are a great person and inspire me to write more of myself in each chapter.**

"_**The easiest thing to be in the world is you. The most difficult thing to be is what other people want you to be." Leo Buscaglia **_

_**The Favor**_

"_**Elsewhere"**_

"_**I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in.**_

_**Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
Mother can't you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
might not be right for you but it's right for me.."**_

_**Chapter 18; "Elsewhere."**_

"Ichigo, tell me why we are spying on Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asks dropping down to the second story of the division six office building.

"It's been three weeks Renji." Ichigo climbs around to Byakuya's window and crawls along the ledge to peek in.

"Eh, Let's see that would be the thing with your dad." Renji whispers pulling up along side Ichigo.

"Exactly! I'm glad you see my point." Ichigo slowly pops his head past the window to see who is inside her office.

"I don't see your point. Your point is as clear as a mission for Urahara."

"She works until she falls asleep in her office chair. Barely speaks to me, and I only get a little peck on the cheek in the morning before she leaves!" Ichigo points to his face with a scowl. "A peck! She has to be seeing someone else!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"I'm going crazy. Just look at her!" Ichigo watches Byakuya arm reach inside her drawer and pull out a small book. She begins writing inside it when the door opens.

"Cheating on you with a hardback book. Oh yeah, she is a big player. " Renji stops speaking and lifts his eyebrow up at Ichigo. "Wait.. three weeks and no sex!?"

"Shh!" Ichigo picks up a terracotta roofing tile throwing it against his head.

"Those things hurt god damn it!" Renji barks before they are distracted by Juushiro Ukitake walking inside Byakuya's office with a big smile on his face.

"Juushiro Ukitake, the seemingly harmless best friend type. It' s always the best friend that steals a guys woman. I never trusted him! Never trust a guy with that much hair!" Ichigo watches with his eyes narrowed into slits as Juushiro lifts a stray hair from Byakuya's shoulder to tuck it behind her ear. "See what I mean." Ichigo's orange hair ducks down when Juushiro walks past the open window.

"Hey I have long hair! And I'm your best friend, stupid." Renji punches Ichigo in the arm knocking him, and Ichigo off balance. Sending them splashing into the small duck pond below. "If you are that horny just pounce her."

"I can't do that to her!" Ichigo stand in the water facing away from Renji hiding his red face.

"Why the hell not?" Renji wrings out his headband and reties it to his head.

"She's... refined and delicate. She doesn't seem the type you can just..." Ichigo pushes his hands out in front of him making a grabbing motion.

"Let me tell you a secret about women." Renji wraps an arm around Ichigo's shoulder as water continues to pour from his sleeves. "It's the refined ones, that need guys like us."

"Speak for yourself, I'm nothing like you." Ichigo pushes Renji's arm away walking out of the pond.

"Oh yeah? So you don't want to push her up against a wall and fu-" A terracotta tile drops on Renji's head sending him face first into the water.

"HAHA! Divine Judgment!" Ichigo strolls up to the waters edge pointing at Renji's blood streaked face. "Serves you right for thinking something perverted!"

"Like _you _aren't perverted." Renji grabs Ichigo's ankle tripping him back into the cold water.

"Oi!" Ichigo pops up from the water planting his forehead on Renji's forehead. "I'm _not _perverted!"

"You are stalking your wife because you aren't getting any!" Renji pushes into Ichigo's forehead. "Per-Vert!"

"That's what I'm trying to avoid!"

"Wait a minute...You are worried she will think you are a pervert if you-"

"Don't say it!" Ichigo clamps his hand over Renji's mouth swishing his head around wildly.

"You two making out?" Rukia asks standing next to Byakuya with a large grin on her face.

"No!" They both snap away from each other glaring dagger's at Rukia.

"At least hide it for ten years like normal homos."

~/~

Byakuya is contemplating her marital status as she walks to her desk. Since the death of Ichigo's father a black cord seems to be tightening around her neck. He must be angry and resent her, even the slightest bit will grow and fester into bitterness.

"It's unbearable," She whispers sitting on her office chair. "thinking that he hates me."

"Then talk to him." Juushiro walks into her office with a small package in his hand.

"What brings you here Ukitake-san?"

"Isane-san asked me to deliver this." He sets the gift bag on the desk and walks around her. "It seems you forgot it a few weeks ago at the Relief station."

"The gift the from Yoruichi Shihoin." She lifts the bag by the strings dropping it into the trash can near her desk.

"When will you bury your grudge against her?" Ukitake picks up the unwanted gift and sets it on Byakuya's bookshelf.

"When I draw my last breath." She answers rubbing at the back of her neck. The migraines have returned, bringing with it a barrage of nausea, and sleeplessness. She knows that her own lack of control over her emotions is causing the physical discomfort. Maybe she should speak with Ichigo about what happened. It may... put her at ease.

"Byakuya-chan, I don't think Ichigo-kun carries any hard feelings against you." He lifts a stray hair and tucks it behind her ear. "Talk to him."

"I am not good with emotions. What if I say something wrong?" She struggles to keep her voice from betraying her cool exterior. "I am not a warm person." She sets her forehead in her palm. "I lack passion, and he seems to exhale it into the air."

"Let me enlighten you Byakuya. Even as a young girl, you were lively and vibrant. As you grew and learned your responsibility to your family you became a quiet child. I worried over you many times, as did your grandmother."

"Obaa-sama worried over my quietness?" She lifts her head to gaze in Juushiro's direction.

"Yes, she did. She was worried about Ginrei's influence over you. She invited Yoruichi over to liven you up, and to train you. More than that I suspect she wanted you to have a friend."

"That were-cat my friend! Impossible!"

"I saw what happened to you." Juushiro touches her shoulder giving her a sympathetic face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Expectation... it's the cruelest thing families can do to each other. You altered yourself for them."

"I-I."

"Let your self be happy." Juushiro pats her on the head before walking out her office door.

"What if I don't know how?" Her eyes are drawn to the bag on the shelf. Moving the tissue paper aside she pulls out a small box and a note. "It's a pregnancy test?"

"_**Bya-boo, Knocked-up yet?"**_

"Bitch!" Frowning Byakuya stomps her foot knocking an unseen tile off the roof. Byakuya starts to throw the box away and begins to count the days. "Ridiculous." She grabs the box and stashes it inside her haori just in time as Rukia enters her office.

"Onee-sama, want to go to lunch with me?" Rukia gives Byakuya a nervous look. "If you have time."

"Alright, but first let's get Renji and Ichigo out of my pond before they drain it."

"Has your hot spring been fixed yet?"

"Yes, they finished it just this morning."

~/~

"I got your message. You said it was import-" Ichigo's voice dies away watching Byakuya sleeping at her desk. "Oh, that's about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ichigo steps quietly to her side noticing the pink chappy blanket around her shoulders and the small note card sitting on top of a large basket on her desk.

"_**Needs a good home and lots of love."**_

"_Rukia..."_ Ichigo shakes his head trying not to laugh at Rukia treating Byakuya like a lost kitten. He looks at her hair laying over her face as she sleeps. "I'm trying." He whispers lifting her carefully into his arms. He grabs the basket and flash steps to the manor. Walking toward their room he gives several servants a warning glance not to stop him. Turning a corner he notices a small box slide out of the inner pocket of her haori.

"_That's a..."_

"_We got Queenie pregnant already?"_

"_I don't see how."_

"_Heh, we are pretty awesome."_

"_What do you mean we? She's my wife not yours, damn it!"_

"_Tch, afraid the kid will come out lookin like me?"_

"_Shut-up!"_

Ichigo's mind reels as he lays her down on the bed. He pushes the box back inside her haori and begins to pace the bedroom floor.

"_How do I feel about this?"_

"_I'm thrilled!"_

"_I didn't ask you."_

"_Tch, so you are having a kid. What's the worse that could happen?"_

"_That she won't want it, beca-_

Ichigo scribbles a note and puts it on the nightstand before dashing to the nearest portal.

"_**Eat! I'll be back in an hour."**_

_**~/~**_

"How can you be sure? None of the other Vizards have children."

"Because they can't. They are dead. They don't even age, how could they have children?"

"How am I any different?"

"Everything, Kurosaki-san! You were born half-human and half-shinigami. Your parents' blood; Isshin-dono was shinigami, and Masaki-dono although human, her soul was pure." Urahara snaps his fan shut and presses the end to Ichigo's chest. "Everyone who met her would be drawn to her. A Pure and incorruptible soul, like the song of an angel singing a lullaby. Her soul was from the royal bloodline. Despite losing her shinigami abilities, she can't lose her spiritual power. The vast reiryoku of her soul coalesced into the body she used to give birth to you."

"Urahara-san, what if he or she is a monster like me?" Ichigo sits down with his hands over his face. "Or worse tries to hurt Byakuya."

"It's not possible." Urahara takes off his hat and sits across from Ichigo to look in his eyes. "Would you like to know a secret?"

* * *

Hey all! Here is the nest update! I hope you like it^^ I had so much fun writing this chapter lol! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and alerts/favs! It means a lot to me to get such kind words from a story I consider my baby. LOL! I know I'm kinda silly. Keep reading! All my love Fuzzi


	19. Battlefields

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to ChillyRaven for the late night Beta work! **

**I'm sooo nervous about this chapter. I hope everybunny likes it! I worked very late into the night to get it written up and posted. As with all my stories, reviews will get you a shiny new chapter and more smooching ;D So let's ALL review ok? So many favs and alerts come on now feed the bunny!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The Favor**_

"_**Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more." Erica Jong**_

**Chapter 19; Battlefields**

Sliding open the bedroom door Ichigo's amber eyes move slowly up the light purple kimono Byakuya is wearing. Her hair is down in a dark wave to her waist as she sits at her vanity with her back to the door.

"Did you eat?" He asks setting his zanpaktou on a hook next to hers on the wall.

"Yes." Byakuya answers standing up and turning in his direction. "We need to talk."

"Alright." Ichigo sits down on the bed trying not to smile at her. After his discussion with Urahara his fears about having a child are over. He is actually looking forward to becoming a father.

Byakuya shuts her eyes taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I think we-"

"You are so beautiful." Ichigo can't stop himself from taking her hand pulling her closer to the bed. "I wake up everyday wondering if this will be the day you realize I'm not good enough for you." He lays his head against her abdomen struggling not to tug her on the bed and lay his body on top of hers.

"I don't understand you!" She pulls away from Ichigo's embrace reaching her hands up to rub her temples. "Why don't you yell at me? Scream at me, or blame me?!"

"Something bad happen when I wasn't looking?" Ichigo blinks in confusion over her rare outburst.

"I killed your father right in front of you!" Byakuya's voice cracks under the pressure. "You should be furious at me! Not saying I'm beautiful!" She turns away heading for her changing room.

"Whoa." He grabs her by the hand and pulls her over to bed to sit. "You are upset that I'm not upset with you?"

"When you say it like that I sound insane." She mumbles clenching the fabric of her kimono around her wrists.

"No, If you feel that way then it's my fault for not being clear with you." Ichigo pulls her to sit between his legs on the edge of the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he rests his chin on her shoulder, and breathes in her sweet fragrance. "You did something brave, and generous. Why would I be angry?"

"Your father is dead because-"

"Dad died protecting the town and the kids he loved. What you killed was just a remnant. Rukia told me that his mind wasn't totally his." He tugs back the collar of her kimono to expose to soft skin of her neck. "Besides I couldn't be angry at you." Ichigo nuzzles his mouth against her neck. "Byakuya-sama."

"Why not?" She whispers tilting her head inviting him to draw closer.

"You might sic Senbonzakura on me." He grins grazing his teeth against her silky soft skin.

"My husband is afraid of my zanpaktou. What should I do about this?"

"Say it again." Ichigo gasps lifting her onto the bed and hovering above her. His eyes searching her face for the softness that she only expresses to him.

"My husband is-" Her voice stops as his fingertip slides over her bottom lip.

"I like hearing you call me that." Ichigo slides the pad of his finger up to the top part of her lips around to the bottom. "I feel like I just won a major victory."

"Is our marriage a great battle to be won?" She opens her mouth nibbling at his fingertip. Her eyes sparkle looking up at the desire filled face beaming down on her.

"Not our marriage." He watches her tempting lips pull his finger into her mouth. "My most important and toughest fight is for your heart. Ow! You bit me."

She winks at him suppressing a giggle as he yanks his hand away. "I had to get you to remove your finger."

"Why? It liked being there." He pouts sticking his lower lip out.

"For this." She grabs him by the uniform yanking him close enough to brush her lips across his. "Still pouting?"

"Nope, over it." Ichigo shakes his head thrilled that she is closing the invisible gap that has loomed between them over the past few weeks.

"Good." Byakuya slides her hands inside his uniform caressing the taut muscles of his chest. She pulls the uniform off his shoulders and leans up to kiss his tan chest.

"Ah." He groans feeling the feather light touch of her lips kissing a moist trail down his body. "I thought you would never touch me again."

"Have you been waiting for me?" She unties his belt, tossing it aside allowing part of his uniform to fall to the hardwood floor.

"Yeah." His hands lace into the soft thick black hair he loves to smell.

"That explains a lot. I thought you were angry or unsatisfied with me."

"Unsatisfied?" Ichigo stands up with his arms folded in front of his bare chest with a red face. "Not possible," He turns his face away trying to hide his embarrassment. "I walk past you and get all worked up."

"Really?" She smiles at his bashfulness moving her eyes down his exposed chest and abdomen. "Just walking by me?"

"Please don't think I'm a pervert." He lowers his head waiting for her reaction. "You smell so good, and your so soft, and I keep thinking about how you looked in the moonlight that night. And I'm gonna shut up now."

"Ichigo." She stands up next to him shaking her head. "I adore this side of you. Never change." She rests her head against the middle of his chest.

"You like me being a pervert?"

"As long as it's for me." Turning her head she flicks her tongue out tasting his hardening nipple.

"I-I swear." He replies with a tremble in his voice feeling her hands running up his back. "Oh I really mean it."

"Only me?" She whispers seductively, eager for his passionate side to surface.

"Only you, I really... really mean it." Ichigo mumbles tilting his head down claiming her willing mouth. He kisses her softly fighting against the desire echoing in his mind the push her to the floor. He slips a hand up into her silky hair, his other hand slides down her cheek gently stroking her slender neck. Her sweet smell dances around him as their kiss becomes heated.

Byakuya's body hums from his large hands drawing her closer. She opens her lips to him releasing a quiet moan as his tongue slips inside. Sliding her hands down his back, she slips them under his hakama pants grabbing his firm backside.

"Hn!" He breaks the kiss surprised when she yanks him toward her body to rub against his groin. His hands move over the kimono searching for a fast way to get her out of it. "How do I take this thing off?!" He pulls at her obi twisting it into a knot.

"Tear the dress." She answers pushing his pants down continuing to apply friction to his erection with her hips.

"I can't do that. That sounds rough."

"It isn't rough. Just rip off my clothes!"

"I refuse to treat you that way." His brows furrow together proving it's futile to argue with him. "Not happening!"

"Fine." Byakuya pulls up her skirt and grabs her dagger from her holster on her left leg. She makes three fast cuts and Ichigo watches in shock as the garment falls away. "Better?"

"Oh that's sexy." He grins moving his amber eyes over her bare breasts.

"Like that?" Byakuya lifts the short blade between two fingers flicking the dagger past Ichigo to wedge into the wall behind him.

"A dangerous woman, is a sexy woman." Ichigo mumbles tugging her to the bed. She lands on her back with Ichigo slowly sliding his hands up her smooth legs. He removes the knife holster from her ankle dropping it to the floor before returning his attention to her calves. Planting a trail of tiny kisses up her legs he lingers his lips over her inner thigh. Ichigo lifts his gaze to the dark patch of curls as a streak of curiosity tickles up his spine. "May I?" He asks releasing a hot breath against her skin.

"If you want to." Byakuya replies gazing at his intense expression. She feels his fingertips open her up, his head lower, and the tip of his tongue timidly flick the tiny nerve packed bud. Her heart jumps from the rush of pleasure. She bites at her lower lip trying to remain quiet as his tongue starts to move faster. The years of self-denial work against her will to remain in control. She feels it building inside her, awakening, growing stronger with every passing moment. "Ichigo."

"Hmm?" He hums against her body sending a deep vibration through her. He hears her gasp, then her hands clutch at his hair. He is encouraged by her small release. Eager to illicit more sounds from her pursed lips he slips a finger inside her wet heat. "You taste so sweet, Byakuya-sama." Ichigo whispers running his lips up her abdomen stopping briefly to kiss and nibble at her tiny nipples. "You were saying something?" His finger begins a slow torturous ascent followed by a fast descent into her snug entrance.

"Ah!" She arches her back as another wave of pleasure ripples through her. She forgets her train of thought, her mind instead swimming with the sudden climax.

Ichigo feels her soft hands slide to his shoulders when he rises to meet her passionate face. His knees drop between hers and he stretches his body over hers. His erection is painfully hard making it difficult to continue his slow seduction. His pulse begins to race with his hips rubbing against her silky body. He looks directly at her watching the fluttering of her eyes lids and small smile lift her lips. "Touch me... please." Her hands move down his shoulders lightly grazing his taut muscles. His amber eyes close from her alluring touch. A small groan escapes his throat as the pads of her fingertips slink down his spine.

She leans up to his shaking chest wrapping her mouth around the sun-kissed skin of his neck. She enjoys the low rumbles from his throat as she sucks the firm skin to draw a faint mark. Byakuya bends her knees wrapping her thighs against him trying to persuade him to enter her.

Ichigo's hands slide down to her hips lifting her up to lower her over his throbbing erection. They both gasp in pleasure when their bodies connect.

Byakuya wraps her legs around his hips burying him deep inside. With her arms around him and her hands caressing his back she senses the shift in his reiatsu. The first wave takes her off guard. Her eyes pop open when it streaks into her like fire. It's filled with his intensity, desire, and completely overwhelming her. "S-Suppress your reiatsu Ichigo."

"Why it's not-" He stops speaking feeling a slow tingle inching up his back. "What is that?" The tingle spreads around him like a thousand feathers grazing his skin. "It feels like..." He trembles sensing the exotic purity of reiatsu. "It's you. It's beautiful."

"It's called Halo." Byakuya replies moving her hips over him, drawn in by his feelings. "It's a rare bond shinigami can share." She gasps arching her back from another pulse pressing into her. "Ah!"

"Explain later." He leans her back on the bed moving his hips against her supple body. He watches her face flush with arousal and her hands fist the bed sheets. His amber eyes swirl with raw passion watching her sway under him. Feeling her body move to meet him, Ichigo increases his rhythm, driven by the delicious tightening of her heat tugging his climax closer. "I love you."

Byakuya clings to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders desperate to hide her face and the watery eyes that threaten to reveal her secrets.

He embraces her in return drinking in her radiant reiatsu. Need takes over driving him toward completion his hips thrusting quicker, lost in the sound of her pleasure filled cries. "I love you, Byakuya." He whispers in her ear releasing a burst of reiatsu as he climaxes with her.

"Ichigo..." She calls to him aching to say those words in return. Byakuya's skin feels hot from his wild reiatsu bursting through her body. "You are white fire." Her eyes stare into his for the first time without holding back any resistance. "I knew...you would burn me."

"Damn it!" His eyes look over her body carefully searching for marks.

"Not physically Ichigo." She pulls a sheet over their glistening bodies as he lays down next to her. "It's Halo, the bond."

"Yeah explain that." Her props on his side and winds a lock of her hair around his finger.

"It is a rare bond between compatible souls."

"Compatible?" He mutters watching her hair uncoil from his fingertip.

"When two souls share a bond of... affection they can resonate. It's no different than communicating with your zanpaktou." She averts her eyes praying he isn't clever enough to read between the lines.

"Affectionate souls resonating?" He slides his finger down her nose poking at the tip. "You resonate with my soul?"

"It's very rare and can take ten years for a couple to become in tune. Some never do."

"It's incredible... Wait a minute. How come it didn't feel like this the first time?" He sits up scratching at his head.

"Was it disappointing?" She smirks at him with an innocent sound to her voice.

"Tch, it was amazing, but was different than what just happened here."

"We were in gigai in the real world." She sits up next to him relieved he hasn't figured out the key to the resonance. "Our reiatsu's were blocked."

"What did you mean by white fire, and burning you?"

"When our souls resonate a unique reiatsu is produced. It connects our...us to each other." She starts to get up when his hand clasps over hers.

"I'm guessing that people with high spiritual energy experience this?" Ichigo's eyes study her face carefully before saying something that could jeopardize their relationship.

"It is rare even among them. I believe your bloodline has something to do with how quickly you connected to mine." She tries to pull away but, he pulls her back to the bed. He quickly turns her pressing her back against the rumpled sheets for the second time. Refusing to release her hand he straddles her hips and stares down at her apprehensive face.

"You are in love with me."

_**Feed the bunny!! Feed her! And you shall know...**_


	20. Forever Byakuya

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Try By Nelly Furtado**

**Please forgive any errors my beta is busy and I had to get this uploaded tonight. Just a reminder I have posted the first chapter of my FEMIchi story... "A different kind of favor" It would be awesome for you to join in reading it too!**

**This is for the person who said the last lemon wasn't good. Dare you to say that now!!! I put extra effort into this one XD. I hope everybunny loves it!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The Favor**_

_**Try...**_

"_**Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try" **_

_**Chapter 20; "Forever Byakuya."**_

"You are in love with me." He places her hand against his chest gazing at her trembling lips. "Be brave, and tell me."

"Some words are harder to say than others..." Byakuya feels Ichigo's heart thundering against her palm pressed flat to his chest. "especially when they are rarely spoken." She shakes as a chill prickles at her exposed skin.

"Try..." His eyes follow the smooth contours of her face noticing her becoming more nervous. "For me?" He tugs the sheet up his back and lays on top of her resting his elbows on each side of her waist.

She looks at his soft relaxed face for a moment struggling with the will to deny and run away. _"Damn him and his sweet words!"_ However, as her mouth opens to reject such a sentimental thing. It occurs to her for the first time in her life that happiness just might be possible.

"Maybe... I am fond of you."

"Maybe?" Ichigo grins at her with simmering eyes and a fearless heart.

"Maybe... I'm very fond of you." Byakuya mumbles reaching out to caress a tuft of spiky hair.

"You can do better than that." He takes her hand from next to his heart and kisses her open palm.

"Fine...Maybe I love you." She shuts her eyes trying to look indifferent.

"Just maybe is all I get?" Ichigo shakes his head watching the pink tint of her cheeks spreading to her nose. "Say the last part again, starting with the I."

"Don't push it, Ichigo." She tries to shove him off only to have both her wrists grabbed and pressed to the bed.

"No escaping until I hear the words."

"Oww!" She cries out in pain and watches him scramble off the bed. "Sucker."

She wraps the sheet around her body and stands to walk into her changing room when her blue eyes chance a glance at him.

"Byakuya." He is standing there arm outstretched with a open hand, his face expressing hopeful longing. Everything she has been through in life can't capture the look on his face. "Try." His heart is open, without a single bit of fear. She felt it coming from him with a clarity beyond anything she has experienced. Not just his pure reiatsu, but on his face, just standing there waiting for her to speak it into the ether.

As their eyes meet she finds herself gravitating once again toward him. One step at a time, the only sound in the room is the pounding of her own fragile heart. Her hand lifts, slipping over, to rest inside his warm waiting palm.

"You don't need to hold back. Not anymore." He tugs a dark strand of her hair away from her face before tilting her head up with his fingertips. "I'm here now."

"I love you." The words that mark his soul and complete the bond between them linger on her tongue. "I love you, Ichigo." She wraps her arms around his shoulders letting the sheet fall to the floor.

"Happiest moment of my life." Ichigo surrounds her, pressing his mouth over her petal soft lips. Sliding his hands around her waist, Ichigo lifts her up taking her back to the bed. He sets her feet gently down on the white sheets tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The sound of her words echo in his head. They feed him, enticing him to taste her with his tongue flicking inside her open mouth.

Byakuya's hands tug at his shoulders as he stands next to the bed. The kiss grows passionate, blazing hot over her mouth while his hands move over her with a fury. Her legs buckle under the force of his body leaning against hers. She tumbles back, taking him with her breaking the satisfying kiss.

Ichigo stops for a moment drinking in her creamy white skin. His sultry eyes traveling down to her full round breasts he so desperately wants to squeeze and continuing down to her flat stomach. He kneels between her parted legs curling his hands around her slight waist. Her tuberose scented body trembles under his calloused hands. Sliding his hands up her arching body they pause to lightly touch the edge her firm breasts. His thumbs tracing the outline of her perking nipples before his mouth travels down her curled neck to kiss the tops of her breasts.

"Ah!" She arches feeling his tongue flick at a stiffening nipple then she moans as he draws it into his wet mouth. Her body shudders from teeth and tongue lavishing her round breasts. His right hand bends her knee up allowing their hips to meet. Ichigo's erection bumps against her sending a surge of excitement and anticipation over her. "Ichigo." Her hands thread into his downy hair and lightly curl holding him close. Byakuya's body begins to hum, growing slick with need. "Please."

"Say it for me." Ichigo whispers rubbing his hips against hers fighting back a groan from the wetness of her sex coating his aching erection.

"I love you." She gasps, her dark eyes heavy with desire for him to be inside her for the second time that night.

"I love you." He answers slipping deep inside her hot liquid body. "Oh god, Byakuya." He moans her name in her ear as her body clamps down trembling around him. "That's fast."

"Very fast." Her first orgasm streaks through her quickly eating away at the calm facade she maintains. She suddenly grabs him turning his back against the bed to grind her body against his. "Ah!" The rare moment of unadulterated lust surprises even herself. She rotates her hips in small circles riding through the waves of pleasure as the very core of her throbs with passion.

Ichigo's hips react to the tiny quakes of her body. His movements meeting her steady pace driven by the many sounds escaping her open mouth. His eyes seek out hers to drink in her incredible sweetness. "You are so beautiful." The upturn of her chin, flush of her cheeks, the fanning of her raven hair, and pleasure-filled sighs entrancing him. He watches her crashing into him, her face filled with ecstasy. The face she only show to him.

"I-I love you." She pants noticing his burning eyes peering up at her with a fierce intensity. She releases pent up reiatsu into him and watches his eyes shut, his neck arching into the bed with pleasure.

"Hn! You do that again it'll be the end for me." Ichigo's grabs her hips, savoring the wet heat of her many climaxes. The stunning energy of her reiatsu sinking in him causes him to shake. His control is slipping, his orgasm is traveling through him aching for release.

"Ichigo." She manages to say before Ichigo turns her back against the bed and plants his hands next to her waist. "Ichigo, don't stop." Her small form presses up with abandon, the hunger urging her to relinquish everything to him. The moans growing more frequent, the tone of her voice shifting higher stirs his blood. The wave inside her pulsating quicker with every thrust of his narrow hips.

"I-I'm close Byakuya." He mutters increasing the rhythm and heat between their moist bodies. Hearing cries of pleasure almost unending he goes faster, and deeper plunging into her.

"Don't hold back." She lifts her heels up and presses them against his firm backside.

"Hn!" His body jerks in orgasm as her body suddenly grows taut.

"AH!" She shudders from another climax as he releases into her. His reiatsu pouring into her triggering another wave of tumultuous pleasure. "White fire." She mumbles as her back arches suddenly, her body absorbing all that he offers. She looks up at him hovering above her with his glowing amber eyes, face relaxed full of affection gazing down at her. "Hey love, you look happy."

"Yeah, let's be happy." Ichigo pants as the sweat drips down his back. With his hands still clutching at the white bed sheet he leans down giving her a light kiss. "Forever Byakuya."

"Forever...Ichigo." She answers, her deep blue eyes seeing only him.

~/~

"Byakuya." He wakes flitting his hand under the blanket searching for something soft and round. Finding nothing his eyes open to a yellow note taped to his forehead. Ripping it off he reads the words and smiles. Touching the note to his chest he shuts his eyes and exhales. _"Wait a second.." _His eyes pop open re-reading her note.

"_**Hey Love, **_

_**I'm in the hot spring."**_

Ichigo furrows his eye brows remembering his Dad say something about hot baths and pregnant women. "She is going to cook my baby!" He flash steps to the hot spring around their room just as she sets a toe in the steaming water. "Stop!" He grabs her ignoring her shocked face and flash steps back into their room.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Her voice comes out hoarse and airy. She scrambles in his arms trying figure out why he is panicking. "My voice is gone?"

"I..." He bites at his lips trying to decide if he should tell her he knows she is pregnant, or wait for her to tell him. ""You strain your voice?" He scratches his head thinking how that happened.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you are over your fear of asking for sex. But, three times in eight hours has left me with an aching back and depleted reiatsu." She croaks as he sets her down on the cool bathroom tiled floor. _"Not to mention my voice is shredded..."_

"Just a shower I swear!"

He lied.

~/~

Ichigo whistles as he walks in Byakuya's office. Waving to Renji he turns his gaze to search for hi wife. He sees her standing on the arm of an old chair balancing on one foot to reach a book.

"Oi!" Ichigo runs over and catches her just before the chair tips over. "You trying to break your neck?"

She shakes her head no and walks back to her desk in silence.

"I'm... going to borrow Renji for a minute." Ichigo grabs Renji by the collar dragging him into the hallway and shutting the door to her office. "You dumb-ass!" Ichigo whacks Renji in the back of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Just sitting there when she could have hurt herself!"

"Listen, Captain Kuchiki wouldn't have even broke a fingernail-"

"She is..." Ichigo looks around making sure no one can hear him. "having a baby."

"Nooo?" Renji gets a crooked grin on his face. "Sure it's yours?"

"Yes I'm sure it's mine you asshole!" Ichigo looks furious lifting his fist at Renji.

"Damn Ichigo that's fast." Renji leans against a closet door tapping his foot against the wood.

"Byakuya is having a baby. " Ichigo points at Renji's chest with his brow furrowed. "_My_ baby, and I am viciously protective understand!?"

"It's almost unheard of."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo frowns at Renji's dumbfounded reaction.

"Takes couples decades to do what you did in what couple of months."

"No shit?" Ichigo gives Renji a nervous smile.

"_Try a few weeks Renji... Well technically just once."_

"_I told you we are awesome!"_

"_MY baby, MY wife!"_

"No shit. So you gonna be a father? It's the fucking end of the world."

"Shut-up!" Ichigo grabs Renji and presses his skull into his forehead. "When I'm not around watch out for her. Consider it a moral obligation, being my best friend after all."

"Sure thing." Renji watches Ichigo's eyes flash bright gold for a second before he releases him and walks inside Byakuya's office. _"Kurosaki... you take vicious to a whole new level." _

They both fail to see Matsumoto and Kira popping their heads out of a storage closet.

"Oooh, this could be the greatest gossip in the history of gossip!"

"Rangiku... don't you dare. This is captain Kurosaki-san's business." He shakes his finger at her despite knowing it's useless to scold her. He wouldn't be surprised if people in Rukongai heard about it by nightfall.

"I'll be discreet!"

* * *

Thanks to everbunny who reviews and reads keep coming back! Fuzzi


	21. All About The Baby

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Beta work By ChillyRaven. Thanks so much!!!

Just a reminder. I have a new story uploaded. "A Different Kind of Favor." Please give it a try^^ Please don't stop reviewing!!! Reviews on the last chapter of The favor was kinda low, I hope you are still finding the story fun and romantic.

_**"A man is not complete until he has seen the baby he has made." Sammy Davis, Jr.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"I'm here what's the problem?"

"This." Renji lifts the golden scroll up and tugs on the long red ribbon. "It's the annual Captain's dinner party."

"I don't see-" Ichigo stops reading mid-sentence with a panic stricken face. "Shit!"

"What are you going to do?"

"No choice." Ichigo grabs Renji and heads toward the Kuchiki manor. "Make asses of ourselves."

"Why is it plural? You make an ass of _yourself!"_ Renji grumbles being while dragged across the floor by his collar. "Leave me out of it!"

**Chapter 21; All about the baby...**

Sitting down at the long ornately decorated dinner table, Ichigo leans back and nods to Renji. They succeeded in sandwiching Byakuya into sitting between them. That's the first step in a three part plan to avoid exposing her to anything dangerous. Including a list of things pregnant women can not eat, or do. A huge thumbs up for operation; 'Protecting the Pea and the Pod.'

The raven haired noble not wanting to make a scene sat down in her chair concealing her anxiety with a cool exterior. Over the past few weeks Ichigo has managed to show up practically everywhere she goes. He asks cryptic questions about her eating and then gives her an orange. She can logically assume he has suffered some sort of overload caused by too much sex _or_ this is how he shows his devotion for her and screws it up horribly. Either way Byakuya wasn't going to say anything to him. For one, the sex is amazing, and two even though the attention is bothersome... he is too damn cute to yell at.

Ichigo and the rest of the captains stand as Yamamoto walks in and takes his place at the front of the table. As soon as his cane taps the floor Ichigo, along with the rest of the captains, sit down. The dinner service begins shortly and the food is brought out quickly. Ichigo watches in shock as a plate of sushi is placed in front of Byakuya. _"Raw fish is on the list!"_

Ichigo leans over to her plate stuffs all three pieces in his mouth chewing furiously. "Hmm, pretty good!" He mumbles trying not to choke when his nose suddenly feels on fire.

"Ichigo... those have wasabi in them." Byakuya's eyes narrow watching his face contort from the spicy food. "I'm hungry, can I have your plate?"

Ichigo gulps down a full glass of water before handing Byakuya his portion of sushi. _"What do I do?"_

Byakuya smiles warmly at him reaching out to take the small white dish. Saying a silent prayer hoping that he will calm himself enough to get through dinner without embarrassing himself and her. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"_She's so pretty." _Ichigo dreamily smiles back at her fighting a blush on his cheeks. "Y-You are welcome, Byakuya."

No sooner had Byakuya's hand touched the gold rimmed edge, Renji stood up on her left and cleared his throat. The action snaps Ichigo out of his day dream and he promptly drops the plate on the floor causing it the shatter into pieces. Everyone turns to see Ichigo looking like a cat with it's tail on fire and Byakuya's eyes slide shut. _"Oh shit... she is pissed."_

Byakuya shakes her head at Ichigo_.__"All those years of furrowing his eyebrows have finally took their toll and cut off the oxygen supply to his brain."_Sighing she turns toward Ukitake who is sitting across from her giving Yachiru a large star-shaped lollipop from his haori.

"Yay! It's like a princess wand and candy all in the same package!" Yachiru squeals in happiness strapping on her roller blades. She jumps up twirling around the table weaving around the terrified servants with glee. "Captain Shiro-chan is a genius!"

"Oh, no no." Ukitake blushes as she happily zooms across the floor ignoring the annoyed glances from Hitsugaya. "Would you like a lollipop too Captain Hitsugaya?" Ukitake's hand reaches inside his haori to grab another stashed wand.

"N-No thank you captain Ukitake." Toshiro mumbles struggling not to blush from the strange gesture and at Juushiro's overly sweet expression. _"I should have skipped out on this and took Karin ice skating. Freaky old people!"_

Byakuya breathes a sigh of relief, at least Ichigo isn't the only one acting like a fool. Her deep blue eyes flick over to Matsumoto who stops chugging down a drink long enough to wink and grin wide at her. _"What's with her? Come to think of it, all the women have been smiling at me lately. Do I have something in my teeth?" _She grabs a napkin scrubbing at the front of her teeth.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Ichigo produces an orange and begins peeling away the thick skin.

"_Not another orange!" _

"Awww!" Byakuya's head swishes over hearing Matsumoto and Isane Kotetsu's voices. She watches them separate to opposite sides of the room with large smiles. Isane whispers something in Unohana's ear, and to Byakuya's dismay the captain of the fourth division's eyes open meeting hers briefly then close in a warm grin.

"Here ya go, a nice fresh orange." Ichigo sets the round fruit on her plate with a gleam in his eye. He notices her frown reluctantly at the orange. "Please for me?" He relaxes the furrow of his brow curling up his lips.

"_Damn it! He knows I can't say no to that face." _Snatching the orange from her plate she starts eating it refusing to look around the table at anyone else_._

Ichigo content with her eating something healthy reaches for his glass of water when he sees a servant set a cup and jar of warm sake in front of Byakuya. _"Oh hell no." _Ichigo hits Renji with a dinner roll flicking his head.

"Hey is that Rukia being chased by Kon?" Renji points out the window getting Byakuya's attention away from the table.

"Nee-san!" Ichigo mutters from a closed mouth.

"Rukia is in trouble?" Byakuya turns away staring out the window finding only a butterfly fluttering by.

Ichigo chugs down the jar of sake in three fast gulps returning it to the table before she notices. _"I may not live through this dinner! My throat is melting!" _Ichigo silently gags grasping for a glass of water when he glances at Yamamoto pulling out a smoking pipe.

_Crack! _The glass in his hand crackles under the slight squeezing. _"My...baby is breathing this air you old fart." _Ichigo watches in horror as Yama-jii lifts a match to light his pipe. Renji shoots him a glare and Ichigo takes a deep breath dropping his napkin on the floor."Oh, I dropped my napkin." He leans over just as the flames reach the pipe and exhales sharply blowing out the match.

Yama-jii's left eye opens slowly to Ichigo's wondering eyes. _"Fuck! He is going to charbroil my ass."_

He tries to light it again his left eye following Ichigo's orange head as he walks around the chair. The match is lit moving toward the pipe and once again Ichigo interferes. This time by popping his napkin quickly to suffocate the flame. Yama-jii snatches away the napkin giving Ichigo a chilling evil eye.

Ichigo, receiving the silent warning plops back in the chair fighting a sudden dizzy spell. A new jar of sake is set in front of Byakuya and Ichigo completely ignoring any kind of distraction picks it up and drains it. His world begins to twirl. "Byakuya... is so pretty." He mumbles swigging the last of the alcohol.

Yama-jii takes the opportunity to light another match. Ichigo reacts quickly in his fuzzy sake induced state and blows at the match sending a small flame shooting across Yama-jii's face. Both of Yama-jii's eye open.

"Ichigo! What are you doing!" Byakuya yanks him by the arm. Everyone freezes in shock watching Ichigo's head drop to Byakuya's lap.

"Hehe." Kenpachi chortles. "And I thought this would be boring."

"I'm protecting my babies!" He replies, his speech slurring as his arm circle her waist. "I wuv my wife." He rubs his face against her belly.

"Awwww." The ladies in the room all sigh at the scene.

"What are you talking about?!" Byakuya lifts him off her lap trying to get a proper answer. He refuses to move clutching to the chair and holding them both in place. "Ichigo!"

"Yama-jii gets caught on fire, Ichigo-kun gets smashed and announces he knocked-up his wife." Shunsui laughs draining another cup of sake. "This is the best party ever!"

"My wife! My baby damn it!" He sits up quickly pointing his hand at the stunned faces at the table. "Mine."

"To the baby!" Shunsui exclaims grins lifting his glass for a toast.

"Hell yes!" Ichigo grabs Yama-jii's sake and gulps it down. Renji slowly starts to make his way to the exit sensing the coming wrath of Byakuya.

"Hell No! I am_ not_ pregnant!" Byakuya stands up with a red face and stomps to the door passing a pale faced Renji.

"Yes you are! We heard Ichigo tell Renji." Matsumoto smacks at her knee then falling off her chair.

"Renji..." Byakuya grits her teeth together turning to frown at Renji.

"Nonono! Ichigo told me you were." Renji waves his hands in a panic.

"Oi?" Everyone turns to see Ichigo crashing into the dinner table blacking out.

"Ooooh, Icchi fell down." Yachiru jumps up to the table kicking at Ichigo's head. "I know!" Yachiru waves around her lollipop then cracks him on the head with it. Blood trickles down his forehead. "Oh no, I think I used too much magical girl powers."

* * *

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks Chilly for staying up late with me to edit this. I'm sooo tired ; ; Drop me a review if you like^^ the 350th reviewer gets a nice reward! All My Love Fuzzi


	22. In Dreams

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta; ChillyRaven. Thanks for taking time to Beta for me. You are an awesome friend and person.**

"_**The dream was always running ahead of me. To catch up, to live for a moment in unison with it, that was the miracle." Anais Nin **_

_**Chapter 22; In Dreams**_

Ichigo remembered sparing with Renji before it happened. Trying to vent some frustration from being forbidden to go to the real world until Urahara's machine could be found. He wanted to take Byakuya out ice skating with Karin and Toshiro. The old fart had refused his request saying he would be inviting trouble. So Renji had the idea to blow off some steam training.

Ten minutes into the match Ichigo feels a strange awareness come over him. He looks over his shoulder seeing Zangetsu walking up to him slowly.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo turning toward him ignores to echoing sound of Renji's voice, he watches time begin to drip to a halt The blackness of the old man's cape draws him. The walls close in around him as his vision falls fast deep into the abyss of night.

"_Ichigo..." _

"_Hmm?" His eyes open to Zangetsu's cape flowing over him. Cherry blossoms flit past his face as he stands up. "I'm in a field of Sakura?"_

"_Go." Zangetsu points a black clad arm toward the arching red bridge in the distance._

"_What's down there?"_

"_Where we can not go Ichigo-sama." Senbonzakura appears walking behind a row of sakura in full samurai armor. _

"_Ok... I really hate how cryptic zanpaktou's are." Ichigo walks over the bridge to a large wooden gate with the Kuchiki family seal carved in the center. He looks up to see the gate stretching as far as the eye can see into heaven. _

"_How do I get in?" Ichigo touches the gate with his palm. The gate creaks and lowers flat giving him access to the next area. He steps across the bridge noticing the clear water of the moat surrounding a large gray tower with a carved staircase running up the side. _

"_Looks like I'm taking the stairs." He climbs the steps steadily ascending higher from the ground his eyes looking forward. The more he climbs the louder the wind blows at his body, the sound is deafening. At the top his finds a pair of golden cranes itched into a small pink colored door. "I feel like I shouldn't be here."_

"_Tch..."_

"_Oi?" Ichigo turns around in the direction of the voice only to be yanked inside the door by a long white arm. "Whoa!" The door clicks shut. Ichigo finds himself in a long dark hall. He puts his hands over his ears, the utter silence rings painfully._

"_Don't be such a fucking wuss." He smacks Ichigo in the back of the head. "Follow me."_

"_Why are you here?" Ichigo's voice echoes through the long dark hall as he walks past two large hanging lanterns._

"_I was invited." He points a black fingernail to the end of the hall grinning wickedly showing his teeth. "Take a breath, and let go."_

"_Huh?" Ichigo reaches the end of the hall finding a circular room lined with filled bookshelves extending in every direction. Above the bookcases are the laws of Soul Society itched in marble tablets. Looking down his stomach drops at the vast darkness below. "Oh shit!"_

"_You take to long King." He shoves him off the ledge plummeting through the blackness._

"_You assHOLE!" Ichigo drops suddenly into dark water. He swims frantically toward a pale flicker of light. The light wraps around him as he bursts forth in a room of pure white Chinese bellflower's. Pulling himself out of the well he walks out of the room heading toward a familiar fragrance._

"_Byakuya." His steps becoming faster passing through a corridor lined with large portraits of frowning men. "I'm in Byakuya." Turning a corner a gasp escapes his throat. Two black cranes block the path with their wings outstretched. Ichigo walks toward the pair gawking at them as they turn their heads to watch him. "You going to give me trouble?" _

_The cranes lower their wings and heads bowing deep to let him pass. Ichigo steps into a small room with a painted night sky full of stars on a curved ceiling. He turns around from the direction he came finding only a wall. _

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Byakuya!" He sees her standing in the center of the room sitting on a flat rock surrounded by sand. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." She calls out to him as another tremor shakes the sand removing the circular patterns._

"_This is a rock garden?" Ichigo set his foot down to walk across it when stones press up through the surface giving him a path to her. He walks across to stand by her side. "Why are you in this small room when there's a whole castle here?"_

"_Two days ago the castle appeared." She lifts the rake and begins to retrace the circular patterns. "It's never been this chaotic before. I can't seem to get my mind-scape to calm."_

"_You mean the Zen garden is normally your inner world?" Ichigo scratches his head looking at the __gravel and sand begin to swirl. "I would have thought It would be...kinda like the beginning out there with the Sakura trees."_

"_Senbonzakura's true form isn't-"_

"_Oh that's right it's Senkei a dome of swords... no wait that not right." Ichigo looks around at the round room noticing the sword shaped windows carved into the walls. "It's an arena of swords!"_

"_You are right." She turns and smiles at him. "Senbonzakura is a fighting arena with a Zen garden in the center."_

"_What's up with the freakin huge castle then?" He steps down into the sand and walks toward a window to look outside._

"_I have no idea. It's-" Her voice stops cold as the sand begins to churn violently. _

"_Oi! Knock it off!" Ichigo loses his footing falling into the sand and sinking through it. _

"Ichigo?"

"Oi! Knock it off!" Ichigo's arms flail about hitting only air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Renji leans over him next to Unohana's concerned face. "You freaked us all out. I went and got Captain Unohana."

"Sorry Unohana-san I'm fine." Ichigo stands up popping his neck.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Yes?" Ichigo pulls on his haori then straightens his clothes.

"Might I ask where you went just now?" Unohana smiles warmly with her eyes closed. "Could you possibly be going into Kuchiki-san's inner world?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have seen it occur once before."

"Yeah well this was totally bizarre. Normally we are sleep when it happens." Ichigo starts to walk away when her hand touches his shoulder. "And Byakuya's world was all fucked up."

"Oh? Do go on. Dreams are very interesting to me." She walks toward the division one meeting hall for the noon briefing with him by her side.

"Ok, well there was this huge ass castle and Byakuya said that wasn't hers at all."

"Really?" Unohana's bright blue eyes open, a thin smile curls up her lips.

"Yup, oh if you could take a look at her after the meeting I'd be grateful." Ichigo enters the long hall taking his place next to the other captains. His eye flick over to Byakuya's as captain Unohana whispers something in her ear.

"Kuchiki-san, I do believe there are two of you." She smiles walking away to stand in her designated spot.

"W-What did she say to you?" Ichigo walks across the row furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing that made sense." Byakuya replies keeping her eyes shut.

_Clack!_

"Captain Kurosaki, return to your rightful place." Yama-jji walks into the room slamming his cane on the floor. "Please_ try_ and control yourself."

Ichigo jumps over to his spot like a cat walking on hot coals.

"Now, Captain Ukitake will brief us on the Hell Butterfly population." Yama-jii closes his eyes and waits for Juushiro to begin speaking.

"The Hell Butterfly population suffered a thirty-percent drop after a unknown virus killed about three thousand of them. I have-"

"That's the saddest thing I have ever heard!" Byakuya blurts out with tears running down her face. "Those poor butterflies!"

Everyone in the room looks at her sobbing with their mouths wide open. Even Yama-Jii opened both his eyes to make sure it was Kuchiki Byakuya that is crying. Everyone looked shocked but Unohana, she just smiled. The captain's all stare at Ichigo pleading with him to do something.

"U-Um, Honey." Ichigo walks over to her and takes of his haori to wipe her face with it. "I'm sure all the butterflies won't die. Right Ukitake-san?" Ichigo shoots Juushiro a wide look and jerks his head.

"R-right! The virus has been eradicated no more butterflies will die." Ukitake raises his hands nervously in the air.

"See all better." Ichigo pats her on the shoulder freaking out over his wife crying in public over some butterflies. However, Captain Unohana put her arm around Byakuya and started walking her toward the exit.

"I think it's best if Kuchiki-san came to the Relief Station."

~/~

"No way?" Ichigo sits next to Byakuya staring at her stoic reaction. "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm positive. The heart began beating a few days ago." Unohana flips a switch and a fast thumping fills the room.

"I am having a baby?" Byakuya stares out the window stunned. "That makes sense. I was feeling like my reiatsu was expanding."

"I do believe this baby is already dreaming." Unohana unhooks Byakuya from the machine. "I think the baby pulled you both into it's inner world."

"Ridiculous, that would mean the child is already-"

"Awakened to it's shinigami powers, yes." Unohana stands up and hands Byakuya a small bag. "Here are some instructions and vitamins. I expect you both back here in two weeks." She walks out the door leaving Ichigo and Byakuya staring at the small bag.

"Wow." Ichigo whispers poking at her nose. "C-Can I be excited yet?"

"I guess." She replies still in shock.

"Unless, you don't want to um...I mean I would certainly understand." Ichigo looks at the floor gathering his hands into fists. "I have this whole other side that's a mon-"

"Are you suggesting the Royal line is tainted?" She stands walking to the exit. "Or are you hinting that my lineage isn't pure enough for you?"

"U-Um no to both of those, I think?" Ichigo babbles trying to figure out where she is going. "Are you leaving?"

"I am going home." She wraps her scarf around her shoulders before turning back to Ichigo's pale face. "Well, are you coming?"

"You bet I am!" Ichigo puts his hand on her shoulder. "But first I have to do something." He turns her toward him wrapping his arms around her. "I swear, I'll protect you both. You will never be alone, and I promise to be the best father I can. I mean he will probably hate me, but love you-"

"He? Are you planning for a boy already?"

"Of course! This one has to be a boy!"

"Haha! Why is that Ichigo?" She smiles at him waiting for his nutty logic.

"The brother must come first to look after the little ones!"

"I see. You are planning to have more after this one?"

"U-Um yeah." He blushes kissing her forehead feeling her hands wrap around his waist and slide down to his bottom. "Hn! We are at the relief station!"

"I know where we are Ichigo." She nuzzles at his neck giggling.

"Oh...you are a bad, bad girl."

* * *

Hey all chapter 22! I hope you like it^^ The story is beginning to wrap up now and I want to remind you to check out my FemIchi "A Different Kind of Favor" I want to send a special Thank you to all the people who review. It means a lot to continue to get support for my little fic. Please look forward to the final few updates, and remember I will be giving one reviewer the chance to name the baby. So review!! All My Love Fuzzi


	23. Surprise Kurosaki!

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Thanks Chilly for reading it over! Huggles to you!

_**The Favor**_

_**Chapter 23; "Surprise Kurosaki!"**_

"Ichigo, are you sure about this gigai?" Byakuya leers suspiciously at Urahara's grinning face. "I'm warning you..." She furrows her brows at Kisuke watching the fan in his hand swish in front of him. "If this hurts my baby..." Byakuya fires a pale lightening punching a hole through the fan.

"Aww! You killed my fan!"

"I'll kill something more valuable." Her eyes flick down to his crotch.

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe Kuchiki-san." Urahara swallows a knot in his throat stepping behind his desk. "Kurosaki-san" He whispers in Ichigo's ear with a scared look on his face. "Your wife is so..."

"Beau~tiful." Ichigo grabs Urahara by his lapel dragging him around the corner with a strained smile. "Just don't look her straight in the eyes."

"Why not?" Urahara produces another fan from his haori. He opens it up and peaks around at Byakuya's large belly.

"She seems to have gone over to the dark-side in her last trimester." Ichigo walks past a confused Urahara to help Byakuya into her gigai.

"Dark-side?" Urahara quickly averts his gaze when Byakuya notices him looking her way. "Is that what they are calling it now?"

"Ok, we are all set! Have I told you, you look beautiful wearing my family hairpins?"

"You have."

"Ah well, it's true." Ichigo watches Byakuya enter her gigai and her large belly vanish. "What the hell! Urahara where is my baby?!" Ichigo leans down in front of Byakuya poking at her flat stomach. "Kick for daddy little one."

"Uraha-"

"Surprise! It's a special gigai, it completely seals her reiatsu and protects the baby. I thought Kuchiki-san might like a bit of a break from all that weigh-" Yoruichi clamps her hand over Kisuke's mouth and grins.

"Kisuke means the baby is still inside Bya-boo just not showing in the gigai."

Ichigo pushes Byakuya out the door of shoten giving Kisuke a nasty look. Mouthing the silent words, 'What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to die?' before he shuts the door.

"Nii-chan! Onee-sama!" Yuzu waves running up the street dragging Hanataru on her arm. "Hitsugaya-kun and Karin have already called twice from the lake."

"Is the ice ready imouto?" Byakuya asks nodding to Yuzu's blushing face. Byakuya had spent quite a bit of time with Yuzu since becoming pregnant. The little sister is so excited about the baby she practically is attached to Byakuya's side.

"Yes. I'm so excited we finally get to go ice skating together!"

"Unfortunately, I can not get on the ice with you."

"That's alright. You'll _be_ with us. It's the Kurosaki Family Outing Extravaganza!" Yuzu replies with a big smile on her face.

"_This family is impossible not to get attached too." _Byakuya's hand lingers on her flat abdomen, she frowns missing the little movements and sensing the heartbeat of her baby. _"You too little one."_

Ichigo had made sure Byakuya was never alone when he was away from her side. However, she had banished Renji a mouth ago. Almost burning a hole through his hand when he had mentioned her walking a bit slower. He made the mistake of comparing it to a duck and suffered her wrath. She was swift and without mercy. He took off to Orihime and recovered just fine. He returned whistling and talking about how nice the birds look flying through the sky. Everyone knew what had happened while he was away, and Ichigo was happy his friend found someone who will treat him well.

"Byakuya, I need to go by the clinic to pick up my skates." Ichigo starts to follow them still in his spirit form.

"Captain Hitsugaya is getting impatient. I'll take Yamada Hanataro and imouto on to the lake."

"Err..."

"We will be fine." She replies in a stern tone and Ichigo knew it was futile to argue with her. He took off in a flash step determined to be quick.

Grabbing his skates from the back of his closet he senses Hanataro's reiatsu fluctuate. "He probably fell on the ice already."

"Ichigo." Kon pops up with a squeak tugging on Ichigo's pant leg.

"Hey Kon how have you been since I have been away?"

"Something is happening. Can't you feel it?" Kon crawls up Ichigo's leg to his shoulder. "It's coming from the park."

"I don't sense anything but Hana-" Ichigo's voice stops as he focuses on the strange tremor, an uneasiness settles over him. "What the fuck is _that_? It feels like an espada, but that's impossible they are all dead." Ichigo takes off flash stepping to the lake. He looks around seeing Yuzu and Hanataro inside a blue barrier.

"What happened? Where is Toshiro and Karin?"

"I-I think they got impatient and left." Hanataru replies lowering the barrier.

"Where is Byakuya?!" His gut sinks noticing a trail of blood that dashes along the dripping path deep into the forest.

"_Let me out King."_

"_No way."_

"_Don't you sense it? It's Queenie's blood!"_

"_Byakuya..."_

He runs to the edge of the forest reaching a cliff-side where the trail of blood stops. His mind reels when her light green scarf floats past him soaked in her blood.

"Looking for something?"

His eyes grow wide hearing the voice of someone from his past. Someone he left and assumed long dead in Los Noches. "G-Grimmjow?"

"Surprise Kurosaki!"

He turns around and sees Byakuya held by two arrancar. A blonde and a dark-haired girl with menacing smiles on their faces.

The blood dripping down Byakuya's hand falls to the ground in a steady stream. He notices her hands bound with a black thread that's burning through her skin. "Byakuya are you alright?"

"Not really." She answers keeping her face calm despite being furious at being unable to leave the gigai. _"At least they don't know I'm in a gigai, but I'm powerless while I'm in it."_

"Awe I'm choking up. This is a real tender moment Kurosaki." Grimmjow snaps his fingers and a barrier encloses the three women. "I am sooo curious about something." Grimmjow pats the barrier with his hand.

"About what?" Ichigo grits his teeth. His eyes focused on Byakuya's stoic face.

"How much damage _can_ a gigai take?"

Ichigo saw it then, the glint of the sword pressed against Byakuya's back; her eyes narrowing, her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

"Wait Grimmjow! There's something you don't know!" Ichigo screams as loud as possible, but Grimmjow ignores him.

"I hear you are a princess too. Just like the other bitch." Loly whispers in Byakuya's ear nodding to Menloy. "Say goodnight Hiiiime."

Ichigo grabs his sword to activate his bankai but it's too late.

The sword exit's her body through to front streaked with blood. Byakuya's body drops lifelessly to the bottom of the barrier.

"Gonna cry?" Menoly asks blowing Ichigo a kiss. "Come get her... well what's left of her."

"HAHA! I love that look! Kurosaki! You will fight me now. You won't be able to control yourself." They vanish into Hueco Mundo leaving Ichigo alone holding Byakuya's bloody scarf.

* * *

Hey all! Review and you shall know!


	24. Origin of Thunder

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Thanks Chilly Raven I huggle you!**

**Dedicated to Siuri my 100th Favoriter! Thanks Everbunny!**

_**The Favor**_

_**Chapter 24; Origin Of Thunder**_

"Remember Kurosaki-san, Grimmjow and the two women are stronger since using the device."

"Yeah, I'm ready open the barrier Urahara-san." Ichigo watches the Gargantua open it's jaws. Just then the Soul Society portal opens. Two rows of haori clad captains walk into the underground training room with somber expressions.

"Captain Kurosaki-"

"I'm not a captain right now. I'm just a guy going to get his wife and baby." Ichigo tosses his haori to Urahara's waiting hand.

"Ichigo-kun." Ukitake steps forward with a box baring the Kuchiki family seal. "I was asked to deliver a package to you."

"What is it?" Ichigo takes the outstretched box opening it to find a dark red scarf and a note from the elders.

"_Ichigo-sama, __Please bring Byakuya-sama back to us. Noblesse oblige."_

He understood their meaning perfectly. Ichigo drapes the crimson colored scarf around his shoulders and lifts his open palm up to the captains. The lotus rune glimmers on the underside of his wedding ring. His act declaring to them he is acting outside of the rules of Soul Society as a noble. "I'm_ going_ to get my _wife_."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yama-Jii's voice echoes in the small space drawing everyone's attention. "It is an honor to serve the Black Lotus clan. Do you require any assistance?"

"No." Ichigo turns walking toward to entrance the red scarf flitting behind him.

"Ichigo-kun..." Shunsui scratches at his head is surprise. "he is very..."

"Very calm." Soi Fon folds her arms in front of her looking annoyed. "I don't understand how he can be so calm. He isn't known for being cool-headed."

"That man..." Yama-Jii turning to leave stops looking back at Soi Fon with one eye open. "Isn't calm at all. He is raging on the inside."

~/~

"_I have to stay inside the gigai as long as possible." _Byakuya sat in the chair trying to ignore the two banshees screaming insults at her. "_I could manage to fight off one of them but I am positive I might hurt the baby."_ Loly and Menoly had already cut off her long black hair and busted her lower lip before Grimmjow walked into the room. It didn't matter to Byakuya. Her thoughts focused on her baby and waiting for Ichigo face to appear. _"I can't let them discover I'm pregnant."_

"Maybe Ichigo is tired of your grumpy looking ass." Menoly points a long dagger at Byakuya. "You sure he will even _want_ to come for her?"

"Maybe...I'll take him from away from you. Hiiiime." Loly says smiling standing next to Menoly.

"Tch, like Ichigo would touch a filthy whore like you." Grimmjow pulls a seat in front of Byakuya straddling it. "Isn't that right Byakuya Kuchiki?" Grimmjow's hand wraps around Byakuya's throat forcing her to look at him. "Not when he has something like this to come home to." Grimmjow grabs the long dagger with his free hand out of Menoly's hand. "Before you get any ideas. This dagger eats reiatsu. Soooo no running running off!" Releasing his grip on her throat he grabs her bound wrists and stabs the long dagger through her palms. The force of the blow knocking her out of her gigai and revealing a large abdomen. "HAHA Look at this! I got a special bonus!"

Byakuya frowns as her hair falls out of the hairpins. She watches the ornate golden lotus blossoms clink to the floor. She feels it then streaking through her. _"Ichigo..." _Ichigo's reiatsu is approaching fast. She takes a deep breath and waits for hell to break loose.

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow busts a hole in the roof with a large blue dart revealing Ichigo's angry face. Ichigo's black uniform flashes into the room grabbing Grimmjow and smashing through the side of the room.

If only she could get Senbonzakura out of his sheath. Byakuya's eye focus on the two girls grinning menacingly at her.

"Menoly you thinking what I am thinking?" Loly licks her lips.

"Let's cut it out of her." Menoly says grabbing Byakuya's zanpaktou from her belt.

Byakuya acts fast kicking the sheath of her sword sending the freed katana glinting up into the air. Senbonzakura releases instantly shredding Menoly with a burst of reiatsu. "Bankai..." Byakuya feels her reiatsu suddenly fade and Senbonzakura drops to the floor.

"You bitch!Grimmjow warned you...hiiiiime. That dagger is slowly killing you!" Loly cackles picking up Senbonzakura and pointing it at Byakuya's belly. "Let's have a baby!" She raises the blade up ready to strike. Looking into Byakuya's eyes she stops with her mouth dropping open. "What the fuck... your eyes just turned light blue."

Byakuya hears a growling voice echoing around the room as a gust of wind blows through the dilapidated building. She watches in shock as a heavy reiatsu swirls around her. The reiatsu suddenly compresses knocking the wind out of Loly and Byakuya. The dust settles showing the outline of a child with bright orange hair and deep blue eyes. "Don't touch my mother."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am... a glimpse of what is to come in Soul Society's future and also..."

"I-Impossible..." Byakuya whispers looking at a mirror image of Ichigo but for the striking deep blue eyes.

The figure turns toward Byakuya bowing to her shocked face. "my mother's protector when my father is busy."

"Your reiatsu..it's nothing like I've ever felt." Loly's hands start shaking and her eyes avoid looking the child directly in the eyes.

"I do not expect someone of your meager existence to be capable of comprehending my spiritual pressure." The child's palm's press against each other briefly before extending apart from each other. "Stir within me, Sojouraimei." (Origin of thunder) The long blue blade growls into the atmosphere between the gap. On it's hilt a black lotus blooms forming the guard. Byakuya watches the handle form intricate cranes etched in the gold appear decorating the grip. Last the pommel shifts into the shape of a double headed golden hammer.

"H-How is this happening?" Byakuya blinks at the katana surprised by it's intricacy. "Your zanpaktou is inside you?"

"Of course, I am not yet born."

"Kill the mother... kill the brat." Loly vanishes from sight quickly in a puff of smoke then reappears lifting her own blade up to Byakuya's throat. "Two birds, one stone."

"Spark, Sojouraimei." The orange-haired child lifts up the sword places two fingers on the blade shooting a cone shaped burst of lightening straight through Loly's arm severing it.

"Y-You little bastard!" The sound of her sword crashing to the ground is muffled by her screams. "You are just like her! SO fucking calm it makes me sick!"

"Remove the dagger from my mother's hands and you can keep your remaining arm."

"FUCK YOU and your _mommy_!" Loly starts to walk away when a massive reiatsu presses her into the wall cutting off her ability to breathe.

"Do not forget... " The child's voice changes into a deep growl. "I am also half of my _father_."

Loly can feel the bones in her body snapping one at a time, as if the child is in complete control of the vast power. "Alright." Loly crashes to the floor as the reiatsu suddenly vanishes. She stands shaking next to Byakuya and removes the dagger from her palms.

Byakuya suppresses a cry of pain as her arms drop to her sides. Her eyes lift to her child watching him stepping next to Loly's cowering form.

"I did what you asked. Please let me go. I'm sorry!"

"You raised your hand to my mother. That's not something I can just forgive." The child's eyes flick over to his mother as her hands lay bleeding in her lap.

"Do as your pride dictates." Byakuya replies shutting her eyes. She didn't hear anything from Loly after that. She sensed something similar to Ichigo's dark reiatsu surge up briefly then a growl like a dragon's roar. Opening her eyes the child gone; she noticed the remnants of the room crumble showing the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Ichigo."

~/~

_Hey all! I'm very nervous about this chapter and the next. Fight scenes are a challenge for me. I hope everyone likes it^^ Don't forget to encourage me with a review! I went to the dentist today and feel horrible =( So write me a review to cheer me up! All my love Fuzzi_


	25. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Beta'd by the lovely ChillyRaven; Thanks for making sure I didn't piss off half my readers!

_**The Favor**_

_**Chapter 25; Ryu**_

Byakuya can see him fighting against the Espada who took her captive. She watches their movements; the pace between them as fast as the beating of her heart. A strange anxiety settles over her as the sound of the battle echoes freely across the vast desert plains. Sword meeting sword in a definite battle of passion and fury.

She shuts her eyes lost in the clashing rhythm briefly contemplating the path of choices she made to arrive here in this forbidden place. Shaking her head she realizes it's beyond reproach. Her love for the man who spills his blood so freely and without regret. Her mind tries to recall the time before him. Again she shakes her head. She doesn't want to think on it or is it that her heart refuses to acknowledge the time before him. How long and far ago it seems since he came to the manor and his awkward affection won her over.

She notices the crimson scarf draped around his shoulders and smiles. Now he is fighting for her and his pride. She slides down the dilapidated wall when she feels her water break. "Ichigo..." Her voice comes out softly spoken in a whisper yet is carried to his ears. "This baby will come fast."

Ichigo immediately bankai's to speed the battle along.

"Now we are talking Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spits out his release command changing into his ultimate form. "Let me show you real power!" His darts fly out and Ichigo readies his getsuga tensho. Just before sending it to destroy the darts Ichigo frowns. The darts are larger than normal and a deep red color. The darts separate into hundreds and zig zag away from Ichigo toward Byakuya. He flash steps fast between the darts and his wife blocking their attack with his body. "HAHA! I knew you would do that! You are so pathetically predictable Kurosaki."

It was then that she saw them glinting at her feet the gold hairpins Ichigo's father told her to never leave behind. The darts were heading straight for her and she had no choice but to trust in them. Have faith in Ichigo's bloodline and believe in their power. "Don't let them hit you Ichigo!" Byakuya yells out sensing the same reiatsu from the darts and the dagger that took her powers. Clutching the hairpins in her hands she struggles to figure out how to get them to work. "Please help me!" Her mind vaguely recalling Isshin's last words and then Ichigo's story about the puzzles.

"I flip the pieces!" She turns the lotus blossom's upside down and watches to them click into place. The long dangling chain's connect to her wedding band and create a massive shield protectively around her. It was too late Ichigo could only fire off one getsuga before dropping to the ground. The darts logged in his body began to devour him.

Grimmjow appears in front of Byakuya with a large toothy grin on his face. "I told him...I would kill him." He lifts Ichigo limp body and kicks him across the sands destroying a building.

Byakuya watches in shock as the shield flickers and vanishes.

"Now don't take this personal. But you have gotta die too. I can't have his brat coming after me for revenge." Grimmjow reaches out to grab her by the throat.

"Absurd." Byakuya replies looking him straight in the eyes.

"What? That I am gonna kill you?" Grimmjow pulls a dart from his leg and pushes it into Byakuya's shoulder blade.

"Ichigo, isn't dead." Byakuya answers coolly as a spark of black reiatsu flashes up into the sky. In a flash she sees a long mane of orange hair streaking in front of her. Her eyes grow large staring at Ichigo's transformation.

"HAHA! This is awesome! Kurosaki you still have a way of surprising me." Grimmjow grins at Byakuya. "What's wrong gonna cry like the last bitch who saw his true self?"

"I am nothing like her." She watches Ichigo turn to her. Their eyes meet and she can see it. The look of fear in his gold colored eyes. "What are you waiting for? Kill him and let's get out of here. I'm in labor." Byakuya tries to pull the dart from her shoulder but slouches on the ground.

She hears the defining roar of his anger shaking the very dimension of Los Noches. He lifts his hand up calling Zangetsu from the destroyed building he crashed into. Soon as it land in his grasp Ichigo flips it around in his palm facing inwards. His flash step was instantaneous and the blood splatter dripping down to the ground. Ichigo tosses the arm that touched Byakuya to the ground.

"I don't need two arms to beat you!" Grimmjow hurls himself toward his enemy repeating the same words that haunt his mind. "I am still King here!"

Then it was over. His body felt something tear loose inside him. He looks down to see a hole gaping in his chest. "What the-"

"She is _mine_." The voice is a low growl.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow watches Ichigo's hand close over it, crushing it, returning his heart to the sand he clawed his way out of. His body falls toward the ground dissolving into dust.

She watches him for a moment bearing the loud roar of his victory. Byakuya's eyes gaze into his as he walks over to her and pulls the dart from her body.

"Queenie." His sharp looking claws reach up lightly touching her hair for a moment.

"Give him back to me." She reaches out and touches the mask with her bloody hands. Then watches him bow his head low in front of her. The mask crumbles and Ichigo's body falls into her lap. "Thank you... my other Ichigo."

~/~

"Can you tell me why you felt the need to steal Kenpachi's bell's?"

"Of course." He folds his arms in front of his chest defiantly. "He said something rude about you, Chichiue."

"Come on! Just call me dad alright." Ichigo scratches his head in frustration at the same time the small boy does. "Well, I guess I can't be mad at you for sticking up for your old man eh?"

"I did not defend you. His comment about your intelligence was accurate."

"Oi!"

"He said I lack something, and the Kuchiki family will not survive me." The boy frowns creasing his brows tightly together. "Ridiculous!"

"Lack? You are better at everything than I am. What did he say you were missing?"

"I need t-to play... I refused to play with his annoying daughter!"

"Why don't you want to play with Yachiru anymore. When you were a baby, you were crazy about her." Ichigo watches his son blush and his deep blue eyes tilt to the ground.

"It-It is futile, I will not be influenced by her and her bouncy-"

"I see." Ichigo pats his son on the shoulder trying not to grin to wide and risk pissing him off. "You know I'm a lot younger than your mother. So don't let that stand in your way."

"I-I do NOT like her!" His orange head turns away from his father in irritation. "I'm going for a walk!" He mumbles stomping away.

"Ryu, is in denial again?" Byakuya slides her fingertips down Ichigo's sleeve to rest in his palm.

"Hey you. What did Gramps have to say about Ryu?"

"The Captain- Commander would like to offer him a Captain's seat when Ryu master's his bankai."

"Tch, He could do that before he was five." Ichigo lifts his eyebrows up at Byakuya with a thin grin on his face. "Did you tell him?"

"I did not tell him."

"YACHIRU-SAN STOP GLOMPING ME!"

"Ryu-kushi's 'it'!" She rubs her face against his cheek giggling loudly.

"I do not want to be 'it'! Aren't we too old for tag?"

"Hmm. You have a point. Eight may be too old for tag." Yachiru stop's running and turns toward Ryu. "I know!" She flash steps in front of him pecking him on the cheek.

"W-What game is that!" He rubs at his cheek with his sleeve.

"Kiss and Tell!" She flashes steps away.

"Oi! You better not tell anyone!" Ryu follows right after her close on her heels.

"Why didn't you tell him Byakuya? I thought you were thrilled Ryu is a prodigy."

"He is happy. I will not take that from him. When Ryu is ready he will tell us."

"Fine by me." Ichigo plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Ichigo are you afraid Ryu will have a second personality like you do? I have seen how you watch over him."

"Nah, Urahara told me the secret about women and Soul Society."

"What secret?"

"Mothers... Make every Soul from their reiatsu. Ryu's soul came from you. Looks like I'm the only freak in this family."

"You aren't a freak. The other you may be a bit unbalanced but he is still very much you."

"_He_ told me Ryu invites him into his Spirit World. Ryu has some unique ability to move peoples souls around while they are dreaming."

"He did it with us before he was born and then himself to protect me."

"Ha, Kenpachi better watch himself or one night he might find himself face to face with a lightening dragon and a very cranky version of me. Oh by the way Toshiro and Karin eloped last night."

"What?!" Byakuya frowns stomping away.

"Where are you going?"

"To smack that white-haired punk! He stole a Kuchiki! No one steals a Kuchiki!"

"Punk! You just said punk! HAHA!" Ichigo steers her into their bedroom.

"I do not need to rest. I have...ah." Her voice dies away feeling his large warm hands slide inside her haori and under her uniform to cup her breasts. "Ichigo you are a very, _very _naughty boy."

"Squeal on me I'll only deny it."

_**The Favor**_

Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed the story! I learned so much while writing it. I enjoyed this story much more than any other I believe. Just a reminder A Different Kind of Favor is up and I will be uploading it on the highest priority based on reviews. I have also been asked to continue my Fem stories and I think I will! I do enjoy the male characters so much. Making them Female seems odd at first but I encourage you to read on! You will like it I promise. To the faithful reviewers I want to say a special Thanks. You know who you are. And to the hundred plus lurkers I love you guys too o.-


	26. A Special reward

**_I don't own bleach_**

**_The Favor_**

_**Hey all! I;m here announcing a special chapter to "The Favor" The extra chapter will be 3k-5k words and include FemBya/Ichi and will have some Ryu and Yachiru.**_

_**Why? It's my first full year on FF! YAY and to celebrate the 125th favorite story of "The Favor" I'm going to give this update to say Thank You to all the Fans for making It my most popular story.**_

_**When? Look for it by next Saturday! I will randomly update other popular fic in the future as they gain popularity in reviews , favs. and community adoptions! So if there is a fic you want more of review/fav and add me as a favorite author and I will update! **_

_**Thank You for an amazing first year! Please look forward to the update added after this chapter! I hope you enjoy and keeping reading and reviewing! All My Love Fuzzi **_


	27. Like Father, Like son, well almost

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Thanks to CHillyRaven and Bleachfan78 for reading over it!**

"_**The human father has to be confronted and recognized as human, as man who created a child and then, by his absence, left the child fatherless and then Godless." Anais Nin **_

_**The Favor**_

_**Chapter 27; " Like father, like son... well almost."**_

"What are you doing here?" He whispers flashing his dark blue eyes at her thin silhouette.

"Ryu... I knew you would leave without telling anyone." Yachiru puts a hand on Ryu's shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

"So?" He grabs her hand tugging her around the corner so the night guards don't notice her bright pink hair.

"Where you go, I go." Her hand tightens around his. "It's been that way since I first saw you."

"I have to go alone,Yachiru." He runs his other hand through his short spiky orange hair glancing at her concerned expression. "I have to do this."

"If Ryu goes..." She tilts her eyes up to his tan face hoping he will see the silent truth in her eyes.

"Yachiru goes... I know." He pulls her against him setting his chin on the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"CHUUU~UUU!" She makes a loud kissing noise reaching out for his neck.

"Quiet!" He clamps his hand around her mouth and drops into the bushes. _"Oh my god I'm on top of her... unacceptable behavior for a Kuchiki!" _He tries to jerk away but hears the guards footsteps next to the him. His eyes focus on Yachiru's large warm eyes swirling with unspoken affection. "Why do... you chase after me?" He whispers dropping his eyes to her soft looking lips. _"Why do you love me Yachiru?"_

"Ryu has a blind spot."

"I do not. I have had the best training possible."

"Pointless without knowing your blind spot." She licks her lips knowing she is pushing the one button that will make him angry.

"Ridiculous! I do not! You are making it up just to follow me around and drive me crazy!" Ryu notices the path to the gate is clear he gives Yachiru a quick peck on the cheek and pulls out his blue zanpaktou. Making a dash for the gate he activates his mother's code and jumps through. "Gah! How did you-"

"Infiltration is my specialty." Yachiru runs next to him giggling like she would when they would play tag as children. "Besides, do you think I'd let you out of my sight after that passionate lip lock you just gave me?"

"I didn't touch your lips! It was a perfectly chaste kiss befitting an heir of the Kuchiki noble bloodline!" He flash steps ahead of her only to collide in mid-air with her lips and fall to the grown outside the gate.

Yachiru grabs onto his uniform with both her hands pressing her lips to his as he squirms on top of her.

"Ooooh, this is a rare sight! A prince attacking a defenseless teen-aged woman. Hmm, maybe not that rare in this day and age..."

Ryu breaks away from her rubbing his sleeve over his face. "That woman was _never_ defenseless and I didn't attack her! She _assaulted_ me!"

"Kurosaki-san! Most guys your age call that having a good time." Urahara laughs lifting his cane toward the teenager. "Why are you here?"

"Urahara-dono." Ryu gets down on his knees and bows humbly in front of Kisuke. "You are one of the only people my honorable father ever trained under."

Kisuke's face suddenly takes a serious look.

"I have a very special favor to ask of you."

~/~

"When?" Byakuya stands in her office hiding the mixed emotions as the guards brief her on Ryu.

"Sometime before dawn." The man lifts his finger to the security monitor showing only a pink blur dashing into the gate. "I'm sorry-"

Byakuya ignores his pathetic apology focusing on the Hell Butterfly floating toward her. _"A Meeting, now? They couldn't have picked a worse time."_ She departs for the large division one captain's hall immediately. Her mind churning with the whereabouts of her overdue husband and now her missing son. Although, she had a good idea where Ryu went. She is relieved that his little 'albatross' as he likes to call her when no one is around went with him.

"Ah! Byakuya-chan you are the last to arrive." Ukitake motions for her to take her place in line. Her eyes immediate flick to the vacant spot where Ichigo should be. _"Where are you? Why are you late?!"_

"Hey pretty." The familiar voice calls out from behind her then large hands wrap around Byakuya's waist.

"_Ichigo."_ She can't contain the small smile.

"Yo!" He grins waving a hand at the other captains. "I'm gonna borrow my wife. You guys don't mind right?" He doesn't wait for their reply. He flash steps away chuckling.

"Hehe!" Kenpachi laughs walking toward the exit.

"Well, I guess the meeting will have to wait until they are available." Ukitake says red-faced with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whenever the hell that will be." Soi Fon frowns holding her fist up in the air. "Every six months it's the same thing! Kurosaki blows in and grabs her! Then we don't even see Captain Kuchiki for a week!"

"Come now Soi Fon. Ichigo-kun spends half his time with the zero squad and half his time in Soul Society." Kyoraku puts his hat back on heading toward the door. " Surely you understand the difficulties of not seeing your loved one very often?"

"It's not like I don't get it..."

Ichigo flash steps to the manor with Byakuya's back pulled firmly against his chest. "Oh god I missed you." He pulls the hair pins from her long silky locks to press his face against. "Mmm, tuberose. That smell tortures me at night when I'm away from you." Once he is inside the bedroom he sets her down on the bed and lays down next to her. Tugging her back against his chest his hands curl around her waist. "Now I can smile again."

She smiles lifting her hands up to slide her green scarf from around her neck. "Ichigo."

"Hmm?" His amber eyes watch the light-weight scarf slip away revealing her creamy smooth neck to him. "Say my name the way I like. With that soft whisper telling me you want me." He closes his mouth over her neck just below her earlobe shutting his eyes.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya moans fighting the urge to let him carry her away to that blissful place only they share. "I need to tell you about Ryu."

"Later, I'm low on my Byakuya vitamin. I need to recharge." His hands slide down to untie her belt.

"He ran away this morning."

"What?!" Ichigo sits up furrowing his brows together. "Why?"

"I have an idea..."

"He should talk to me. You don't run _away_ from your family, you run _to_ them." Ichigo gets out of the bed and begins pacing back and forth scratching a the back of his head. "Why? I don't try to head-butt him or anything."

Byakuya's dark blue eyes follow him moving across the floor as she lays of her side. She wanted to say it. Blurt it out and purge this horrible ache in her chest but she knows the reasons. She understands why Ichigo does it and she isn't any different. "Ryu is fifteen now. He is trying to find his own way of doing things."

"I have been careful not to cast a shadow over him to live up to." Ichigo leans down running his fingertip over Byakuya's lower lip. "I spend way too much time walking away from you." Ichigo turns around missing her wide-eyed reaction walking to the place where Zangetsu hangs next to Senbonzakura. "I'll bring him home and we will all sit down and talk about him joining the Gotei." He slides open the door taking one last look at her. "I know we promised we wouldn't expose him to the dangers of war and the taking of lives. But if it's his choice... Ryu should be allowed to show his full potential. He is a Kuchiki after all and that's something to be proud of." Ichigo vanishes leaving the door wide open like he always does for Byakuya to close.

"He is also your son Ichigo and proud to be a Kurosaki." She lifts from the bed to shut the door when Ichigo pops back in front of her. She doesn't say anything just allows him to give her a hasty passionate kiss before flash stepping away. "So am I." Byakuya lifts her hand up to stare at the wedding band on her finger.

Ichigo steps through the gate hearing his sandals crunching against the rocks under his feet. He takes a glance around the basement and waits for an annoying green blur.

"Kurosaki-san! I have been expecting you."

"Where is he?" Ichigo marches up the stairs after Urahara.

"Ryu-san... resembles you so much it's like a walk down memory lane." Kisuke pokes Ichigo with the end of his cane. "Except for those wise eyes of his, you could pass for twins now."

"Yeah, I know he will age normally until he hits his peak in power as a shinigami. That's his human side making sure his reiatsu is kept small until his soul can handle the weight of his true strength."

"Oooh, you said that so well!" Urahara claps his hands and a small screen drop down from the ceiling. "Kurosaki-san! Please look at the nice pictures."

"Do I really need a visual aide!" Ichigo stomps away and begins opening doors. "I'm not a kid anymore." Ichigo stops glancing inside the closet where his gigai is normally stored. "Where the fuck is my body?"

"Ryu-san isn't a child anymore Kurosaki-san." Kisuke points to the chart on the screen showing a large disk. "His reiatsu is suddenly expanding."

"What?" Ichigo turns and watches the disk begin to crack. "Oi! That's um... I think that's bad what just happened there."

"The disk is his soul."

"No... No. I was careful! I kept him from training too much and, and made sure Ukitake-san didn't-"

"He is your _son_ Ichigo." Kisuke pulls off his hat with serious expression. "His reiatsu is already leaking out at the same rate yours did at his age."

"But his soul came from Byakuya! It's shinigami, Ryu is shinigami." Ichigo yanks at Urahara's haori lifting him off the ground.

"His shinigami nature is complete." Urahara narrows his eyes at Ichigo. "If you had been around him more, you would have seen the efforts they made to keep it from you!"

"T-They?" He drops Kisuke to the ground and darts out the door in a fit of rage.

"He took that better than I thought." Urahara drops his hat back on his head and pushes a button to watch Ichigo dashing into the vizards warehouse. "Like father, like son... well almost. Ryu-san has his mother's style."

~/~

Here we are! The first part of the promised update. The plot bunny attacked me so much that I must make it more than one chapter. I hope you don't mind! Please do review! And Let me know what you think of the continuing story. I may consider making the Fic a lot longer! So please respnd! All My Love Fuzzi. P.S The next part will appear next Saturday! See you then!


	28. Birth

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to all the readers and ChillyRaven, Tom, and Bleachfan78 for the support. I'm taking new story requests feel free to PM me ideas. I would like to do another Fem Fic. any suggestions?**

_**The Favor**_

"_**I roamed the countryside searching for answers to things I did not understand. Why thunder lasts longer than that which causes it, and why immediately on its creation the lightning becomes visible to the eye while thunder requires time to travel. How?" Di Vinci**_

_**Chapter 28; Birth of Nephilim **_

Ichigo flash steps into the warehouse heading straight for the back room, ignoring Mashiro's taunt about his ass. He was too busy focusing on the reiatsu pouring out from under the door. Sliding the open the large metal door his eyes blaze in a fury.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo flash steps to Shinji pinning him against the wall. "Undo it!"

"Ryu has to do this Ichigo."

"No!" He walks over to the large barrier, his amber eyes flicking back and forth as Kensei pounds into Ryu's chest with his right knee. "Let me in there!"

"_Tch. Ryu is fucking strong Ichigo."_

"_Doesn't matter he is my son."_

"We ain't letting you in there." Shinji says pulling out his zanpaktou and pointing at the ground.

"He has only been gone for four hours why is he that far into hollowfication?" Ichigo presses against the barrier watching Ryu's hollow form roar.

"It's his bloodline. Having you for a father gives him the genetic link. That and he _is_ the smartest shinigami to ever live." Shinji nods to Hachi to open the barrier and Kensei leaves for Ichigo to enter. "Soon as we cut Ryu's Chain of Fate... he changed into that." Shinji's eyes move to Ryu's hollow-form. "Must be a drag having a son who is the spitting image as you."

"Not really Shinji... That kid and his mother are my world." Ichigo stares wide eyed at his son going through the one thing he never wanted to happen to him. The mask is unmistakeably a dragon's head. The large bone structure covering his face drops low with a line of sharp teeth and four pronounced fangs and swoops high with three large arching bones on each of his face. They fan away from the mask like a menacing crown above his eyes. The blue markings trace a dark blue path around the eyes in a trefoil knot. Ichigo could see the dark glowing blue eyes glaring at him as he enters the barrier.

"By the way Ichigo..." Shinji bangs on the barrier drawing a glare from Hachi. "Soon as we cut Ryu's chain of Fate... Yachiru went unconscious." He points to a black clad figure with shoulder length pink hair laying just behind Ryu. "He won't let anyone touch her."

"Ryu!"

"_Put your mask on King."_

"_Yeah... I feel it. Ryu wants to kick my ass." _Soon as Ichigo materializes his mask his world shifts. "Fuck he got me." Ichigo shakes his head realizing Ryu has deprived him of his sword. Without his sword and his mask in Ryu's world things could get dangerous for Ichigo if he couldn't get through to him. He looks up and sees his pale pain in the ass standing next to the giant red dragon eye appearing like a sun disk in the horizon.

"Come on out Ryu."

"Already here." Ryu appears behind his father pointing his blue blade at his spine in his mother's signature move. Ichigo flash steps quickly backward as Ryu fires a huge Hadou four through the air. "Careful Chichuie. Thunder is my blood." The Pale Lightening streaks back to Ryu's hand forming a large arc of blue electricity around his hand.

"Ryu stop fighting me and talk to me! If you wanna join the Gotei you can!"

"The time for talking ended the moment you stopped keeping your promises." Ryu lifts his hands up gathering a massive amount of lightening from the atmosphere.

"Wait~! What are you talking about?! What promises didn't I keep for you?"

"Damn you, Dad." He shakes his orange head back and forth before glaring at Ichigo. "You don't even remember what you promised _her_."

"Her?" Ichigo lowers his hands racking his brain trying to remember who he broke a promise to. He sees Ryu suddenly vanish and knows he can stop him but refuses too. The strike hits hard knocking him too the ground.

"Fight back! I know you have gotten stronger serving the Black Lotus!"

"No, You don't_ fight_ your family. You protect them."

"You make me sick." Ryu moves to punch him in the gut when a pink blur appears wrapping a thin cord around his fist pulling it tight and another winding around his leg jerking him off his feet. "Shit!" He hits the ground on his stomach and Yachiru sits down in the middle of his back. _"Albatross.."_

"Blind spot!" She smacks him on the bottom grinning.

"Ya-Yachiru get off me this instant!" Ryu yells out struggling on the cords. "This isn't your concern."

"Thanks for the help Yachiru." Ichigo says leaning down to talk to Ryu. "So you wanna tell me what this is all about? Why do this too yourself and who did I break a promise too."

"Talk-to-Icchi." Yachiru says jumping up and down on Ryu's back.

"Pink haired traitor. I will get you back for this." He mutters dismissing his inner world and moving everyone's souls back to the living world.

"Alright you have my atten-" He doesn't see the fast right hook of Ryu hitting him across the face. "Oi!"

"She is sitting there right now alone and waiting for _you_." He shakes his head helping Yachiru off the ground. "Hoping that every time you come home it'll be for good."

"B-Byakuya?" Ichigo's face drops, his hand rakes through his hair. "She hasn't said anything. Or asked me not to-"

"Why would she? She knows you are fulfilling a responsibility to the Kurosaki clan."

"Ryu... is that why you did all this?" Ichigo reaches out and touches his son's shoulder. "To become a Zero in my place?"

"Of course. You don't see her and the sadness you leave behind. You don't see her tears."

"Byakuya cries after I leave?" He felt the wind sucked out of his lungs, his hand tightens around his sword. _"I'm such an asshole."_

"She doesn't think anyone knows, but I can see her anywhere with Soujouraimei's special ability." Ryu lifts his zanpaktou up dragging his hand over the blade. His blood streaks up the blade gathering into a red dragon's eye. "Ryuujin manako." The eye opens wide revealing a picture of Byakuya sitting on her bedroom floor staring at an empty bed with tears streaming down her face. "She never sleeps in that bed without you. Not once in all these years."

"Ryu... can we talk-"

"Go." He snaps his fingers instantly teleporting Ichigo's soul to the Kuchiki manor. "Idiot father."

"Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke waves holding up a sealed scroll. "That favor you wanted... ta-dah!"

~/~

"Hey Love." Ichigo slides open the door to his bedroom surprising Byakuya.

"I-Ichigo?" She swipes at her face trying to move into her changing room without him seeing her puffy eyes. "I can never sense you coming anymore."

"Sorry about that. It's reiatsu erasure. Just a habit from the Zero Squad."

"I see." She turns around to step through the double doors and finds Ichigo kneeling at her feet with his face turned up to hers.

"Byakuya I..." He furrows his eyebrows looking up at her sweet expression. "I let you down, Ryu down and the family down."

"Ridiculous, you have never once let us down." She tries to step around him only for his hands to wrap around her wrists.

"I have." Ichigo shakes his head still looking up at her deep blue eyes. "Otherwise you would have been able to share your feelings with me." He wraps his arms around her waist holding his face to her stomach with his voice breaking. "I made you suffer and feel alone. It's _unforgivable_."

"Ichigo." Byakuya couldn't take the anguish in his voice._ "It's my fault for not telling you what I truly wanted."_ The regret and pain of his cries make her sink to her knees in front of him. "I love you, Ichigo. I would never make you choose between your family obligations or me."

"I'm on the dumb side Byakuya. I need you to knock some sense into me sometimes."

"Alright then." Byakuya knocks Ichigo down with her hands on his chest straddling his waist. She takes her belt off tossing it too the floor next to him. "Should I continue too knock some sense into you?" Her black robe slides halfway down her shoulders.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly blaze with desire. He nods his head licking his lips. The black robe slips away revealing her pale skin to the flickering lights in the room. "Oh I do love it when you are bad."

"Even after fifteen years? You aren't tired of me?" She asks acting coy lifting a dark brow at him. "I'm not too old for you?"

"Tch, you haven't aged a day. " He meant it. She hadn't aged a day since he married her and neither had he. That wasn't uncommon for shinigami's after all who can live thousands of years. "You are still the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on." Ichigo leans up to kiss her only for her to push him back down and slide her hips down around his legs.

"Hmm." Byakuya unties his belt setting it next to hers and opens his black uniform to gaze at his upper torso and chest. "You have gotten a little more developed in the past few months" Her pale hands travel up and down his tanned skin feeling the outline of his muscles.

"Ah!" He reaches for her again only to see her reach for the belts and tie one around his eyes blocking his vision. "B-Byakuya... I can't see you." Her light laugh floats around him as he hears clothes dropping to the floor. "Awe! Come on! I haven't seen you naked in seven months!"

"Your fault. Come home on time." Byakuya replies removing his hakama pants and underclothing. She settles over his waist pressing her hips to his stomach. Once again his hands reach for her. She clicks her tongue at him pushing them to his sides. "Do I need to tie your hands up until I'm finished knocking some sense into you?"

"Y-You wouldn't-" He feels her tongue slide up his chest making him suck in a deep breath. "I-I'll be good." Ichigo senses her leaning over him then her tongue flicks out over his right nipple. "Gah!" He begins to squirm from her licking around and nibbling. "B-Byakuya! Ha! Ha! Stop that it tickles! No not the other one!" The warm wet teasing tongue licks a circle; her mouth soon covers the hardening bud. "Ha! HA! Come on!" His hands start to move then drop back down clinging to his robe.

"Did you try to touch me?"

"What? Nooooo. I'm being good." Ichigo shakes his head completely in the dark. _"I wanna touch... touch, touch!"_ With his vision taken from him. Her every move and caress makes him mad with desire. The soft hands move up his chest to his face slipping up into his hair, her breasts graze his chest making him moan. "Oh god." Ichigo is delighted when her lips lightly brush over his. He leans his head up pressing into her sweet petal soft mouth. His tongue darts out searching for hers.

"Mmm." Byakuya's face turns hot soon as his tongue snakes across hers. His need stirs her to give him more pleasure, her will reminds her to pull away from his delicious mouth to tease him further. She starts by planting kisses down his chest slowly moving down to his abdomen.

"_Ohhhh, s-she's going to-" _His mind goes white feeling her tongue slide up his shaft and her mouth cover the tip of his erection. Ichigo's orange covered head tilts up. His mouth slack, his eyes still shrouded in darkness only feeding more intense sensations to the tingling up his spine. "Byakuya, ah! T-take down your hair for me." A moment later he feels her silky locks tickling like tiny feathers over his waist. Her mouth continues rising over him slowly, carefully she slides her flattened tongue up and down the underside of his cock. How he loves her hair against his skin. Her sweet tuberose scent drifts over him as her warm mouth tortures his hard member. His hands clench into the black uniform simply pushed aside in her haste to explore him. "Aaah!"

Byakuya knows he is fighting his climax. His chest is heaving, his teeth are biting down on his lower lip. She lifts her head watching his mouth suddenly drop open in relief when she releases him. "You look incredible, my Ichigo." His head turns to the side revealing his flushed face despite the black belt covering his eyes. "Your body is shaking, your face bright pink and heavy with pleasure." She moves over him rubbing her slick sex against his. "Your breath is fast making your chest move up and down quickly." Her lips suddenly hover near his ear. "It's so sexy Ichigo."

"B-Byakuya... please?"

"Have you had enough sense knocked into you?" Her voice comes out in a purr. She lowers her hips over his throbbing manhood sliding him deep inside her in one quick thrust.

"Yes!" Ichigo's control snaps. He yanks the blindfold off and grabs her around the waist. He rolls her under him pressing his weight against her. Tilting his head he stops and smiles down at her. "You amaze me."

"That's not too difficult." She flicks his nose. "You are baka."

"You love my dumb-ass though." Ichigo moves his hips forward with a devilish grin on his face. He listen's to her gasp making his heart pound faster. Grabbing her legs he flash steps to the bed so she won't be cold or hurt her back on the hard floor. "Don't you my wife?" He discards his remaining clothes with a wide grin.

"Forever." She watches eyes amber eyes look down at her with an intense gaze.

"Tell me Byakuya..." He leans over her balancing his weight on one arm so he can reach out a hand to her. "Say it for me?"

"I love you, Ichigo." Byakuya answers as his thumb slides over her plump lower lip. She takes in his warm open smile fighting the urge to shed a tear. _"Please don't leave me here in this place without you."_

"Forever, Byakuya." He presses his lips to hers seeking out the refuge he only feels inside her. Sliding his hand down to her neck. Ichigo feels her pulse jump when he begins move in a gentle rocking rhythm. Soon the kiss intensifies. He knows her soft murmurers will shift higher begging him to move faster. Ichigo waits patiently for her pleading, keeping his pace steady, dipping his tongue inside her accepting mouth. He kisses harder, deeper enjoying the moist heat behind her soft lips. "Ah!" His head tilts up as she tightens around his hardened length.

"I-Ichigo." Byakuya manages to whisper before the first orgasm begins to stir. She feels the pressure build higher and higher ready to break only for him to stop moving denying her release.

"You are so beautiful right before you come." He whispers in her ear before nibbling on the soft skin of her groan in her throat signals for him to begin again with his slow deliberate strokes. Sliding deep inside the incredible warmth of her tight body then almost out.

"Ah!" Is the only response she can manage. The passion swaying her dark hair against the light sheets. Her body is about to peak and give her the pleasure she craves. Her chest rises quickly, her hands wrap around his shoulders bracing for the explosion.

"So close." Ichigo says breathing into her ear. He pauses long enough for her climax to vanish before lifting up her right knee opening her body up to him more.

"Don't stop, Ichigo." The delicious rhythm returns this time his rock hard erection plowing an inch deeper tapping something sensitive and undeniable buried inside her. She can't let this one go. Her hips crash against his controlled motions, she digs her fingernails into his skin and hears him groan loud. "Please!"

Ichigo listens as her panting voice finally call out to him. Satisfied with her reaction he releases a burst of reiatsu surprising her as he presses his weight into his hips giving her the nudge she needs. "Come for me Byakuya-sama."

"Yes." She was on fire from his mastered reiatsu and the quick thrusts of his body driving her higher, deeper and harder into longer orgasms. Only his white fire that stirs her to climax can sink into her soul. Byakuya can't stop herself, soon her voice is whimpering, her back arching high against him, as she comes over and over in tighter, deeper waves. Her own reiatsu drifts into him and she hears him begin to groan with every stroke. She knows he is close. Wrapping her legs around his waist she releases a large streak of reiatsu and watches his head tilt up, his mouth drop open with a loud cry. "I love you."

"Hn!" He fights the urge to snap his hips hard against her body. Instead he trembles with his release. "Ah! Love... you."

"That's a big one." Byakuya mumbles clinging to his sweat covered back. Holding on to him wondering how long they will let him stay this time.

"I still love those big ones." He pants turning so he is on his side pulling her up next to him. "Anything new happen while I was gone this time?"

"Renji finally broke down and got married."

"No~!" Ichigo jerks up with a crooked grin on his face. "Inoue wore him down eh?"

"Not exactly." She watches Ichigo pull up a blanket over her chilling body. "She died in the living world and appeared in Soul Society with her full memory and back as an eighteen year old."

"Eh, Inoue was immune to memory erasure it kinda figures." Ichigo runs a fingertip up her hip making small invisible hearts.

"Renji was so upset over her death and then so relived she was his again he married her that day."

"HAHA! What else..."

"Yuzu-" Byakuya's voice is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Kurosaki-dono has a guest from the Zero Squad."

"_No! He just came back!"_

"Just a few minutes." Ichigo scrambles getting his clothes on and Byakuya pulls on an evening Yukata. Just as Ichigo slides open the door a formally dressed man appears with a missive. Ichigo opens it and his shoulders sag. "I just got home. Isn't there anyone else?"

"I am sorry Ichigo-dono."

"Tell them no." Ichigo starts to shut the door when the blonde man puts his foot down in it's path. "I said no." His eyes flash gold making the guard pull out his zanpaktou.

"Just a minute."

Both men turn to see Ryu and Yachiru suddenly appear from thin air.

"Welcome home runaway prince." Byakuya steps behind Ichigo lifting a cold glare at her son.

"Honorable Mother, I beg your forgiveness." He pulls out a scroll opening wide. "Please read the name inscribed here sir." Ryu motions to the blonde pointing a long fingertip to the official document.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo take the name of Kuchiki and surrender my former life to honor my wife The twenty-eighth heir of Kuchiki House."

"That man..." Ryu rolls up the scroll with a grin on his face. "isn't a Kurosaki anymore. He took his wife's name when he married her. Forsaking any obligations of the Black Lotus Squad."

"Oh yeah, that's right I did. Karin and Yuzu did too." Ichigo replies feeling Byakuya's hand sliding down his arm to grab his hand. "So get the fuck outta of my wife's house."

"Our house Kuchiki-sama." Byakuya corrects him sending a glare to the guard.

"Get the fuck outta_ our_ house."

They watch the guard slowly fade before Byakuya gives Ryu a small smile. "Well done, you can marry that little albatross you are so fond of."

"Albatross?" Yachiru frowns curling up a fist. "Who is she? I'll kick your ass and then hers!"

"N-Now Yachiru." Ryu blushes giving his father a pleading look. "A little help?"

"You are on your own." Ichigo snatches Byakuya back inside the room and carries her toward the hot spring. "We should celebrate! What do I get a girl who has everything?" Ichigo sets her down at the waters edge and groans when she drops the yukata on the deck.

"How about... a little girl?" She smiles sweetly then lifts her brows diving into the water.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." Ichigo jumps in the water discarding his clothes on the way down.

"WHO IS THIS ALBATROSS BITCH!"

"Y-Yachiru, I'll tell you when I turn eighteen." Ryu dashes through the back alleys trying to escape only to come nose to chest with Kenpachi.

"Ya cheatin on Yachiru?" He lifts his blade up severing a nearby building. "That ain't allowed."

"No sir." Ryu unsheathes his blue zanpaktou.

"Ya gonna have to prove it, or ya can't have Yachiru. HE-HE!"

"Spark, Sojouraimei." His ash blue eyes blaze lightening blue. "Absurd, If I want _her_ I'll _take_ her."

"Take me!Take me!" Yachiru pops up only to be pointed away by Kenpachi.

"Let's see what ya got Chibi-Ichi." Kenpachi licks his lips slipping off his eye-patch. "Let's see if your man enough for Yachiru."

"Very well." Ryu lifts his blade up in front of his face showing the reflection of his sparking blue eyes. "Lightening is my blood. Bankai Sojouraimei; Harness and give me dominion. Slipstream. " He smiles crooked at Kenpachi shaking his head, with a blue ripple radiating from his blade. The sword's blade vanishes instantly reappearing at Kenpachi's throat.

Kenpachi reaches up to grab the sword with a big grin.

"I wouldn't touch it." Ryu holds out his hand taking Yachiru's. "Each blade contains the condensed energy of a Super-cell Thunderstorm."

"This one all you got?"

"No, but that's the one I'm _allowing_ you to see." Walking away he snaps his fingers vanishing with her. Leaving a wide-eyed Kenpachi suddenly dropping into a hollowed out space the side of a football field.

"He-he. I like him."

* * *

Hey all! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it! Want more? Like a new story arc with just Bya/Ichi?Want a brancing fic about Ryu and Yachiru? REVIEW! I am Also taking requests on the Karma Fic for Pairings with my Femichi! Can be with any GUY! HUGS Fuzzi


End file.
